Rhyme
by TooToo
Summary: *parallel to Renesmee Cullen:Rising Sun* Mary is a normal teenager whose life changes in one day, the day she meets Embry Call. Nessie, Mary's close friend from school, introduces her to this FULL world of myths. What will happen?..R&R!
1. Weird Day, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the Twilight Saga. However, I do own Mary.**

**Here's the Mary&Embry story you've been waiting for! (well, the first chapter :P)**

**SOOO....**

**Read, and review...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter One_

"Hey, Mom!" I greeted as I entered the house. Finally. It was one Heck of a walk from school. Maybe I'd take a nap before I meet the guys at the mall.

"Hey, sweetie! Food will be ready in ten!" she yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes; Mom, or just Amelia, was always rushing. It's not like we're ever that hungry when we come back from school.

Since Dad and Allen, my little brother, were still not home yet, I went upstairs to chill in my room.

I entered the dark pink room and threw my book bag on the floor, as if wishing it would disappear if I did. Exams were next week and I had a lot to do.

I quickly went to my bathroom and took a quick, warm shower. I changed to my sweats and T-shirt as soon as I got out.

I was exhausted; Ugh, I hate it when I sleep late at school nights. But I had to study some 'Chemistry'. I huffed at the name of the subject.

I decided to take a break today, to do nothing at all but hang out with my friends and maybe listen to music or something. I went to my computer and switched it on, leaving it to open as I combed my hair and dried it. I didn't have it in me today to do anything special with my hair so I just dried it. I mean, it's just another day at the mall.

I sat down on my black chair and wore my eyeglasses- the ones I only wear when I'm reading or on the computer; it wasn't that much of a deal. I didn't wait for long before MSN finally signed in to my account.

I was checking my mail and Facebook account when I heard the familiar beep. Oh God. Who'd chat now?

My heart raced in my chest in surprise when I saw the name. I thought I deleted him? Crap. I had just decided not a week ago that I'm totally over this whole mess!

Max Watson.

My almost-ex-boyfriend. Yeah, I know it's complicated, but we were just so close to each other, we began as friends…then very close friends…Until we were at that awkward stage, you know? When you're a couple but not officially a couple?

I was ecstatic when we were that close but all my hopes were squashed when one day, out of nothing at all, he ignored me.

He didn't answer my calls, he didn't talk to me when I did, not even a simple 'Hi'. I hated that. I wanted to know why. I wanted to set this straight.

I wanted relief.

Back to reality…

_Hey _he sent me with this stupid smiley face that I hate. Only now though.

I was determined to get the Hell over him. I wanted to do it.

And I would.

Stacey tried to encourage me to ask guys out after I turned down a lot, I wanted to ask Jacob out but it turned out awful; Nessie and Jacob had a 'thing' and they turned out to be together. I felt even worse than before but shrugged it off; it wasn't important anyways.

_Oh, so now you're talking to me? _I sent, my tone obvious in my IM.

I began browsing through my cousin's latest pictures as I waited for him to answer me; I was curious.

_My bad! I won't talk to you again. Satisfied?_

What did he think he was? This cocky, snobbish kid! It was like he was good-looking and he knew it. I think I'm hating him. Good.

_Yes, I am, actually._

I smiled proudly; I wouldn't be able to do that earlier. One day, I saw him and his brother while shopping with Stacey and the next thing I knew I was hyperventilating.

_Oh, you are?_

You're bringing this on!

_Yes, I AM, Max! So, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE. I'M NOT THE MARY YOU KNEW. _

I didn't wait for him to respond. I blocked him and signed out of my account, my hands sweating from all the stress.

I did it!

I glanced at my clock and it was 3:30 already, I had about an hour before I move from here. I needed to call the cab now, I guessed.

So, I quickly called the cab and went downstairs to find Mom still cooking. Ten minutes, huh?

"Mom! It's been an hour!" I groaned." You know what, I need to sleep anyways so I'll just grab something from the fridge and head to my room, 'Kay?" She sighed.

"Sorry, but I burnt it and had to re-do everything again. Eat whatever you want. Are you studying Chemistry tonight, too?" she asked, washing her hands.

"No; I won't study tonight at all; I'll go out with the guys at the mall and just let my mind rest; I've been working a little bit too hard lately, don't you think?"

She chuckled." Do you have a timetable? Are you sure you'd be able to finish everything before the exam?" she used her 'Mom' tone. I nodded as I searched through the fridge for anything but then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing a huge bar of chocolate and running to my room before she noticed it and gave me a whole lecture on diet.

I snatched my iPod from my desk and jumped to my small but comfy bed, settling on a harmless song, one without anything to do with heartbreak or anything like that. I had one 'safe list' there anyways. It's been a year and a half since Max started ignoring me and I needed to listen to music.

I began nibbling on my chocolate and crying; I loved Max. I didn't know how I could hate him all of a sudden. The only way I began to get over him is that I switched schools last year.

I didn't want to do that. Somewhere in my subconscious, I needed him.

Then it hit me.

I didn't need _him_, not Max Watson anyways.

I needed someone to be there for me, to hold me close, to listen to me and love me no matter what. I needed to fill that gap in me.

Max was the closest thing to boyfriend that I'd ever had, and now I lost him for good. Maybe, deep down, I had hope. Maybe I hoped he would come back.

But I had to have a healthy life. And this wasn't in any way healthy.

I cried even harder and got back to my chocolate. I didn't even realize it until my alarm went off, announcing it was 4:30 already.

Crap! The cab would be here in, like, well, NOW!

I hurried and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a red sweatshirt. It was useless to do anything to my hair now so I just made it a decent ponytail.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse, which I quickly snatched my cell phone and money in.

"Mom! I'm going now!" I yelled, hurrying.

"Humph. She gets to go out today and I don't!" Al whined. Such a baby! I can't believe he's only two years younger than I am.

I found the cab waiting.

"Ms. Anderson?" he asked professionally.

"Yes."

I slid in the backseat and took a minute to collect my breath. I was about ten minutes late when I finally got to the mall.

"Thank you," I whispered as I handed him the charge, already coming out of the cab.

I entered the mall and scanned the entrance for them, until I found them there; Nessie, Stacey, Brad, Matt and Jacob.

"Hey, guys!" I said, forcing a smile; I was in a terrible mood.

"Hey," they all replied in unison.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I thought maybe see the latest bag collection at Guess then-" the guys groaned-" What? We'll go to Starbucks afterward!" Stacey said. I nodded; I definitely needed shopping.

Then I heard someone else.

"We're here!" A guy said, looking at Jacob. I assumed he was one of his friends.

But there was another one right after him.

He was tan and very muscular, his perfect brown hair was in smooth spikes, bringing out his beautiful dark brown eyes.

He was wearing a black shirt on low-waist jeans. I had to collect my breaths for the second time today.

The way he stared at me, his eyes full of…what? Love?

I've been imagining things; after all, I was on chocolate, milky chocolate.

I walked absentmindedly with the guys, well, next to Matt, the only single guy. I was thinking about this mysterious guy, or rather man, he looked like he was at least 20.

I felt my heart pound in my chest with a feeling that I had lost a very long time ago, only that it was much stronger than the last time I experienced it.

I liked him.

Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary. It was the chocolate talking there. I knew I shouldn't have!

I could feel his stares burning holes in my back. Naw. I should probably go to Dr. Brooke, Stacey's father, to see if I had any permanent brain damage because of that dose of chocolate. Who knows?

I entered Guess and started scanning bags and shoes with my eyes. I needed some shopping, but all I could afford at the moment was only one bag, so I picked up the purple one, though I have nothing purple in my wardrobe.

When I got out I heard one voice that made my knees so weak that I thought I was going to fall.

"May I carry this for you?" the Mystery Man asked. I blinked and felt my face got hotter. I loved those delusions anyways. I handed my bag to him. "I'm Embry, and you are…?" he spoke. It took me a moment to be able to form an audible response.

"Mary," I managed to whisper that I thought he wouldn't hear it. I was surprised that he did.

He smiled, showing those super-cute dimples he had. It totally contrasted with his manly look but it still looked adorable on him.

STOP IT, MARY GRACE ANDERSON! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS MISTAKE AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT FALLING FOR ANYONE!

I sighed mentally; I didn't want to get hurt again. Once is way more than enough.

"So, Mary-" Oh my God, the way he said my name made- FOCUS, GIRL!-" What do you want to order?" Oh, I didn't notice we were at Starbucks already.

"Chocolate," I said automatically, reluctantly breaking eye-contact with him. Did I just say chocolate? Again? What am I doing to myself? "I mean, chocolate milk shake," I quickly corrected, still not looking at him; I didn't want to make something or feel something I would regret later.

I hate more than anything now, Max! I hate you for doing this to me! I hate you for breaking me that much!

I felt tears forming in my eyes and, being in open-air, some dust entered my eyes that I had to blink, forcing my tears down my cheek. Ugh.

Embry seemed alarmed, he immediately took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly then realized that his hand was on my face, so he dropped it immediately, cursing under his breath.

NO!

In some weird way, I wanted his super-warm hand to stay on my face. I wanted his voice to soothe me. I wanted to hug him and let everything out.

Hell, I don't even know his last name.

"Can we take a walk or something?" I suggested, whispering; if I'm doing this I was going to need to be alone. He nodded and turned to his other friend.

"Seth, I'm going to take Mary and walk," he informed him, he looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. What was that about?

I felt crazy and stupid for doing this. I was going on a walk, alone, with a guy that I barely knew his first name and I was already in danger of falling for him.

What kind of a freak was I?

I got up and walked beside him around the place.

"So, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" he seemed truly concerned. Yeah, right. This whole thing seemed like a dream that I was just having. Now, I'd wake up to reality…Naw!

I sniffed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Max is the reason this is going on with me! He broke my world. He squashed every tiny bit of confidence I had. I hate him for that! And I've been eating chocolate and-and-" I stuttered, now, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug.

"Who's Max?" he suddenly asked. I could swear I heard a low growl.

I couldn't believe I was telling him this. But I felt so safe in his arms, so…so…happy.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, finally breathing evenly." Thank you for listening, Embry."

He still had me in his arms but he unwrapped them from around me almost hesitantly.

"It does matter, Mary; he hurt you too much. Too much for me to bear." I raised an eyebrow at him; he had just seen me. I know why I felt this way about him…well, I didn't but, whatever. But, why was _he _acting this way?

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. Was there going to be 'later'? It better be! He smiled.

"Sure, Mary," he said.

What had just happened?

What were we?

Friends I suppose.

We got back to the table at Starbucks and joined the guys in their conversation. I was acting robotically, as if I was on 'auto-pilot'.

"So, where do you live?" I asked him, smiling. He smiled back at me.

"I live down at La Push. Do you live here in PA?" he asked, leaning his elbow on the table so his hand was supporting his face. I nodded." Do you want to come to La Push tonight? I'll show you something really cool," he said then frowned, "Nessie and Jacob will be there, too," he added, as if trying to tell me it was safe. I didn't need that; I trusted him already.

MARY, MARY, MARY! WOULDN'T YOU EVER LEARN?

NO!

Oh, great. Now I was talking to myself.

I suddenly asked a question that I had in me for a while, almost without thinking.

"Why do you act like this towards me? I mean, you just met me not a while ago and you already act like-" he cut me off with a laugh, almost bitter.

"I like you," he said, but I sensed that there was a lot that he didn't tell me. I sighed; I was doing this again. It was almost like he could read my mind- or my expressions just gave out too much because he took my face in his massive hand for the second time today and whispered," I would _never _hurt you, if that's what you're worried about." I was about to protest then I closed myself and frowned, knowing that that was exactly what I was worried about.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Then, Seth nudged his arm.

"Come on, man! Aren't we going to _leave_?" he asked, winking at him. He let go of my face and stood up.

"Yeah, sure. We're going to La Push now, right, Nessie?" he said as I began to take my purse and searched for my bag." No, I'm taking that," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and blushed again.

Embry joined Jacob and Seth and I just stared at him, my brain incapable of comprehending the whole day, and I couldn't blame it on chocolate anymore.

"Earth to Mary!" Nessie said. I blushed and chuckled.

"What? I like him!" I tried to sound as normal as possible when whispering this to her.

"Sure you do," she mumbled," What did he tell you we're doing at La Push?" she asked, almost suspiciously. Weird.

"He said that he had to show me something really cool and that helikesme,**(He Likes Me)**" I said, so fast that I wasn't sure she'd be able to know what I was saying.

"Great!" she said. She sounded genuinely happy for me.

""But I-I...well, dunno how to describe it. I _more _than like him. It's creepy, considering that I first met him a couple of hours ago." Ness was one of my very close friends, maybe she'd tell me something.

"No, it's not. Really." Huh? Hmm…

We went into Nessie's black Ferrari and Jacob drove, I sat on the side, Embry was in the middle.

I could feel his heat radiating through me. I loved that feeling.

"I like your sweatshirt," he commented. Wow, I haven't noticed that before.

I'd never thought anyone would like me in my pony-tail-and-sweatshirt-no-make-up state. I must look horrible. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Umm…Uh, yeah. It's my favorite." Now. He smiled.

"Red is definitely your color," he whispered," It goes with your hair…" he mumbled. I blushed, again, and smiled.

"Thanks. You look great yourself," I commented. Did I just say what I think I just said?

Oh my God.

Oh, well, it was a weird day anyway.

His dark skin darkened even more. Was that a blush?

Aw!

After chatting randomly with him for a long time, Jacob spoke.

"Here we are."

We got out of the car, which was now parked in front of a small red house, and began walking towards the forest. This was getting weirder than ever.

"I'll go check on Amy," Seth said and left us. I began feeling cold, scared.

"Okay, Mary. Before I show you anything I just need you to stay calm. Don't be scared. There's really nothing to be scared of," Embry told me as he came closer. I didn't know whether I was getting warmer because of the sense of security I felt around him or because of his freakish temperature. I nodded.

"Okay." It sounded more like a question.

He got away from me, only a few feet though. The look on his face suggested that he was concentrating really hard on something. He started shaking gradually until, in a blink of an eye, he was gone, a giant gray wolf with cute black spots on his back replaced him.

Was that him? Embry?

Oh my God.

A W-Werewolf?

I felt the blood drain from my face as I stared at him.

"E-Embry?" I stuttered. He howled. It was getting harder to breathe. This wasn't real. NO, it couldn't be real.

Werewolves don't exist.

This whole day is a dream-Yes.

Except that it wasn't.

"It's okay, really. He won't hurt you," Nessie said, rubbing my back soothingly as I froze in my place.

"You knew?" I asked in a whisper, she rolled her eyes.

"Sure; Jake's a werewolf, too." T-This is just…Oh my God. Oh my God!

I tried to collect my breaths before I passed out and, surprisingly, I was able to calm myself down.

He approached me, rather cautiously, and nudged me with his nose. I laughed nervously, I didn't know how it came out though and touched his fur with my hand. It was so soft, so beautiful.

God, Mary! You're talking about a guy that just morphed into a horse-sized wolf thing!

A few minutes later, another guy, who looked like he was from here, too, came in only his sweats, carrying another pair of them in his hand.

"You're stupid, you know that, Embry? You got me running to your house just to get you those!" he complained. Then he noticed me. "Oh, hi" he said, "So you're Embry's imprint?" Im-what?

"Huh?" I said.

"Sometimes you're stupid, too, Quil. He hasn't told her anything yet!" Jake said as the gray wolf ran behind the trees to phase back. What more would he tell me now? Is there anything more than this?

Wait a second!

Why was he showing me this in the first place?

He came back in the pair of sweats that Quil gave him. So, clothes didn't just pop in and out of existence, did they? Too bad; I liked the shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he came closer, shirtless. I hoped he wouldn't hear my erratic heartbeat.

"So, no full moons or silver bullets?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered.

Then, Jacob, Quil and Embry were explaining a lot of things to me. They said that those were only the 'basics' and that I needed to attend a bonfire when the 'elders' explain more of their legends to me. Embry stayed by my side the whole time. I didn't know why I wasn't scared of him, why I didn't just run away and scream my lungs out. I felt the total opposite; I trusted him, I felt safe around him.

I was sure I was going to go into shock…later.

One thing they told me caught my attention though. They said he _imprinted _on me, which means, and I quote, that "he would always be there for me and protect me as I'm the most important thing to him; the gravity that attaches him to Earth."

The what?

He's WHAT?

I'm….What the Hell?

He was my…protector. My guardian angel.

This was just too much.

* * *

**So?**

**Good or bad?**

**I need to know so I'd know how I'd continue/if I'd continue.**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	2. Accepting

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from Twilight is definitely not mine xD I own Mary though.**

**A very HUGE thank you to all the reviewers! I love you!  
Here's Ch2.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Two_

They kept telling me about the wolves, their abilities and they told me everything about imprinting, I think.

Embry sighed," The main reason we phase in the first place is when vampires are near; our mission is mainly about keeping the safety of the tribe."

Yeah, sure.

Wait, WHAT?

"V-Vampires?" I stuttered for the millionth time today. Hey! I had very good reasons to do so.

"Yes." He, for some reason, kept his reply simple, maybe because I was shaking now.

"Would you like to go home now? It's 10:30 already...I bet your parents would be worried," Jake said, "Nessie?" he called afterward, as if suddenly realizing she wasn't standing with us.

Yeah, I just hope Dad wouldn't call the police or something.

Jacob went to Nessie, who was sitting on the grass, probably tired, while Quil excused himself to go home.

"Please, Mary, don't be afraid; I told you there's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me," he almost begged, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I do trust you, maybe that's why I didn't run." I let out a small smile; I was relaxing bit by bit.

He chuckled," I would've caught you anyways," he whispered in my ear. He was relaxing, too.

Yeah, right; super speed, super strength, super hearing. I smiled; I had my own-super-hero-protector.

I never thought I'd ever feel that comfortable around anyone. Is that something to do with those legends and magic and stuff?

I tried to tune out everything that had to do with the supernatural for now; I was saving the whole shock for later. He was just a guy that I really…like (though that word didn't cover it, but I didn't want to feel so weird) and he liked me as well. Though I didn't know where we were. Friends? Maybe more? How does that work?!

"Yeah," I whispered, moving to where Nessie was. "How long have you known about that?" I asked curiously.

"Six years," she answered.

"Wow." Was my smart reply.

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you afraid of those vampires? I never thought that world even existed," I commented. I heard Embry and Jacob cough, probably hiding their laughs. Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know about this! They act like it's nothing, like vampires are just…normal. But they aren't.

The wolves' mission is to protect people from blood-sucking vampires. Because they're not normal. They're dangerous.

That was ABC mythical creatures.

"Ummm...Look, Mary, this is something I think we'd have to talk to you about later," she said.

"We?"

"Later, Mary," she said with finality, I just nodded.

We who? Maybe the 'Pack'…or other imprints? I don't know…

I slid for the second time in the backseat of the Ferrari at the same time Embry did and told Jacob where my house was. He smiled, erasing every reason I was afraid. Right now, I wasn't afraid of vampires or even heartbreak.

I trusted him.

He looked at me and smiled, coming closer to me. I approached him, too; getting closer to him only made me feel better, and wrapped my arms around him. I hoped he wouldn't mind.

He didn't; he wrapped his arm around me, too and kissed the top of my head. My heart lost its track as he did that. God was I falling for him!

"Take care of yourself for me," he whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"This is it?" Jacob asked, slowing down.

"Yep; the Anderson residence," I answered, " I guess I'll see you later?" I spoke to Embry, hope filling my voice.

"Right after school. Promise," he replied. I chuckled, still not believing what had happened tonight.

"'Kay then, bye everyone!" I said, "See you, Embry." Very soon, please.

I got out of the car and walked towards the house. I knocked quickly and prayed they would be awake; it was 11pm. Uh-oh; I was going to have a long night.

Allen opened the door.

"Well, well, Mary. What brings you here so early?" he asked sarcastically, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go sleep, squirt; you have school tomorrow," I muttered. He smirked and let me in.

"Where have you been?" William, my father, asked. I flinched at his tone.

"I told you guys I'd be out with my friends today," I mumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just on the phone with Dr. Brooke and Stacey had been home almost 3 hours ago!" he was yelling now.

"I was with Nessie," I whispered, lowering my head. He sighed.

"Nessie who?" he asked, calmer.

"Renesmee Cullen, Dr. Cullen's daughter." I looked up at him to find him sighing again.

"Okay. But next time, remember to recharge your cell phone when you go out alone; a lot can happen in Port Angeles. I know that more than anyone." Of course, he was a police officer. I nodded and got up to my room.

I threw my purse and bag on the floor and changed quickly into my pajamas before I drifted to sleep.

My night wasn't as peaceful; nightmares that had disappeared long time ago were coming back…except they were different; instead of calling after Max and he kept running away, I was running away from him.

I woke up early that day, at 5am. I quickly took a shower and changed into a denim skirt that went to my knees and a red top that had black writings on it. I knew Embry was seeing me after school and I couldn't help but feel like I needed to do that.

I grabbed my eye-liner and applied it on the inside of my eyelid and applied my Chanel mascara. I had to turn it upside-down for ten minutes to get anything out of it; I'd got it at my last birthday, and that was last January. I put on light pink lip-gloss and kept it in my bag; maybe I'd need it later, after lunch.

Oh! Lunch!

I had the Yearbook committee meeting at Lunch!

It was still early; 6:30. I had half an hour before I started walking to school. So I grabbed my iPod and started listening to music. I deleted the 'safe list'; I wouldn't need it anymore. I was officially over Max freakin' Watson.

I got downstairs to Mom.

"Good morning, sweetie." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Morning, Mom. Slept well?" I asked, chewing a bread stick.

"Yeah. What about you?" she asked, fighting a smile. What was that about?

"What is it, Mom?" I'd always been straight with Mom. She looked at the ceiling before she spoke.

"Who drove you here last night? I saw the car from upstairs, you know," she whispered. I smiled.

"It was Nessie's car, her boyfriend was driving." She couldn't have seen Embry in the backseat; the windows were dark.

"Oh." Was all she said. I glanced at my cell phone's clock and found it was 7am. Finally. I grabbed my book bag and stormed outside.

"Love you!" I called and started walking.

I was actually proud of myself; I didn't get scared, I didn't pass out, and I didn't get in trouble. Plus, I was seeing Embry today. The thought of his name sent butterflies in my stomach.

Max was history. I couldn't wait to go to school and talk to Stacey about everything. Well, not everything; they told me I couldn't tell about the vampires or the wolves.

I got to school at 7:45. Always the perfect timing. I smiled at myself. I was definitely in a better mood than I'd been in about 18 months. Wow; it's been that much?

"Hey, M!" Stacey said from Brad's car as she got out." How've you been?"

"I'm more than great!" I said, grinning. She should get the hint. She smiled.

"Hey, Brad?"

"Yes, Stacey?"

"I have to talk to Mary, so, I'll see you later, honey, 'Kay?" she kissed his cheek and he nodded, waving at me. I waved back and paid attention to Stacey, whose grin was from ear-to-ear now.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You know that guy I was talking to yesterday? Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah…What about him?" She'd never expect me to say what I was about to say.

"I kinda love him…" I mumbled. Her eyes widened.

"Miss I-didn't-get-over-Max say what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, translation: I'm so totally over Watson and I think I'm falling for Embry!" I whisper-yelled. She hugged me.

"Good for you, sweetie. Just be careful," she whispered. I nodded." Are you going to see him again soon?" she suddenly asked as she let me go.

"Yeah; he said he'd be here after school." She nodded.

First class was English with Matt. I met him there.

"Mornin', M!" We high-fived.

"Morning Matt!" I said as I threw my book on the desk.

"You have next class with Stacey, right?" he asked. I nodded, frowning.

"Why?"

"Just tell her to tell Brad that the whole football team is taking Lunch and the fourth period to train; we have a game against Forks High after school," he said, playing with his pen. Forks High…My former school.

"Sure, I'll tell her." I sat down and prepared myself for another boring Grammar revision.

After English, Chemistry and Geometry, I rushed to my locker and put my books, grabbing my notebook to attend the committee's meeting.

"Hey," I said as I got into the room.

"Hello, Mary. Have a seat." I rolled my eyes at Mrs. Cox's formal tone and sat down.

After setting our tasks straight, we were dismissed. I was supposed to design the cover. Mrs. Cox realized then that we already missed the fourth period and half of the fifth; the boys were kidding a lot. Anyways, we were excused from school today.

Oh, great; now I had to wait for half an hour before Embry comes. Butterflies are back!

He was totally worth the wait. So I got out and sat on the stairs in front of the main building, facing the parking lot. I got out my Chemistry book and started studying a little to kill the time; Chemistry was the only subject I had trouble with.

I was revising the Periodic Table for the third time when someone nudged my shoulder. I smiled and looked up to see who it was, expecting Embry.

Except that he wasn't.

The smile faded from my face and I felt a lump in my throat as I saw the creamy-skinned boy with the familiar light brown hair and green eyes smirk at me.

"Max," I whispered, acknowledging him. He sat down beside me, so close that I stood up to avoid physical contact with _him_.

"Hey, Mary," he said, standing up, too.

My hand was trembling. Yes, I got over him but I haven't seen him in a lot of time. I was nervous.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" I snapped, trying to calm myself down; being hypotensive didn't really help my situation; I was starting to get dizzy.

"Oh, Mary, don't be like that," he whispered, approaching. I took a step back, clutching to my book as if for support.

"I told you I'm not the Mary you used to know. Please, Max. Leave me alone. Why are you here in the first place? Didn't you decide to kick me out of your life? What. Do. You. Want? Did your cheerleader girlfriend dump you?" I rushed through the words, annoyed.

"I want you back, Mary," he said.

"And I don't want to. So, stay away from me! Stop following me if that's what you're doing!" I whisper-yelled; I couldn't raise my voice any harder.

"I'm not following you!" He yelled," We have a game with your school's football team! That's why I'm here! We were best friends and then you switched schools!" he yelled. I flinched.

"That's _after _you started ignoring me! I couldn't take it anymore! We all had to move because of what you had done to me!" I accused, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just sorry! I've missed you!" He said, approaching and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry? Is that the best you could come out with? A year and a half, Max, 18 freaking months, not a phone call or even a Hi, and you're sorry?" I was crying now, my back to the wall. He was closer than necessary.

"Hey!" Matt yelled from behind, gripping his shoulder." What the Hell is going on?" he asked, eying my tear-soaked face.

"It's none of your business!" he spat, annoyed. I felt blood drain from my face and my knees weren't supporting me anymore.

"Yes, it is! What have you done to her?" he asked.

"I did nothing!" he defended himself. People were starting to gather around us. My vision was starting to get blurry. Damn blood-pressure issues!

"Mary? Mary? Are you okay?" I heard Stacey call. I nodded weakly.

"Mary?" I heard another voice call. The only voice I really needed at the moment.

Embry.

I scanned the crowd with my eyes to find him pushing through the students. He supported my weight as I felt myself give in slowly.

"Edward?" he called. Edward?

I felt a cold hand on my wrist, contrasting with Embry's super-hot arms that held me.

"She's-" That was when I lost it completely; I drifted to peaceful unconsciousness.

It felt like a lot of time had passed when I started hearing some voices…

"…Come on; you've got me waiting for long," Embry's soft voice said. I smiled and opened my eyes slowly.

"Hey," I whispered and started to see my surroundings. I was in the nurse's office. I saw him grin.

"Hey. Are you better now?" he asked, holding my hand. It felt so good right there.

"Yeah; I'm fine. I was just-" I shrugged and sighed," It's no big deal. I hate being so weak," I mumbled, mostly to myself. He squeezed my hand more.

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry; I should've got earlier but I got lost," he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Embry! I'm really fine!" I got up and hopped on my legs." See?" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you are." That was when the door slammed open.

"Are you alright, sweetie? What happened?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm really fine and I really don't want to talk about it now. Please?" I begged. She sighed and nodded. Then she saw Embry.

"I'll wait in the car. Grab your stuff and come. I have my work to go back to," she said. I looked up at Embry with pleading eyes; I didn't want to go home just yet.

"Or I could drive her home, Mrs. Anderson so you wouldn't be late. Is that okay?" he offered. She looked at both of us and smiled.

"Sure. Be home before 4!" she said as she exited the room. I searched for my book bag around me but didn't find it.

"Where is-" he cut me off.

"This?" he asked, flipping the bag as if it was a feather. And it was pretty heavy.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah."

We got out of the room to find Brad, Stacey and Matt waiting for us. Stacey rushed to me when she saw me.

"I'm so sorry, honey. However-" she smiled proudly," I yelled at him and told him to leave you alone and not come anywhere near here!" she came closer to me," before Embry kills him. Boy was he mad!" her lips twitched into a knowing smile. I looked at her, horrified.

"They fought?" I whispered. She nodded.

"But he was more concerned about you so he left me, Matt and Brad shouting at him and took you to the nurse who just left because she said that you're going to be okay and that she needed to go home." She rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"Thanks."

"This jerk!" Matt muttered as he hugged me," I couldn't believe he had the nerve!" I chuckled.

"Guys! Really! I'm more than fine!" Stacey winked," And I have to go now, so…" I mumbled.

"Take care!" Brad yelled from behind as I began running towards the parking lot. Embry was waiting in front of his motorcycle. Cool.

"Come on! I want to take you somewhere before we go to your house!" he said. I smiled.

"Where to?" My mood gets better around him. Rule Number One.

"I want to show you First Beach. It's 2:30 now so, if we go there fast enough, we'll be able to be at your house at 4 exactly. Just a quick visit." His cute dimples were showing as he grinned.

"Sure." Then I eyed the motorcycle then looked down at my skirt." Err- how am I going to ride?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Come," he lifted me up easily as if I weighed 2 pounds and sat me in front of him in the motorcycle, I was facing the right side.

"And how will you drive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled even wider.

"Like this," he said, stretching his long arms that reached the controllers perfectly. I could feel his heat. My heart was pounding very hardly in my chest.

He started the engine and the motorcycle vibrated. I held his shirt for support.

"Shall we?" he asked, amused. I nodded eagerly.

I could feel the wind flow threw my hair and I automatically leaned on his chest, relaxing. I didn't feel the time pass until he told me we were at La Push already.

"So?" he said. I watched the extraordinarily beautiful waves flowed on the soft-looking sand, leaving cute white traces there.

"It's beautiful, Embry," I said," Wow." He smiled.

"You're more beautiful. I love you, Mary," he whispered in my hair. I froze.

Did he just say what I thought he just said?

He loves me.

Oh my GOD.

Too much info for two days.

"I love you, too," I whispered automatically, meaning every single word of it. I didn't know I had it in me.

I knew it was crazy and probably stupid but I couldn't deny myself that.

I really did love him.

I could see his eyes light up as he took my face in his massive hands and leaned closer. Now, my heart wasn't just pounding, it was protesting, yelling, telling me it was too much.

I brought my face up to his as he kissed me.

I didn't know what to do; I'd never kissed anyone before. So, I just did what I thought was right.

I kissed him back, I think. He pulled away, smiling at me and hugged me.

"I don't know your last name, by the way," I commented after a moment of comfortable silence. He chuckled.

"Call. My name is Embry Stephen Call," he said," And I don't know your middle name."

"I'm Mary Grace Anderson," I stated.

"Lovely," he whispered in my ear and I smiled, riding back on the motorcycle that he had already started.

"Hey, Embry."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Were you really going to kill Max today?" I whispered. I didn't like the idea of him fighting for me. He tensed.

"He hurt you," he reasoned," I couldn't just stay there doing nothing. But I couldn't leave you; Edward said your pressure was so low that it wasn't normal." His tone was hurt. I felt the need to comfort him so I leaned on his chest.

"It's okay. I'm fine. But you have to promise me one thing," I stated.

"Yes?" he said, waiting for me to speak.

"Please don't fight for me. I know about the imprinting thing and all but I'm not really worth it. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways." He raised his eyebrow." Okay, okay. It was a big deal then but it wasn't worth it. Please?" I begged.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I can't promise you that." I had to admit it, I loved being taken care of like that.

"Okay, Embry," I said, trying to sound mad but failed miserably.

" I know you're not mad," he said matter-of-factly. I chuckled.

"I discovered that I'm not good at getting mad at you." He grinned.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" he asked. How could I refuse?

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. You know what, I'll tell you tonight." There was going to be a 'tonight'!

"Do you have my number?" I suddenly asked as he parked in front of my house.

"No. I'll take it when I come tonight. You're going to study, right?" I nodded, frowning.

"Do you think Dad would allow you in?" I asked," I mean, it's gonna be awkward."

"Why does he have to know?" he asked." I'll come to your room." I half-smiled, not sure if I'd have the nerve to do that. "Or we could say that I'll study with you, okay?" he asked, changing his mind immediately.

"Sure, it'd be great," I whispered, kissing his tan cheek.

He was about to kiss me again when I heard Al's voice call.

"Hey, Mary!" Ugh. What are little brothers for again?

* * *

**Little button down here xD**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Flashbacks

**Same disclaimer applies xD  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) You're the best.  
&btw- I really appreciate it that you like the story that much that you'd like MORE than a chapter a day...but I just can't. Sorry; it's A LOT of work.  
Okkayy..  
So Here's the 3rd Chapter..  
Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Embry chuckled and kissed my cheek, smirking at Allen, who looked rather a combination of confused and disgusted.

"I'll come by at 7, okay?" he asked, stroking my cheek with his warm hand. I smiled.

"Sure. See you!" I waved at him, going to where Al was standing, in front of the door.

"I don't like him," Al commented as we entered the house. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're not supposed to," I simply replied. Throwing my bag on the floor and heading to the living room.

"Whatever, Mary. Just make sure we don't have to move, _again_." Ouch; that hurt. I just ignored him and got up to my room, changing into a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a white t-shirt.

I decided to sleep a little before Mom and Dad came home so I'd have some energy to study. Then, before I even got to grab the covers, my stomach growled. I groaned; I hadn't eaten anything at all but the bread stick this morning. That definitely helped the passing out thing.

As I ate some yoghurt, the phone rang. Allen wouldn't bother to move from in front of the TV anyways so I went to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, M! How're you now?" Stacey asked.

"I'm fine, Stacey. How's everything going with ya?" I asked, playing with my cup of yoghurt.

"Good good. How's Embry?" she asked, her tone playful. I smiled then noticed that Mom was unlocking the door.

"Uh- Later. I have to go now." Please get the hint.

"Oh, Amelia or your dad?" she asked.

"First."

"Okay, then. I'll talk to you later." She hung up. I put the phone down.

"Hey," Mom breathed as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Mom."

"I need to talk to you," she whispered, getting to her room. I followed her, my heart racing; I knew what this was about.

"Yes, Mom?" I said, trying to sound calm. She sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at me.

"You tell me," she said. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"About Embry, I suppose." Awkwardness was creeping there.

"So that's his name?" she asked. I could tell she was fighting a smile.

"Yeah." Awkward. She sighed.

"Mary, I'm really happy for you." What? I didn't tell her anything…

"Mom-" I tried to object but she cut me off.

"I know there's something going on between you two. I'm not that stupid; I saw it in both your eyes." It was my turn to sigh.

"Okay, Mom. So what?" I asked, shrugging.

"So what? Do you remember what happened last time?" No one would let me forget that! No one!

_Flashback_

_I called him several times. No answer. I sighed; why was he ignoring me? Was he even ignoring me? Maybe he'd just forgotten his phone somewhere or he's busy._

_So, to be sure, I borrowed Mom's phone and dialed his numbers. He answered after two rings._

_"Hello?"_

_"Max!"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's Mary, Max. What's-" That was when I heard the familiar beep. He ended the call._

_I fell on my bed, unable to comprehend what I had just discovered._

_He was avoiding me._

_I replayed every single moment in the past two weeks. I couldn't find one thing that I'd made that could have made him mad. I know him too well._

_All I could remember was how I called after him and he didn't faze, how he just, over the night, kicked me out of his life._

_He..He…_

_Oh my God._

_I broke into tears, rocking myself as if trying to calm down. I heard knocks on the door but I didn't move. I didn't have it in me to respond. Why would it matter? Why would anything matter anymore?_

_I love Max. He changed a lot in me, I became a different person. I used to be a tomboy, a careless girl. All she could think about was only her schoolwork and best friends. But he showed up, and changed it all._

_He taught me what 'butterflies' are. He taught me how to love. He was the reason I got up every morning and went to school._

_Now I have nothing to wake up to._

_He didn't care._

_But I did._

_I locked myself up in my room, lying on the bed, until Dad broke the door and found me like that._

_I thought he got a doctor or something but I couldn't be that sure. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered._

_"We have to move," I heard him tell Mom. Move, ummm…I don't care._

_"If that's going to help her…then fine."_

_"Chief Swan was very understanding; he managed to get me another job in Port Angeles. I found a school there, too. Well, two; for Al and Mary."_

_Move? Huh. I wish it would help. Maybe…_

_No. I would never get over him. I just know that._

_End of story._

_End Flashback_

"Mom, please-" she cut me off.

"No, Mary. You have to listen to me!" she said sternly.

"Mom! I know what you're going to tell me so just save it! Embry wouldn't do that to me. I just know that," I whispered the last part, tears already down my cheek.

"Oh, honey. I didn't mean it that way. Just, be more careful. Don't trust just anyone easily." I already trust him with my life Mom.

"Sure. By the way, he's coming to study with me tonight at 7," I informed her, already coming out of the door.

"Does William have to have his gun ready?" she asked playfully.

"No, Mom!" I yelled from my room.

I jumped to my bed and drifted to peaceful sleep. I felt really tired.

I felt someone gently shake my shoulder, I frowned.

"Al…one…minute," I mumbled groggily. I heard a chuckle.

"I'm Embry." My eyes shot open and I found him sitting on a chair beside my bed. I sat up immediately and blushed; my hair must look horrible now.

I glanced around me to find Dad standing at the door, his arms crossed over his chest. If awkwardness was visible, I would've been blinded by it.

"Um- I…Dad?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" he answered, his glare focused on Embry. I sighed.

"We're going to study, so…" I mumbled, trailing off. Why did they treat me like I'm incapable of dealing with people?

"Okay," he said," But the door remains open." I chuckled.

"Sure, Dad." I started to get up. He went downstairs. I turned to Embry," Um-I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom and groaned as I saw my reflection; I looked terrible; my hair was going everywhere and the eye-liner made my eyes look like pandas'. I should have remembered to wash my face before I slept!

I quickly grabbed my make-up remover and started working on my face…and hair.

_Embry Call_

She looked so beautiful just laying there, sleeping peacefully. Even when her smooth hair was flowing on the pillow next to her.

She looked so tired though. I wouldn't have waken her up of it wasn't for her father standing in front of the door, glaring at me. I wouldn't blame him though.

She ran to what I assumed was the bathroom. I couldn't understand how anyone would hurt this angel.

My hands turned into tight fists and I let out a low growl. This _Max _did. I wished I could rip his head off. But I couldn't…

_Flashback_

_Ugh; I hate getting lost. Jake was very specific with the directions. I chuckled at my sarcastic thought._

_Oh, here it is!_

_I entered the parking lot on my motorcycle, scanning the place to find her._

_Mary. My Mary. Definitely mine._

_I found a group of people gathering around the entrance of the main building. What was that about? Is she in there?_

_I parked the motorcycle and shut off the engine, running to where they were all gathering. _

_"Mary? Mary? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. Mary? What was wrong with Mary? Is she hurt? _

_I pushed through the crowds, calling her name._

_She stood there, her face was much paler than usual, her small hands were sweating, trembling. She didn't look like she could be standing for long._

_I rushed to her side, supporting her weight. I remembered then that all the Cullens went to school here, I even saw the Volvo in the parking lot._

_"Edward?" I called, praying he would be there. He came out from between the crowd, obviously hearing my call. He held her wrist, measuring her heartbeat; it would've looked weird if he could tell her blood pressure without touching her wrist._

_"She's fainting slowly, Embry; her blood pressure is lower than anything I would consider normal. Unless she's hypotensive or something…" he mumbled."I'll go get the nurse."_

_He went inside the main building and I put Mary's passed-out body on the floor, resting her head carefully on the wall._

_I paid attention to my surroundings then. I saw Mary's friends; Matt, Stacey and Brad, I think. They were yelling at a guy…_

_"Isn't it enough what you've made her go through? She was just starting to get the Hell over all of this and you just decide to show up? What are you? A piece of ice?" Stacey yelled._

_So he did this to her._

_The son of a- Matt's words cut my thoughts off._

_"Get the Hell away from her, Max! Look what you've done to her!" he pointed at Mary, passed-out, her face still pale, her now-white lips were shaking._

_So, that's Max?_

_I couldn't contain my rage then, my body started shaking. But I couldn't phase with all those people around._

_"So you're the one who had done this to her!" I spat, pushing him._

_He tried to push me back but he could've been pushing a brick wall._

_"And who are you to her? This is between me and her! It's none of anybody else's business!" he yelled, defending himself. _

_"Listen, you jerk, if you EVER and I mean EVER come anywhere near her, I swear to God I'll kill you and I'll kill you real slow!" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder then. Edward._

_"She needs you now."Was all he had to whisper to get my attention back to her._

_End Flashback_

She got out of the bathroom, her hair pulled up in a cute messy ponytail and her face looked much better than this morning.

"Hey," she said, rubbing the back of her neck." Talk about awkward," she mumbled, I guessed to herself.

"Hey, honey." Did I just say that? Smooth, Embry. Real smooth!

She blushed and looked away.

"Umm…I guess I should study." Her voice was barely a whisper.

She leaned down to grab her book from her bag and threw it on her desk. Then, she jumped on her black chair, then on her desk and got another book and a notebook from the bookshelf she had up there. She looked down at the floor and gulped as she held the back of the chair for support and tried to jump back at the chair but it turned around. I rushed to her and caught her before she fell on the floor.

She giggled and blushed, looking away again. I helped her back on her feet, reluctantly though.

"Sorry, I-I don't usually fall from there," she rushed through the words.

"No, it's okay. I told you that's why I'm here," I whispered. She smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Bodyguard." We both laughed."Now, I really have to study. Look, I'll revise those equations," she opened the book on some numbers and letters that I couldn't get myself to look at; I hated school," And if I could answer those exercises in that book-" she pointed at the book she got from the bookshelf-" I'll be free tonight!" she finally concluded.

"Great," I said and kissed her cheek, she blushed again," I'll stay silent." And watch your beautiful face. She nodded and got immediately to work.

She looked so cute when she concentrated, wearing her eyeglasses and playing absentmindedly with her pen. Poor pen; she bit it when she didn't know the answer. Hell, I was jealous of that pen.

I think we're moving too fast. But this isn't just a girl that I met and liked. She's my imprint…My soul mate.

"Yes!" She said, a little too loudly, snapping me out of my reverie.

Her smile just made me smile back immediately.

"Are you done?" I whispered, making sure her father wouldn't hear us. She nodded and glanced at her watch.

"Mom and Dad should be gone by now; they go out together every Thursday night at 8," she said, smiling. "So, we only have Allen now, who I bet is watching TV." Her smile got even wider. I took the other chair and sat beside her. I could hear her heartbeat lose its track.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Umm- Uh- I don't know. Do you want to help me with the yearbook cover?" she asked. She worked too hard…

"Sure. What are you going to do?" The only thing I could really help her with is cars. Hmm…she doesn't have one, does she?

"I have to design the cover. I don't know much about Photoshop but I guess I'll just have to find out." She sighed and got out a CD from her bag," I still have to install it, you know."

"Sure."

She put the CD in the computer and leaned back on her chair. I leaned closer and kissed her cheek again; I could never get enough of her. Her breath hitched but she grinned widely. She did something I didn't really expect, not like I didn't like it. She leaned closer until our lips were inches apart. Then, she shook her head and blushed. She was about to pull back when I grabbed her creamy face between my hands and kissed her.

It got deeper, more passionate; her hands were in my hair and mine were already on her waist.

I could feel myself be carried away; my hand was on the edge of her shirt. That was when she pulled away, her face tomato red.

"I-uh, um…Wow," she stuttered. She was so cute when she stuttered.

I felt embarrassed myself; I didn't want to get carried away with her. After all, I had only known her for one day. It seems like I'd known her for centuries already. But this was just wrong.

"Yeah. Sorry I got carried away." She looked at the ground, blushing even more. It took her a moment to collect her breath.

"Uh- No problem. I-I- the program is installed." She smiled." You know what, the cover can wait." I laughed lightly.

We ended up on the bed, looking at her pictures when she was a baby. She had always been so exquisite. Her dark brown eyes-almost black if I didn't have the super-vision- was always so wide and beautiful, like an angel from heaven.

Her phone rang then. She hopped out of the bed and grabbed it, answering the call.

"Hello?" she said and paused." Yes, I have her number. Why?"Another pause." Oh. Okay. I'll call her." One more pause." Love you, too. See ya." She pressed the end button.

"What is it?" I asked then slapped myself mentally; she must think I'm rude now. Who asks about that?

"It's Stacey. She was just asking about Nessie; apparently, she didn't go to school today." Hmm…Weird." I'll call her now, 'Kay?" Was she asking for permission or something? I nodded my head anyways.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she started," Yes, I'm Mary. Is Nessie at home?"she asked and waited for a second."Oh, okay. I'll call her later." She ended the call with a frown on her face."She's with Jacob," she explained then shrugged," good thing she isn't sick or anything, right?" I snorted. Sick. Yeah, right." What?" she was confused.

"Nothing. Wait, what time is it now?" I suddenly asked. It was Jacob's turn to patrol tonight.

" 9:30. Why?" she sat next to me again.

"Jacob was supposed to be on patrol now." She looked even more confused," Wolf thing," I explained. She nodded." Look, I have to go now." I hate you, Jacob Black!

Her expression turned a little…sad?

I hate you more now, Jacob, what's so important that you have to skip patrolling to be with Nessie?

I rubbed the back of my neck," I'll see you tomorrow, Okay? I'll pick you up after school. Love you." I rushed through the words. She nodded and smiled at my rush.

"Okay," she mumbled. I kissed her forehead and was about to exit when I realized I didn't have her number.

"I don't have your number," I commented. Her eyes widened as if she realized the same thing too.

"Here it is," she handed me a piece of paper with her number written on, with her name right above it. Like I'd need that; I'd remember it was her anyways.

I put it in the pocket of my jeans and rushed out, leaving a stunned young brother at the door. Dammit! I was running full speed.

Whatever.

_Mary Anderson_

This couldn't have been any more perfect. Well, it could have id he stayed longer. But, whatever.

I was getting more and more attached to him by the second. I didn't regret it though; I trusted him. If I could choose something now, I would choose to live my life with him.

Crazy, I know.

But that's just me.

I got back on my computer and opened the program to start working. I couldn't help but remember the last time I sat there, about an hour ago. Wow.

I spent another two hours on the computer and felt my eyelids become heavy; I was more tired than ever that day.

I shut down the computer after I saved my work and got into the shower, enjoying the hot water on my skin. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed, turning on my iPod.

The first song was Always by Bon Jovi. I snorted; I used to listen to that one long time ago.

NEXT!

I Believe In A Thing Called Love. Wow; some of the lyrics just fit.

_"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel."_ I laughed at the huge similarity. Embry did that to me.

I kept listening; I hadn't listened to it for _so long_.

_  
I believe in a thing called love__ "_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Huh!"_

I smiled to myself as I drifted to peaceful sleep.

"Mary, sweetie, wake up," I heard Dad say, shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes reluctantly and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4:30." I groaned; it was too early." I just want to talk to you." Ohh…

"Dad, if it's about Embry then I am careful and I won't go into anything like 'last time'. Can I sleep now?" I almost begged, re-closing my eyes. He sighed.

"Where does he live?" He suddenly asked.

"La Push." I buried my face in the soft pillow.

"What's his last name?"

"Call." I got up then and turned to face him," What, Dad? Are you going to run an investigation or something?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I just need to know you're safe, sweetie." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that." Especially that.

"I'll try not to." He chuckled." Are you seeing him again soon?"

"Yeah; he'll pick me up after school." I got back to bed.

" Can you come here first? The two of you, I mean?" What was that about?

I sat up for the second time and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's that about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

" Nothing; I just need to meet my daughter's boyfriend before he takes her out. Any objections, young lady?" he said, using his 'Dad' and 'Officer' tones…together.

"Yes, sir," I muttered sarcastically and managed to get back to sleep before he spoke about it any further.

I got up again at 6:30, so I had to rush through everything but finally managed to get downstairs at 7 sharp. I'm proud!

I grabbed my now-recharged cell phone and got out, missing breakfast again. I remembered to get my box of vitamins though; Stacey sent me a message telling me that her father recommends them. Whatever.

I walked to school but I was being slower than usual; nobody wants to pass out in the street, right? I didn't have breakfast and my vitamins were safe in the box.

I arrived there at 8:03am. Uh-oh; I just hope I wouldn't get a detention or anything. I ran my way up the stairs to the English class to find the teacher late. I let out a sigh of relief and entered the class.

"Hey," Matt greeted me," How've you been?"

"I'm great. Any news?" I asked as I sat down, getting out my notebook and pen.

"Not that I'd know of," he said," So, you have a boyfriend." I blushed and nodded. He hugged me with one hand. "Good for you. Just tell me if he hurts you or anything so I could beat him up." We both laughed. Matt and I were pretty close, especially after he and Samantha broke up and Stacey and Brad…well, hooked up.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly; I was looking forward to meeting Embry.

I wondered why the Cullens and Hales didn't show up today. I just hoped there wasn't anything wrong with any of them.

I ran my way downstairs, expecting to wait for Embry. But, to my surprise, he was there already.

"Hey," I said, riding behind him and holding his waist for balance. I remembered to wear pants today.

"Hey, honey." Butterflies again! Oh God. I was just glad that he couldn't see my blushing face just now; he'd seen enough yesterday." Shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. But we kinda have to go home first," I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked." Did you forget something?"

"Umm-No. But Dad wants to talk to you," I stated directly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I just hoped it would go well.

* * *

**REVIEW please *pouts* :D**


	4. Problems

**Same disclaimer applies.**

**THANKS for all the awesome reviews. **

**Btw- if any of you would like to write their e-mail in a review just write it like that name(at)example(dot)com because it doesn't appear otherwise.**

**Here's Ch4.. Doubts..again...But whatever, you'd tell me what you think, right?**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

He started heading towards the house on his motorcycle. Although I felt so safe around him, I couldn't help but feel afraid of what was going to happen next. Dad was going to 'talk' to Embry. I bet that wouldn't be pretty.

He parked in front of the house but I didn't let go of his waist. He unwrapped my arms gently and turned to look at me.

"Hey, nothing will happen. He'd just give me the same old talk." I shuddered," I heal fast, you know." He chuckled but it only made me grimace; Dad did have a gun.

He stroked my face with his hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist. I held his hand that was on my waist with both of mine as we entered the house.

Dad was already waiting in the living room, he got up and eyed both of us. Our stance wasn't that impressive, not to my father anyways.

"Mr. Anderson," Embry greeted him.

"Hello, Embry," he greeted him back. A massive difference between their tones though." Come in," he gestured towards the living room. I have never seen Dad at work, but that's the way I'd guess he'd treat a suspect before interrogating him. We both entered the living room behind Dad." Sweetie," he called me. I went to his side.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Embry," he said. Uh-oh.

"Dad-" he cut me off with pointing at the door. I huffed and got out, but not before mouthing Embry a 'good luck'. I couldn't leave them alone, could I? So I stood beside the door, listening. Sorry, guys, but if this is about me, then I need to know it. Imprinting or no imprinting, Dad could easily scare him off.

I just hoped he wouldn't ask him a question like 'what are your intentions' or something. What would he say? 'We're kinda soul mates…so."

God.

Dad began with a sigh." I guess you know by now what had happened to her the last time she had a boyfriend or whatever." Smooth, Dad.

"I don't know any details but yes." Embry was being super-formal. Good for him.

"She was in a terrible condition. I think she's just too sensitive. My point: You'd better not hurt her the way he did." I wished I could see both their faces then.

"I won't, Mr. Anderson; you have my word. I won't let anything happen to her." I heard Dad sigh.

"One more thing, the two of you-" I cut him off. If that's what I think it is then he'd better stop.

"Dad, you're not giving him 'the talk', are you?" I went into the room." Please say you won't," I groaned.

"Mary," he said sternly," I-" Embry cut him off.

"I know my boundaries, Mr. Anderson." He sounded a little annoyed. Well, who wouldn't?

"You'd better," Dad muttered.

"Dad!" I whined." Can we go now?"

"Okay. Where to?" he asked, looking at Embry.

"La Push," he quickly said.

"Where at La Push?" Dad pushed.

"My place," he answered," Where Mom is. I want to introduce Mary to Mom, that's all." I knew he would add a 'Jeeze' in his head now; I knew I would.

"Fine," Dad muttered. I rolled my eyes at him; what would Embry do? Kidnap me? God!

"Come on," I mumbled, practically dragging Embry. " This is unbelievable," I mumbled as we got out of the house.

"He's just taking care of you. I would've done the same," he defended him. I stopped mid-way to the motorcycle to glare at him. He smiled and I just huffed and went to the motorcycle, leaning at it.

"Come on; I have a Chemistry exam on Monday so we'd better get going so I could study later." I hopped on the motorcycle but tripped in something I couldn't recognize. He caught me before I fell on the floor.

"I can't stand it when you're mad at me. Sorry, Mary." He apologized. I smiled.

"And I don't know how I managed to stay mad at you for that long. Apology accepted." I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned."Embry?" I began as we were on the way.

"Yeah?"

" Can you tell me more about vampires?" I could feel him tense. He came to an immediate stop.

"Why?" he asked. Was it that unexpected?

"I just want to know. Out of curiosity." He sighed.

"What about them?" He started moving again.

" What they look like…where they are…stuff like that." I was surprised myself at the courage I had to ask a question like that. But I'd grown used to the fact that he's a wolf. Well, I try to tune it out but whatever. Vampires didn't seem as real anyways. I found it hard to believe.

" The cold ones are strong, beautiful and have the 'super senses' we have, some even have special powers like mind reading and stuff," he said robotically," They're everywhere. They don't age but they can't come out in the sun in public; they sparkle. I guess that's it." I could feel his discomfort talking about this so I dropped it.

" Sorry I asked," I mumbled against his back," I didn't know you don't feel comfortable talking about them." That was stupid, I admit. I mean, they're his enemies of course he's uncomfortable!

He sighed," No, it's okay; I just didn't expect that…" he mumbled, trailing off." So, what do you want to do?" he suddenly asked.

"Aren't we going to your mother?" I asked, confused.

"Uh- Rule number one, daughter's boyfriend never tells her father what they're actually doing. But we can visit Mom later." I laughed.

"How many fathers did you have to deal with?" I asked.

"A lot." He seemed embarrassed. Why? I don't expect him to have no girlfriends before me. Actually it would've been weird. I mean, just look at the guy!

"I dunno what you guys do there. Whatever you wanna do I'm fine with it." He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I can show you the cliffs we cliff-dive from," he suggested.

"You cliff-dive?" I asked, the awe obvious in my tone. He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"You so have to take me cliff-diving one time," I demanded.

"No," he replied shortly. What?

"Why not?" I whined.

"I've seen humans jump, Mary, so I'm not allowing this." Now he really did sound like my father. One word caught my attention though.

"You _are _human," I mumbled, leaning on his back. He sighed.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I am," he said, his tone sad." But, you know, on the up side, if I _were_ completely human, maybe we wouldn't have found each other," he whispered gently. I smiled.

"Yeah," I breathed.

We got there in about half an hour. He parked on the cliffs.

The scenery was more than beautiful; the cloudy sky gave the ocean a shade of dark blue, while I could see the white waves struggle with the rocks down there. Wow.

"Embry, this is-" he cut me off.

"Still not as beautiful as you are." I blushed as he hugged me from the back.

"Too much for my ego," I commented. We both laughed.

He turned around and had to lean down to kiss me; he was about 8 inches taller than I was. This was literally heaven.

" Do you want to meet the guys? We're supposed to meet at Sam's at 4:30." He sat down on the edge of the cliff with me on his lap.

"Sure."

We spent the next few hours at Sam's. I found out that, for some reason, Jacob was leaving Sam in charge of the Pack; he was travelling or something like that.

I met everyone there and their imprints. I had to admit, Emily was an awesome cook. The rest of the girls were really nice, too.

There was supposed to be a bonfire next Thursday, before Rachel's, Jacob's sister, wedding.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, I didn't get the chance to meet Embry's mother but I thought I could meet her another time.

Embry, somehow, managed to convince Mom to take me to the beach on Saturday. She really was happy for me.

We were sitting at the beach in comfortable silence when Embry started talking…

"Jacob got back yesterday." He seemed nervous about something. What could that be?

"Good. Does that mean Nessie's back, too?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"How did you know he's with her?" he asked.

"Well, at the same time he was gone, she was, too. It doesn't need a rocket scientist to figure that out." I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed.

A few seconds later, I saw him nod to someone I couldn't see. So I turned to see who it was.

Jacob and Nessie.

"Hey, Nessie!" I greeted her; I'd missed her, and waved at Jacob," Where were you the last two days?" I asked. She smiled, but I had a feeling it was forced. Hmm…I wonder why.

"Italy," she answered quickly.

"Italy?" I repeated to myself. They just flew to Italy over the weekend? Cullens.

"I need to tell you something important, Mary," she whispered. I looked at her questioningly. "About the vampires Embry, Jake and Quil told you about." What would she want to tell me about them? I nodded, a little bit late, I realized.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well, I-uh, well, um," she stuttered. I got suspicious. Did she know them?

I saw Jacob whisper something in her ear as Embry squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. What the Hell was that about?

"I'm half-vampire, my family are all vampires." W-H-A-T?

The blood ran away from my face, I didn't know where to because I couldn't feel my limbs either. Embry was holding me close, keeping me from falling. I had to remind myself of his presence so I wouldn't faint.

"It's okay," I heard Embry whisper in my ear. What's okay? I just found out one of my very close friends is a…a vampire. "Please, don't be scared. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Vampires?" I whispered," That's not a prank?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

I stretched my hand to touch hers; I'd never noticed that she was cold.

She wasn't. In fact, she was a little bit warm. I looked at her questioningly.

"But you're not cold. Embry told me they're called 'the cold ones'." She sighed.

"That's because I'm half-vampire. I'm half-human, too," she explained.

"So that's why you eat like us?" I remembered the chocolate I always saw her eating.

"I can survive on either that or blood, but I prefer blood." I gulped and got closer to Embry, if that was even possible. Blood. Why wasn't I running away? Why wasn't Embry moving?"Animal blood," she corrected.

What the Hell?

"What?" I whispered.

"My family doesn't drink human blood; we survive on animal blood instead." I looked at Embry who nodded reassuringly.

Renesmee Cullen is a half-vampire.

All the Cullens are…vampires.

The day passed by pretty well, we went to the cliffs afterwards. Nessie had shown me her own 'gift', too. That would take a while to get used to.

And she told me that she and Jacob are getting…married.

Like, married married.

Wow.

It was amazing watching the relationship between the wolves and their imprints; they were so close. Like love was filling the air.

Quil's and Seth's imprints weren't like the others; they were just best friends. I wondered when Amy and Seth would finally be 'together'. I knew for sure it was great.

Embry was more than a boyfriend to me; he was my own safe harbor, my super hero. He was always there, I knew I could rely on him, I trusted him with my life. I trusted him not to hurt me, I trusted him to never leave me, not under any circumstances.

Myths or no myths, I was deeply in love with Embry.

I knew Dad would know sooner or later about Embry being 24 and he'd be mad, considering I told him a lot that we 'study' together. It wasn't much of a lie though; I did study.

But I didn't expect it to be that soon…

"Mary!" I heard Dad call from downstairs. What, Dad? I need to get ready for Rachel and Paul's wedding tonight!

"Yes, Dad?" I answered.

"I need you here!" I rolled my eyes and got downstairs, not quite expecting what I found.

"Yeah?" I answered as soon as I entered the kitchen, where he and Mom were. She looked…disappointed? While he was just plain angry.

" Do, or don't you know how old your boyfriend is?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know he's 24, Dad. It's no big deal," I said.

"It's no big deal? The guy is eight years older than you are!" He yelled.

"And why does that make a difference? You're 5 years older than Mom and I don't see a problem." I never spoke to my parents that way. I regretted every word I said but right then, I didn't care.

"I can't trust him around you," he concluded."How do I know he's not using you?"

"Dad!" I practically yelled." Embry wasn't, isn't and won't ever use me!" I defended him, knowing I was one-hundred percent right.

" It doesn't matter," he said. What?" Because you're not seeing him again."

"What?" Tears were forming in my eyes. How could he do that to me?

"What you've heard, young lady," he said sternly.

He wasn't going to take him away from me, never. Embry meant the world to me now. I loved Mom and Dad. But if they're taking me away from him, I would just leave. They could control Allen of they wanted but not me.

Never.

I was late already, Embry was supposed to pick me up at 9. Now it was 8:45. Great; I have 15 minutes.

I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I kept crying as I continued wearing the black dress I'd prepared for tonight. I put on my heels and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans; that was all I could do right then.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Embry's number…I hoped he would answer.

"Hello?" he answered after the first ring.

"E-Embry," I stuttered, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I-I want to leave," I finally said.

"What? Leave what? Mary, what the Hell is going on?"

"Dad…Look, I just can't stay here anymore."

"Mary," he breathed," Did you fight with your Dad or something?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I breathed, too.

"I'll be right there in two minutes; I'm on my way. Just stay where you are; don't do anything stupid." Stupid? Now staying with you is stupid? If you only knew…

_Embry Call_

What was that about? Mary, the goodie-two-shoes, wanted to _move out_?

I knew she was somehow crazy but not that much. God, what happened?

I was already in full speed in Jake's Rabbit; I'd borrowed it. I had to go there…

Here I am…

I parked in front of the small house and got out of the car, locking it. I knocked on the door, not expecting what to find.

Her mother opened the door. She looked at me apologetically.

"I don't think she could come with you tonight…" she mumbled.

"What's going on? Where's Mary?" I asked, confused.

"Open the door!" I heard her father yell. What the Hell? What did she do to deserve this?

"NO!" She yelled back defiantly." I'm not opening the door until he comes!" I could hear the tears in her voice. Poor Mary.

"Excuse me, Amelia." Her mother had insisted I'd call her by her first name. Women.

She let me through, I ran upstairs passing by her brother's bedroom, which I could hear music from. God, could he be more careless?

"MARY GRACE ANDERSON! Open the door!" He yelled at her. I wanted to get back at him for yelling at her like that but I just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked for the millionth time. I just wished someone would answer me.

"Stay away from her!" he hissed at me." Go find someone your age," he added.

What the Hell?

"Embry?" she called through the door.

"Mary!" Her father yelled at her.

"NO, Dad! Look, we're a package deal, that's if you want me to stay here." I'd never expected her to say something like that, not to anyone, let alone her dad.

He stayed silent, frozen.

She opened the door, tears soaking her face.

"Mary." It was my turn to speak." Let's go inside." Her face was shocked, confused. But she went inside her room anyways.

"I will find somewhere to stay, Em. Even if I have to stay at the Cullens'," she mumbled, looking at the floor." But he can't take you away from me; you're all I have now," she whispered her last part, crying even harder. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh…Everything's going to be just fine," I cooed." But you can't leave, Mary; they're your parents, your family. You don't know how lucky you are to have them. They care about you, Mary," I whispered. I knew exactly how lucky she was; I'd never even met my father, at least when I knew he was my father; I don't know who he is, and my mom doesn't even know I'm a wolf, though it's been about 7 years.

"I know they do," she whined," But I can't let him come between us. Never. Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only good thing that had happened to me in a very long time, I can't just leave you." It hurt me terribly to hear those words and not be able to respond. Were we in a different situation, I would've leaned down and kissed her until she can't breathe.

"We'll find a way, we'll talk to him. I promise you, Mary, I would never let anyone come between us."

"I know," she whispered against my chest.

I couldn't imagine my life without Mary. It was like my life before her was a life of loss, when I found her, I found light, I found beauty.

I found my soul mate.

He wouldn't take her away from me. We'll talk our way out of this, right?

I couldn't support her in her decision, though it would've been better for me; I'd see her much more. But I can't do this to her, I can't take her family away from her. I can't just deprive her of the happiness that I'd never found.

"Let's go to the wedding now, shall we? We're late, you know," I muttered, stroking her hair.

"Come on," she answered." Dad?" He was still stunned; he only kept glaring.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the wedding now, I'll come before 12," she whispered." Please think about what I'd told you," she begged," because I really, really don't want to move out."

Poor Mary; and she's also meeting the vamps tonight.

Who knows what's going to happen next?

* * *

***pouts again* Review? I REALLY need to know what you think!**


	5. Hypnotized

**Same disclaimer applies.**

**I know this chapter isnt as long as the others...but I had to stop there xD **

**Btw- the part where Mary meets the Cullens is in her POV in Rising Sun, I didnt want to repeat it.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews btw.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_

Meeting the Cullens went well. Now I still have one tiny little problem.

Dad.

I calmed down a lot, mainly because of Embry's presence. Now I feel guilty for what I'd done. I'd never spoken to my parents like that.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?" Embry said on our way to my house. I nodded.

"Thanks, Embry," I breathed but he would hear. He smiled.

"My pleasure." I could feel he meant every letter. I let out a small smile. Then I remembered something.

"There's this party tomorrow," I said, he frowned in concentration," I'm going there with the guys from school, do you want to come? I don't think Hamilton would object." Bryan Hamilton's party of the year was going to be tomorrow. He shrugged.

"When?" he asked as we got closer to the house.

"9pm," I informed him, now thinking about what I would wear. It's not like it mattered that much before…But now it does.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 and you'd tell me where to, okay?" he offered. I nodded.

"Sure," I said.

"Here we are," he announced as he stopped in front of the house," Take care." He kissed my forehead and I blushed," And please calm down," he added. I nodded.

"I'll do my best. Promise," I said, trying to smile but it turned out more of a grimace.

"Love you!" he yelled after me as I got out. I giggled.

"Love you, too," I said, waving him goodbye. The porch light was lit. They were still awake. I knocked and Dad opened before I could blink.

"Well, I'm back," I mumbled as I got in," See? No harm done," my tone was dark. How could he think that way of Embry?

He sighed.

"Mary," he started as we entered the living room, I kicked off my heels first thing; they were killing me," I did that for your sake; I want you to be safe," he reasoned. I held my breath for a second to avoid crying.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked," Or my judgment?" He sat down beside me.

"I do trust you, but, honey, I've seen things happen," his voice was restrained.

"Then, trust me, Embry would die before anything happens to me." I know that more than anyone.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie, you're sixteen, I know, but I'd never thought you'd fall for such talk," he said. I laughed mentally. I wanted to tell him that he imprinted on me, that we're meant to be but I didn't know how to explain that to him without blowing the secret I was bound to keep.

"Can I reach some kind of compromise with you?" I asked, hopeful. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How so?" he asked, suspicious.

"Embry would always be with me somewhere public or with parental supervision or whatever, just don't keep us from seeing each other," I was begging, not compromising. He thought about that for a moment.

"Okay," he agreed. I wanted to squeal, to jump, but, instead, I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered," You don't know how much this means to me." Really, you don't."I can still go to the party tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"'Bryan Hamilton's?" he asked. I nodded.

"I told you I would think about it," he started," No," he said with finality. I pouted.

"But-" he cut me off.

"No buts! The kid has a record," he said. I sighed.

"Okay. Can I go to La Push, then?" I asked.

"You both can stay here," he suggested," Don't push your luck." I wanted to object but thought against it.

"Is Mom asleep?" I asked, not really caring about Allen. It's not like he cared when the whole argument happened. Dad nodded." Okay. I'll be in my room," I stated and got upstairs, snatching my heels on my hands. I threw them as soon as I entered the room and changed into my pajamas. I jumped on the bed and let out a huge sigh. I felt my muscles relax as I laid on the comfy bed. I decided that I didn't want to sleep just yet so I texted Embry.

_Hey =) I talked to Dad. He's better. No party tomorrow btw. Come at my place?_

I turned on my iPod and listened to some Rihanna songs as I waited. My phone vibrated while I was listening to the third song, _Hypnotized._

_Told you =P 7 is fine? Miss you already. _

I rolled my eyes and kept listening to the rest of the song before I texted him back. I loved its lyrics, especially now.

_I'm feelin somethin that I can't understand  
It's like I'm captured by the touch of your hand  
It's your vibe  
It's your style  
It's the way that you smile  
Get a little rush when I hear your name  
It's so magnetic when you're here next to me  
Pullin' me closer happens so naturally  
We connect  
It's electric  
This feelin' inside  
Couldn't hold it back even if I tried_

God.

I started texting…

_Great. Miss You too. What are you doing?_

My credit was going to end, soon, but whatever; I was texting Embry. I couldn't care less.

By the time I finished the song, he texted me back.

_Watchin' CSI, wbu? _

I started writing again…

_Was listening to Hypnotized *hint**hint* =P Look I gotta sleep nw. C u tom._

Hypnotized…I surely was.

_Lol. Sleep Tight xD _

I sighed. I didn't have any idea how my relationship with Embry would continue. Frankly, I didn't care much about the hows; I just cared about the result: I would be with Embry Call.

My superhero.

I felt like a little girl, crushing over the guy next door and waiting for him to come. I wouldn't trade that for anything though, even if I'm friends with vampires and is a werewolf's girlfriend. I don't care.

Embry has changed a lot in me, he taught me what true love is, he taught me this feeling of security and safety, he taught me what it feels like to trust someone so much, he taught me…a lot.

Like I needed any more reasons to love him.

His brown eyes were mesmerizing. I don't care if that's because of all this magic and myths. And his hair…God, his hair.

I sighed again and forced myself to sleep; if I thought about him more I wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

I woke up next morning on my mother's voice, which I hadn't quite expected.

"Mary?" she called. I nodded groggily for her to keep talking," It's 1pm already. Get. Up!" she said, her voice cheerful.

"'Kay, Mom, just one minute," I mumbled. She stroked my hair.

"Okay, honey, just get up before William comes back from work and finds you asleep." I could hear her exit the room and close the door behind her. I got up and rubbed my eyes then groaned; remembering that I hadn't washed my make-up from last night. I must look terrible now.

I washed my face then used the make-up remover that I'd been using for a while now. Then, I stepped into the shower and let every single ounce of stress that I had from yesterday disappear.

I got out and dressed up in a pair of jeans and a red pullover; it was pretty cold. Then I combed my hair and dried it, leaving it down on my shoulders. I noticed that it came about three inches after my shoulder line. I needed to cut it; I hated it too long, it bothered me.

I turned on my computer and waited for it to open as I ran downstairs and began preparing my breakfast; Mom was busy tutoring Allen.

After eating, I got back upstairs to find the computer had finally finished loading. I signed in into my e-mail account and began checking the Online list, wanting to kill the time before Embry comes at 7. I scanned through them until I found her.

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx

Couldn't you find any longer name, Stacey? I rolled my eyes and double clicked on her name and the chat window appeared.

_JustMary: hey sweetie_

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx: hey M. h r u?

JustMary: _gd gd wbu_

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx : same as usual. Hows ur bo?

JustMary: _*sigh* dad is debating whether to kill him by hand or gun *rolls eyes* seriously, he cant stand him since he knew how old he really is._

I only told Stacey about this; I needed to tell someone. Wolf secret remained safe though.

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx: OMG! Wt dd u do?

JustMary: _sorta compromised. Parental supervision and stuff like tht._

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx : Aw! Im sorry hon. Good luck doing THAT.

JustMary: _I don't mind tht much…Really don't wanna knw wt u n Brad do *shudders*_

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx: Idiot; it's nt like tht. Anywho I gtg nw

JustMary: _*still shudders* kk c u_

xxxAngelEvenIfIDontActLikeItxxx : Still an idiot *sticks her tongue out* bye!

I laughed and closed the chat window, spending the next hour checking out my Facebook account.

"Mary!" I heard Mom call from downstairs," Grey's Anatomy is on, wanna watch?" I loved med-shows.

"Coming!" I yelled and signed out of my accounts, heading downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------- -

6:59…I couldn't wait for him to come. I began counting seconds…

….3, 2…1

The bell rang. I hopped out of my seat and stormed to the door, opening it with a massive grin on my face, and there he stood, smiling softly as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, sweetie," he said," Any better?" he asked, removing the strand of my hair that was on my face and putting it behind my ear, my heart thudded hardly in my chest and I blushed.

"Yeah," I breathed and got on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek." Come in," I said, gesturing for him to come inside and he did, knocking my breath out with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hello, Embry," Mom greeted him, smiling politely. Apparently, dad was the one behind yesterday's little argument.

"Hello, Amelia," he greeted her, smiling and taking his eyes off me for the shortest second. I held his hand and dragged him to the living room; Dad said that my room was off limits. He stayed upstairs, refusing to see him then. He was just being…well, dad.

"So," he started, sitting beside me on the couch," What were you watching?"he asked.

"First was Grey's Anatomy, then ER, then I just let Mom watch this movie," I kept trying to remember its name," Oh yeah, A Walk To Remember." I just wasn't the type for romantic movies. He chuckled.

"You like med-shows a lot, don't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, then I looked up at him," Being a doctor was on my wish-list when I was little," I stated truthfully. I always imagined myself working at a hospital, helping people.

"Why did you give it up, then?" he asked, curious. I grimaced.

"It's just, well, I discovered that it's too much work," I said, rather playfully; that wasn't the real reason. He chuckled.

"Really?" he asked," Because you don't seem like the type of person who'd back out just because of more work." He knew me too well. And we haven't been together for a long time.

I sighed," I don't think I can make it, you know?" I broke eye-contact," A lot of 'doctors' graduate every year and, well, they're not all good." I hated doing something less than perfect. Especially if it's something I love.

He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Don't think that way; you're amazing. I'm sure you'd be an awesome doctor," he smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just biased," I commented, smiling. He grinned.

"No, you're perfect."

"That proves my point further," I said.

"See? You'd make a great doc." I laughed.

"You're weird, Em." He smiled.

"I know."

We kept on chatting like that for the next hour, then Dad made his appearance.

"Hello," he said, entering the living room. We both tensed, especially Embry. I don't blame him.

"Hey," I said as Embry said his 'Hello'. Dad came by my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Allen needs someone to explain a grammar rule to him, could you go?" he asked. I knew right then that it wasn't about Al; he wanted to talk to Embry. But I decided to play along.

"It's grammar! What's so hard?" I asked rhetorically as I got out of the room and Dad closed the door, killing any chances for me to hear their conversation. I sighed and got up to Al's room. Turns out that he didn't need anything and that I was right. I chuckled to myself, a little nervous about this conversation.

I went to my room and closed the door, turning on the one song that I decided reminded me of Embry; Hypnotized.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I felt a hand shake my shoulder.

"Wake up, honey. It's 12am. Change and go back to sleep," Mom suggested. I got up immediately.

"What? 12?" I said, removing the iPod headphones from my ears."Where's Embry?" I asked and yawned hugely.

"He left about half an hour after you fell asleep," she said. I sighed; I couldn't believe I missed that.

"Fine." I got up and changed as Mom went downstairs. Then I decided to call Embry.

I waited for him to answer but he didn't. Maybe he was on patrol or something. But he told me it wasn't his turn tonight…

A few seconds later, I received a text message that made my heart miss a few beats.

_I can't come tomorrow. I need some time alone. Sorry. Will call later. Dunno when tho. ~Embry._

No! No, no, no, no! I knew this wasn't normal; Embry always came, even if he had patrolling to do, even when their Alpha was in Italy, even if the world revolved the other way he always came.

This wasn't happening!

Not again!

* * *

**Come on!**

**:P**

**Sorry for the cliffy .... But it was sooo tempting :) *angel face***

**Tell me what you think!**

**xoxo  
**


	6. Complications

**Same disclaimer applies xD**

**OMG! Do I have to leave a cliffhanger to get that many reviews ? lol jk…THANK YOU!  
& VanessaWolfeHybrid: Ouch! Here's the chapter *sad face* lol**

**Totally new POV this time…don't ask why I just felt like it.**

**So**

**I totally need to know what you think :D**

**--------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------ **

_Matthew Davis [Matt]_

Finally the exams were over. And partying was actually the best way to finish them; Hamilton's party was tonight…as in now.

I was the DJ, well, just for a couple of songs or something then I would give it back to Bryan or Brad.

I kept switching between songs and everyone just kept dancing and having fun…the kind of fun that would probably end with a police cruiser. But, whatever.

I settled on Low and Brad and Stacey had the spotlight on that one, moving with the beat. I kept humming the familiar lyrics and moving my head with the beat until I was tired; it was 1am already and I had been there since 9.

I cheered for Brad and Stacey, "That was awesome!" I commented using the microphone I had access to," Now everybody cheer for the one and only…Bryan Hamilton." I wasn't in any way staying there for one minute. They cheered and waited for Hamilton to come up where I am and take the lead. I smirked as he glared at me, leaving the bar and continuing what I was doing.

I left the 'stage' or whatever and went outside by the pool, relaxing as the fresh, cold air hit me.

"Hey, dude," David, one on our football team, said. I would've bet he was drunk…okay, maybe half-drunk. I gave him that much.

"Hey," I replied, leaning on the wall. He came and got what looked like a cigar out of his pocket.

"Check _this _out," he said, grinning. I took it in my hand and flipped it on both sides, waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"A cigar? So?" I have smoked before. I didn't like it that much, frankly speaking, but it wasn't such a big deal.

"'So?'" He quoted, looking at me like an idiot." That came straight from _Cuba_. A vanilla cigar which people would _beg _for. And you're saying 'so'?" he snorted. I chuckled at his exaggeration and took it.

"Well, I guess I'll see what people 'beg' for," I mumbled as he lit it for me." Thanks, man," I said before I inhaled. He smiled and turned the other way, going to someone else. As soon as he turned his back, I coughed, getting out the tobacco mixed with vanilla that I'd been taking in. It didn't taste that good at all, for me at least. So I just threw it on the ground and stepped on it, leaning back on the wall.

I got out my phone and dialed Mary's number; the girl said she would come tonight. Where was she?

She answered immediately.

"Embry?" she whispered. I frowned; why was she expecting him to call? I mean, weren't they, like, together now?

"No, it's Matt. Where are you?" I asked casually, though the whole situation felt awfully familiar to me. Oh…that's what happened the night Samantha, my ex, broke up with me. The roles were switched though.

She sighed," Home," she whispered, her voice breaking as if she was resisting tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. What could've happened?

She broke into tears," I don't know, Matt, I wish I do," she managed to say.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! What _happened_?" I pushed, slightly guessing where this was heading towards.

"He…won't…come," she panted. Huh?

"What?" I asked," Look, does your dad have a night shift tonight?" I asked, remembering that she'd told me before that he takes double shifts sometimes.

"Yeah," she breathed," Why?" she asked.

"What do you say, I come get you and you can tell me all about this?" I offered. I owed her more that that; Mary was actually the one who helped me get over the whole Samantha issue. Plus, I had promised before that I would be there when she needed me like she had been right by my side when I needed her. She was my best friend.

"Are you nuts?" she asked," Oh, wait, you _are._" She paused," Dad would kill me if he knew," she said.

"Why would he? He would go home at 5, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," it sounded more like a question. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 1:15 now, I'd get you back home before he's anywhere near it, promise," I said, already worried about her.

She sighed ,"'Kay. I'll be at the corner in 10," she said, slightly distracted." See you," she said.

"See you," I said to the now-dead cell phone. I stuck it back in the pocket of my dark blue jeans and got out the keys to my Nissan, going inside to find Brad.

There he was.

I nudged his shoulder and he turned around, reluctantly leaving Stacey's side. He looked at me questioningly, giving me that 'that-better-be-important' look.

"Just make sure you end up sober enough to drive; I'm leaving," I announced and turned my back to them he grabbed my shoulder.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't want to tell them, honestly; they might get worried. Besides, I didn't want anyone to know about this and tell her father.

"I'm tired." No lie there; I _was_. He raised an eyebrow at me then shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. See you tomorrow," he waved me goodbye and I turned it back, getting out of there.

The road to Mary's street was short; only five minutes away so I waited for her at the corner as she told me she'd go.

I wondered what was wrong with her. Did he leave her? Is that possible? I mean, just the way he looked at her didn't suggest in any way that their relationship was going to end after only one week. He used to get her from school every day, call at Lunch to check up on her, take her out on weekend….This is just unexpected.

Naw; that couldn't be it.

But, then, what happened?

I was snapped out of my reverie with her knocking on my window. I opened it and eyed her tear-soaked face. The one I hadn't seen since last time Max visited. Oh, that was only a week ago. It seemed like forever.

"Hey." I tried to smile but not the cruelest demon could do that when just looking at her heart-broken expression.

She tried to smile back, I think, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Well, come in," I offered, unlocking the other door with my master lock. She shook her head.

"I don't want to be late. We can walk around here if you don't mind?" she offered, zipping her sweater to her neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on; it's cold," I tried to reason but she shook her head again. I sighed; I knew that asking her again would just end up in her insisting or getting back home. Just the old typical Mary Anderson. I closed my window, grabbed my jacket from the backseat and got out of the car, locking it. I hoped that parking was allowed there.

She started walking towards the end of the street and I kept with her slow pace for a moment before I spoke.

"So," I started," Tell me what happened," I demanded. She started crying, again.

"He left. I don't know if it was Dad or just me. I mean, it's the second time that happens with me…there must be some kind of a reason for this. But then I don't know what I did for him to react like that…If I only knew-" she kept babbling do I cut her off.

"Left? Did he just break up with you or what?" I pushed. She stopped and started sobbing instead of just…well, crying. A couple of seconds later she got out her cell phone and opened a message that I read.

"So? Maybe he really needs some time alone," I concluded. Why was she reacting that way?

She shook her head," N-No…H-He always comes," she panted, sobbing even harder," H-He does-doesn't a-answer his p-phone." I pulled her into a hug and she kept sobbing, her breath becoming more and more rigid. That was when I patted her back; she needed to calm down.

"Shh…I'm sure this is nothing," I cooed, truthfully. I mean, the guy said he needed some time alone and that he'd call later. Why did she think he left?

"No!" she whisper-yelled, probably unable to get any more voice out of her, and sobbed even harder, if that was possible. I could feel her hands tremble on my back." He im-" I waited for her to continue but I felt her body become heavier and she collapsed in my hands, almost causing both of us to fall on the ground. I just stared at her for a moment.

Wow; she fainted.

What to do now?

When people faint they get them to the hospital, right?

Right.

But I had to try once before I carried her to my car; okay, so I was stronger than a normal guy; being on the football team and such, but just not that strong.

"Mary? Mary, can you hear me?" I stroked her cheek. No response.

Of course!

I, somehow, managed to get her to the Nissan. We weren't that far away after all. I opened the back door and laid her body in, sighing heavily as I did. I slipped quickly into my front seat and turned the key in the ignition, speeding my way to the hospital.

I knew Dr. Brooke, Stacey's father would be there. Brad told me that he had to convince him to take his daughter to the party while he's out. I didn't get his point though, Dr. Brooke I mean.

I left her in the car and rushed inside, calling for anybody to go out and get her. I accompanied them as they took her on a white bed. I followed them inside and went directly to the 'reception' or whatever. I was met by a nurse.

"Hello, how may I help you?" How do you think?

"Is Dr. Brooke here?" I asked. I had to get someone I knew; I wouldn't be able to do anything if they asked me about anything there.

"Yes," she answered and got back to her paper work. Seriously! Did I come here to ask whether or not he was there?

"Can you call him?" I asked, she looked at me suspiciously.

"And you are…?" I rolled my eyes.

"Matthew Davis, his daughter's friend. Just call him or page him or whatever you do!" I was getting impatient. Normally, a person wouldn't be in the best mood at 2am with his friend somewhere he doesn't know at the hospital, _knocked out_ and a nurse was just being so very annoying.

"Why do you want Dr. Brooke?" I glared at her. If Stacey wasn't at the party, her phone probably somewhere she can't hear, I would've asked for her father's number.

"Just call him already!" I yelled.

"Matt?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to find Dr. Brooke standing with a file in his hand, which he put on the counter and turned to face me. I sighed in relief." Is everything okay?" he asked," Where's Stacey?" I shook my head.

"She's fine, probably still at the party or heading home," I answered, relaxing just a little bit." It's Mary," I informed. He frowned.

" Is she okay?" What do hospitals do to people? I'm _here_, asking for a _doctor_, at _2am_ and telling him that Mary's the _problem. _How could she be okay?

"No," I answered simply," I just got her here, knocked out. They took her somewhere but I don't know where," I said truthfully. He nodded in understanding, motioning for me to follow him to what I realized later was the ER. I followed him.

" Was she drunk?" he asked professionally.

"No; she wasn't at the party in the first place." That was when he returned Stacey's father, not the doctor.

"Then, why was she with you?" he asked curiously. Damn! How couldn't I think of it? Now she's in trouble. I sighed knowing that I couldn't have left her without getting her here. It was my fault.

"She needed to talk about some stuff, we were walking in the street." I was too young to be shot by Officer Anderson. Seriously.

He nodded," Wait here and I'll be right back," he said. I nodded and waited as he went deeper into the ER while I was just in the front. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited then I decided that I should call her father. We were in trouble anyways so I'd better call him myself instead of Dr. Brooke or the hospital. My family was out of town for the weekend anyways so I didn't need to make them worried.

I pulled out my cell phone then remembered I didn't have her father's number and he was at work.

Before I could think of anything else, I felt Dr. Brooke's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"She's fine now. Apparently, there wasn't enough oxygen for her brain, and being hypotensive, she fainted. How did that happen?" he asked. What did he think?

"She was crying, well, sobbing actually," I explained and he nodded.

"I'm going to call William." He left and I sighed, going inside, scanning with my eyes until I found her, sitting up and taking off some kind of a mask. She let out a small smile when she saw me.

"Sorry," she whisper-apologized. I smiled back at her.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded." Were you even supposed to take that off?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's okay," she reassured me.

"Your father is going to be here in-" Dr. Brooke cut me off.

"Ten minutes tops." She gulped and grimaced.

"My funeral," she concluded. I laughed along with Dr. Brooke.

"He's more worried than anything now." Yeah, I bet that what you are when your friend calls saying that your daughter is in the ER with one of her guy friends, who actually got her there, while you think she's safe at home.

About 15 minutes later I heard someone call her name. But it wasn't her dad.

It was her boyfriend.

_Embry Call_

I didn't want to leave the Anderson residence. But she was asleep, how would I stay longer? Especially with her father around.

I knew about the compromise he had with Mary and I didn't mind it one bit; I would be able to see her. He told me to take care of her, to promise to never hurt her, physically or emotionally, to never use her, to never force her into anything. I wanted to laugh at him; I would _never _do any of that. But I couldn't blame him; I would have done exactly the same if she was my daughter. Thank God she isn't.

The way home was just as long as ever. About half an hour, I guess. I didn't have patrol tonight so I didn't need to worry about the hour that much. I parked in front of our little house (Mom and I) and noticed that the light was still lit, and it was 11pm. What was Mom doing this late?

I walked in and called for her and she came out of the kitchen, her glare suggesting that she would kill me if I wasn't just about one-thousand times stronger and taller than her.

"It's 11pm," she said. Yeah, and? So what?

"Yeah?" I was heading to my room when she stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Don't you think I don't know what's going on!" She yelled. I sighed then I froze. She knew about the wolf thing?

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"You're barely ever home and most of the time, you're not in your room at night," she accused, frowning. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Again, yeah?" I said. She set her lips into a hard line.

"What do you do every night outside the house?" she asked then sighed," Tell me if you're, I don't know, having _problems _or anything." I snorted; yeah, right.

No, Mom. I'm completely fine. I just go out every night and either turn into a giant wolf and patrol around La Push, or just go check on, I don't know, my soul mate?

"No; no problems," I replied simply. She frowned.

"Then what do you _do?_" she pushed.

"Nothing, mom. Nothing at all," I lied, looking at the ceiling. I felt like a little kid again, getting all guilty for lying. She knew me just a little bit better than to believe me. But I didn't expect what she was going to say. I mean, we had been having a similar conversation every year or something ever since I phased the first time.

"Your father wouldn't have been proud if he was here." Oh, no, we're not playing this game.

"I don't even know who my father is," I snapped and her eyes widened. I could hear her heart beat unevenly.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked. I balled my hands into tight fists, fighting the urge to phase right there and then.

"We both know that my father _isn't _from Mekkah reservation. He's not the man you told me he is," I finally confronted her after about 7 years of knowing.

Unlike what I expected, she didn't deny it.

"How did you know?" she asked, whispering. I began shaking.

"I just do," I replied.

"_How did you know, Embry?_" she pushed. I was shaking even harder. I decided to tell her everything then. The elders wouldn't be very happy about it but I couldn't care less.

"Because seven years ago I turned into a freaking werewolf! That's how!" I snapped and her eyes widened even more.

"A what? Embry, what are you saying?" she asked, confused. I sighed, my anger isn't an inch less.

"Didn't you hear the legends? The ones about the werewolves and the cold ones? Well, they're all true and I can morph into a giant horse-sized wolf _because _I'm a 'direct descendant'. My father is definitely _not _from another reservation." I hoped she would understand; I wasn't really in the mood to explain the legends to her.

She gulped and just stared into nothing at all for a moment and I was getting impatient; I wanted to get the Hell out of there; the tension was too much for me to bear. But since it was the moment of truth, I wanted to know the answer to the question that the whole Pack was wondering about for seven very long years.

"Mom," I started, trying my best not to yell. She looked at me with teary eyes which made me regret opening the subject in the first place, but I had crossed half the way already," Who _is _my father?" I asked, closing my eyes and waiting for her response.

"Embry," she breathed, her voice breaking.

"I would know sooner or later, just _please _tell me," I begged, my hand hurting from the strength of my fist.

All she said was one word that made me relax a little, frankly speaking, but, at the same time, it hurt to know the truth, though I had known I would have to face it one day.

"Uley." Oh, thank God.

"Thanks, Mom," I mumbled as I went out of the door again, not even caring to get my cell phone with me.

I ran into the woods, letting out all the stress and anger I had been holding for the past couple of minutes as I took off my clothes and morphed into my other self- the gray wolf.

I didn't know that finally knowing the truth would hurt that much. Only then I realized that living in the dark for 24 years was better, that it was painful to finally know who my father really was. I couldn't deny anything now. I couldn't blame it on anything.

I kept running through the trees until I began hearing voices in my head. Damn! I forgot about that!

_What's wrong? _–Jacob asked- _yesterday Seth and now you. What happened?_

_For how many years would you hold that on me, Jake? I said I was sorry and everything's…better now- Seth thought._

I replayed what happened in my head and I could sense their scrambled thoughts. It gave me a 'wolfy headache' as we called it.

_You told her.- _Quil wasn't asking.

_Yeah._

_It's better that way, right?_-Seth thought. I mentally snorted.

_I just need some time alone, please. I don't know how much time; I just need to run; it's easier to deal with the pain like that, you know?_

_I do know that part, but what about Mary? You can't just disappear_- Jake thought.

Yeah, Mary. I haven't considered that, have I? I can't go anywhere that far from her; she's like gravity to me.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that. What will you do?_-Quil thought.

_My cell is at home, send her a text message saying that I would call later and that I can't go tomorrow. Don't specify time 'cause I don't know. Maybe I'd just run around PA or something. I can't be any farther than that._

_Will do. Take care_- Quil thought.

_Who should tell Sam?_- Seth asked.

_Anyone. I don't care right now._

That was when I ran even faster towards Port Angeles, where my Mary would be. It was much easier to deal with human feelings when you're a wolf; everything is much simpler. Only now I knew what Jake felt during that time before Bella's wedding.

I didn't care if I'd stay in this form for hours, days, or even years. I'd still keep an eye on Mary, right? But I knew _she _wouldn't be seeing me, and I couldn't put her through that. I had to go back.

Soon, I know.

Very soon. Maybe an hour or two?

Those 'hour or two' passed pretty quickly and I decided to go silently check on her. I was behind the house in no time, thanks to my super speed. The light in her room was lit. Weird; it must be at least 1am. Maybe she just woke up or something. But, then, I heard her voice.

"Embry?" she whispered and I literally froze. How did she know I was there?

I got closer to the house to be able to hear well.

I heard her soft voice again, strangled though. What's wrong?

"Home," she mumbled. Then I realized she must be either speaking on the phone or talking in her sleep. Relief rushed through me and I howled, stepping back into the trees.

I didn't know I would miss someone's voice that much. I mean, technically, it hadn't been a long time since I saw her but it seemed like forever. I didn't want to waste one more minute.

However.

I needed to get home. I knew Mom would be asleep by now; she didn't wait for me for seven years and she wasn't going to start tonight. Especially tonight.

I hoped Sam would take the news well. After all, that was what we hoped for, right?

Good thing he didn't turn out to be Billy or something. That would've been a problem.

It took me another half an hour to get to the Rez; I was taking my time, excluding any chances that Mom would be awake. The lights weren't lit so I knew that she wasn't. Thank God.

I phased back and untied my clothes from my wrist just to slid them back on me before I entered the house. As I got in and lit the living room, I noticed my cell phone flashing, announcing that I either had missed calls or messages. It wasn't that smart to put different 'flashes' to each kind of alerts or something.

I picked it up and checked it. I had about 5 missed calls from Mary. Weird. Why would she call that late? She'd probably text me or anything. And what was so urgent that she called me five times?

Before I had the chance to call her back or even text her, my phone went off. But it wasn't Mary this time; just a number I didn't recognize. I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"You took her to the party, didn't you?" Huh?

"Who is it?" I asked, already guessing," Oh, hello, Mr. Anderson."

Then it sank in. Took who? Where? The party? What?

"Just answer me," he was getting impatient," I told you to take care of her." Okay, I don't get anything now.

"What happened?" I asked. He paused for a second.

"Don't you know?" he asked, apparently surprised." Dr. Brooke just called saying that Mary was in the hospital. I don't know what happened yet but I thought you were with her." I froze. What? She was in her room not 40 minutes ago. What could've happened to her? Was she okay? Why did he assume- he cut my thoughts off."You'd better not have anything to do with this." That's when I heard the familiar beep. He hung up on me.

I quickly grabbed my keys and my phone and sprinted outside, not caring to lock the door behind me; what could happen here? I didn't care if anything could though.

Did she have some sort of an accident? Did she fall or something? Hurt herself- No, she wouldn't do that, would she?

Did she faint?

God.

What happened?

I was on autopilot as I drove to the hospital, way over the speed limit. I was extremely worried about her. I didn't care if I get a ticket or crash into a car; I would probably walk out of it unharmed, or in worst cases, take about half an hour to heal. The result would be one though- I would go to Mary.

I didn't think it took me more than fifteen minutes on the high way to get there. I left my motorcycle in front of the door, not really caring if it was legal or not, and hurried through the automatic door, bursting into someone who looked like a doctor.

"Sorry. Where's the ER?" I asked. Mary would be there, right? I mean, where else? I hoped she wasn't somewhere else; the ER was more than enough.

She looked at me, her eyes screaming 'idiot'. I didn't care.

"This way," she said, pointing at a door with a huge 'ER' written on it. I felt stupid, honestly, but, again, I didn't care.

I ran towards the door, which, by slamming into it, I knew it wasn't automatic like the first one. I began looking for her until I saw a glimpse of the mahogany hair of the person I adore.

Mary.

I called her name loudly as I hurried towards her, noticing her friend, Matt, standing beside her. I wondered for a second if he had anything to do with this but decided to save that for later. I slowed my pace as I came closer and heard the one sound I didn't want to hear. The only thing I hated the most at the moment.

I heard her cry.

---------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- --------------------

**So? **

**Tell me what you think 'cause I'm REALLY worried about this one :S**

**xoxo**


	7. More Than I Ever Thought Possible

**100 REVIEWS! You're the best :D:D THANK YOU :)**

**Here's Chapter Seven. I hope you guys like it...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Seven_

_Mary Grace Anderson_

I liked how it felt like to faint, to lose that annoying consciousness and awareness of what was really going on. I loved to feel carefree, to restore one of the feelings I used to feel around my...well, Embry. I could think about him, right?

Embry.

His name was like magic to me. Though only now I felt like it was much heavier; I couldn't have him like I used to. Used to.

I couldn't believe I was about to tell Matt about the whole imprinting thing. I thanked God I didn't. But, could it be what Matt said? That he only needed some time? That we weren't over just yet?

But he always comes, or at least calls.

I hated reality more than anything now because,

A, Embry left.

B, I'm in HUGE trouble.

C, The previous combined.

I was about to hop down the bed when I heard someone call my name. I knew this voice too well. The only voice I loved to hear my name in.

Embry's voice.

I felt a fresh wave of tears rush through me as I remembered his voice. He couldn't have been here, in the hospital, right?

I had to calm myself down; I didn't want to stay here for much longer; I wanted to go home and sleep, restore that feeling I missed. I just hoped I wouldn't have nightmares.

"Mary," Embry's voice said again but in recognition this time. I didn't move an inch, hoping to hear his voice just one more time..."Mary, honey, look at me." That was when I felt his super-warm, massive hand touch my cheek. I gasped and looked at my left to find him actually there, sitting right beside me, in the hospital. Everything just didn't make any more sense."Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, frantic. I just kept staring at him, unable to comprehend anything now. He frowned and turned his head to Matt, who was standing not a foot away. He came closer and bent down to my eye-level.

"He's really here," he reassured with a smile," Just answer before he thinks you can't talk any more."

"Embry," I finally spoke, a smile creeping on my face. He sighed and Matt stepped back, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What happened?" he repeated and I suddenly felt ashamed of myself; he didn't leave, did he? Why else would he be here? I could feel my cheeks get hotter.

"I..." I paused, looking for an explanation," fainted." I simply said. He frowned again.

"Why?" he pushed. I grimaced and looked at Matt for support but I was surprised he wasn't there, and neither was Dr. Brooke, to think about it. Great; I had to deal with this all by myself.

"I-I was crying," I, again, kept my reply simple. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. I relaxed for a second, thinking he wouldn't ask for a reason but I was wrong because the next thing he said was...

"Who made you cry?" he asked, only to make it harder for me to explain; what would I say? 'You'?

Apparently, that was what I said.

He looked extremely shocked, confused and...hurt. I wanted to slap myself for doing this to him.

"What did I do?" he asked, his voice came out merely a whisper,"Tell me what I did to make you cry, I promise, Mary, I would never-" I cut him off, my breath heavier from all the pressure. I leaned back on the bed.

"You didn't do anything. I was just being stupid." I avoided eye-contact, playing with the edge of my sleeve. He stayed silent for a moment. I hated this silence; it was uncomfortable.

"No, there has to be a reason," he said, probably more to himself,"Just tell me what I did wrong. I wouldn't get upset, I promise." I let out a tear I didn't realize I was holding. He wiped it away before it even reached my chin." Please," he begged. I just hugged him.

"Promise you wouldn't get upset?" I asked. He nodded in my shoulder. I liked it better this way; I wouldn't have to see his face when I tell him." I-I thought you..._left_-" I choked the word,"When you sent me the text message and then didn't answer your phone, it all seemed awfully familiar to me; it reminded me of what happened..._before_. I mean, you're always there; you always come. I just couldn't make any sense out of it. It hurt like Hell, Em. It hurt to think that I lost you," I whispered the last part, my tears ruining his shirt."Then, Matt called and wanted to know what happened- He wanted to help me and he was at the party so I told him I'd meet him at the corner, then I told him and well, I'm here now." He pulled away and I avoided eye-contact with him.

"Mary," he breathed." I told you that I would _never _leave you," he said. I looked at my hands, resisting tears; I have ruined everything.

"I know," I managed to choke, my fingers hurting from the strength of my fist."I'm sorry," I apologized, still not looking at him.

"No- No, Mary, that's not it," he said," I wanted to apologize for that; I know I shouldn't have-" he paused. I never heard him stutter."It's all my fault," he concluded. I looked at him immediately.

"No!" I objected," It's not your fault I have..._issues_." It's not your fault I'm all broken, it's not your fault I'm so weak, it's not your fault I don't have any faith in myself. It was never your fault.

He was about to speak again when Dad came into view, reminding me of B, I was in huge trouble. I was just glad he couldn't take it on Embry this time.

He rushed to my side and Embry stood up, his face unreadable. I grimaced, knowing that I shouldn't have told him any of this. He must think I'm nuts now.

"Sweetie," Dad breathed, stroking my hair," Are you better now?" he asked," Matt and Dr. Brooke told me what happened." I felt a knit in my stomach, and not a good one. He would get back to dealing with me with over-sensitivity like 18 months ago, after the Max thing. They all dealt with me with great care, like I could snap any minute.

I just nodded, getting on my feet again.

"You have to take your vitamins regularly. I suppose you still have them?" Dr. Brooke asked. I nodded again." Just make sure they didn't expire." I let out a small smile.

"I didn't buy them _that _long ago," I said, grabbing my sweater.

"Let's go home," Dad said, his hand on my back. I glanced at Embry who nodded and ran a hand through my hair again.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised. I nodded and went with Dad, unable to do anything else. I felt really sleepy by then; it was about 3am or something. As soon as we were in the car I spoke up.

"Aren't you going to yell?" I asked,"Punish me? Ground me? Do anything at all?" I hated this silence. He sighed.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, focusing on the road. I sighed in frustration.

"No, it's just-" I decided to just tell him what was on my mind and get this over with,"I hate it when you deal with me like I'm super-sensitive."

"You fainted from crying, Mary," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes," I'm hypotensive and I don't take my vitamins, that was to be expected."

I noticed how his grip tightened on the steering wheel," Matt really told me everything." Thanks, Matt.

"And?" I pushed.

"Honestly, honey, it's not normal. You thought he left you because he said he needed some time alone," he said. Since when was anything about our relationship 'normal'?

"Right after you talked to him," I pointed out." If it was anywhere near last time then that was to be expected, too."

"I only told him to take care of you," he defended.

"How would I know?" I asked rhetorically. He sighed again.

"Alright then," he started," What were you thinking, going out in the middle of the night without telling anybody? Who knows what could've happened to you? Thank God you _only _fainted." He was really mad. I could sense he didn't just say that because I asked him to.

I gulped and looked out of the window. We were finally home.

"Sorry, Dad," I whispered as he parked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I just need you to be more careful, sweetie. You're almost a grown up now, you need to think more about stuff." That's better." I know you can do that," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll do my best," I promised.

"That includes taking your vitamins," he said in a warning tone. I just nodded and got out of the car, heading towards the house.

This is much better.

I woke up the next morning on some noise downstairs. I groaned as I glanced at my watch; it was still 10am and I haven't slept well enough. However, I got up and did my usual routine, trying to pretend my best that yesterday didn't happen, especially the very last part.

I was going to call Embry but decided it was too early; he could be asleep. So I went downstairs just to find Mom and Dad in the kitchen, arguing, apparently.

"Still! You should've called!" Mom yelled.

"Amelia," Dad said in a warning tone. I entered the kitchen then. They both noticed my presence and stopped talking. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning," I said, grabbing a toast, not really caring to heat it, and nibbling on it; I wasn't that hungry.

"Good morning, honey, are you okay?" Mom asked, I stopped eating and sighed.

"I'm okay, everything's fine. Dunno whether I'm grounded or not. And, no, Dad shouldn't have called; you would've freaked out," I said, playing with my food. Dad chuckled.

"You're not grounded," he announced,"_But, _you're not allowed out of the house after 8pm." I opened my mouth to object but shut it immediately; at least I got to go out in the morning.

"Is Embry allowed in?" I asked," After 8pm, I mean?" He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"9:30 tops," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I left and got upstairs to open my computer, work a little before Embry calls. I thought again about that, my life was revolving around him. Not that I minded that much.

I spent the next hour on Facebook and MSN then I checked my inbox...I only found one message that wasn't spam.

_From: j-cox pghigh. com  
_

_Subject: Yearbook_

_Content:_

_I hope you had a fun weekend. Our next meeting will be tomorrow at 11am. Don't forget to get your tasks. _

_Please reply if you are having any problems._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Cox_

Oh. I almost forgot about the cover thing. I'm almost done but I still have to complete the plain drafts I have. I, immediately, began working on it. I didn't realize that 3 hours had passed except when I heard my phone ring. I ran to it, knowing it was Embry. I answered immediately.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, honey," he said. I smiled and blushed. Good thing he wasn't here to see it."How're you?"

"'Am good," I said," You?"

"Fine," he said," Do you want to go out? Oh, wait," he paused," Are you grounded?"

"Nope."

"Weird," he commented.

"I know," I replied, the smile never leaving my face."Where do you want to go?" I asked, knowing that I'd still have to stick to the compromise I had with Dad.

"I don't know," he said,"Maybe First Beach? It's sunny today- Something that doesn't happen often around here- and the water is good." I thought about that for a second. Where was my tankini? Oh, right- In the dr-"Mary?" he called when I didn't answer.

"Oh, okay," I answered," It wouldn't be that cold, right?" I asked.

"You have me," he answered," Plus, I don't think it's _that _cold." It's almost December, Embry.

"Okay, then." I didn't really care about the cold around him.

"Pick you up in an hour?" he suggested. I glanced at my clock; it was 1:30pm.

"Sure," I said," See you."

"See you." And, with that, I ended the call. I sighed happily and threw myself on the bed.

I drifted to thoughts a little- What made me think that he really left? Am I that unconfident?

As soon as he said that he wanted some time alone he- What?

How couldn't I think about that?!

Something happened! Something super-major happened with Embry that made him send me this message. God! I feel so stupid.

I wondered a little what could have happened with him but remembered I had to get ready. Oh, and tell Mom I was going out.

I ran downstairs to find Mom with Allen in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Mom?" I said.

"Yes, honey?" she answered, turning her head to me.

"I'm going to First Beach with Embry in a few, is it okay?" The question wasn't really for permission, I just wanted her to know. She smiled.

"Yeah, sure," she said,"Just the beach, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Gee, I wonder where they're _really _going," Al commented, only to earn a glare from me.

"If you had a girlfriend, maybe I would've asked you to come. But, too bad," I teased. I wasn't going to take him with me even if he had a girlfriend.

"Whatever," he grumbled and Mom chuckled. I went upstairs and got the tankini out of the drawer.

I eyed my blue-and-black tankini and decided to wear my white, V-neck top with my dark blue skinny jeans on it. I wasn't going to tell anyone what we were going to do.

I wore them all and grabbed my sweater, my over-sized, never-really-used, white bag and put extra clothes in there, just in case, along with a towel and my hairbrush. As for my hair, I just dried it and let it down, knowing it will be wet later, so there wasn't a need to do anything special.

"Mary!" Al called from downstairs,"Your boyfriend's here," he announced, monotonously. Sometimes I wished I could trade Allen for Matt. I chuckled at the thought and went downstairs to find Embry waiting and Mom wasn't there; she had to work.

He grinned when he saw me,"Hey," he said and kissed me cheek. I blushed.

"Hey," I greeted him back,"I'm ready," I said. He took my bag from me.

"Do you have your vitamins?" he asked. Ugh; I forgot to take them today.

"No." Sometimes he made me feel like he's my father. Now was definitely one of those times.

He gave me a disapproving look," Go get it," he said and I nodded and left him for less than a minute to get my box of Centrum. I opened it and swallowed one with a glass of water, putting it back with the medicine.

"I took one," I said, grabbing his hand." Come on, let's go." He smiled and led me to his motorcycle. I sat in my usual spot; right in front of him, my bag in my hand now. He hopped on, too, and started it, causing it to roar to life. I leaned back on his chest and felt the wind hit me, without any rain.

"So," I started when I noticed how silent he was," What happened?" I asked. I could almost see his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"W-" I cut him off.

"Yesterday," I clarified," What made you send me this text?" 'If you're not leaving me', I wanted to add. He tensed.

"Nothing," he said. But even I could tell it was a lie.

"Aw, come on, Em," I pushed," Maybe I could help." He sighed.

"I- Just-" he stuttered," I had a little..._argument _with Mom," he said. I could tell that wasn't all the story. But if he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it, I wouldn't push.

"Oh," I said," It's going to be fine," I reassured him though I didn't know what the 'argument' was about."I mean, I argue with Dad all the time," I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah," he breathed." Your brother doesn't like me that much," he commented, changing the subject. I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't like _me _that much," I said and we both laughed," No, really. Besides, since when does girlfriend's brother like the boyfriend?" he laughed again. I loved it when he laughed. Or, to be more accurate, when I made him laugh.

"Yeah, you're right," he said."Here we are." He parked the motorcycle and we both headed towards First Beach. The water looked good indeed. In fact, there were about 15 people there, something that I didn't think happens in this time of the year.

As soon as we were finally about a couple of feet away from the water he turned to me,"Are you going to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the water. I nodded and he grinned. He took off his shirt and jeans to stay in only a black swimsuit. I had to focus really hard to be able to concentrate on taking off my own clothes.

I did quickly and threw my jeans and top on my bag, turning to Embry a little self-consciously; I wasn't the skinniest person alive. Talk about self-consciousness.

He smiled when he saw me, something he always does. I'd bet that blush was becoming a permenant thing.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear,"Now, come on," he took my hand and led me to the water. The temperature of the sand wasn't suggesting, in any way, that the water would be warm. Which was to be expected, I think.

The freezing water hit my foot and I shivered, stopping in my place. Embry chuckled.

"It's not so cold," he commented. Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. Can't-feel-the-cold. I didn't move, waiting to get used to it."Come closer." He was a couple of feet deeper into the water so I shook my head. He sighed and came closer to me. I could feel his heat better now.

"Okay," I mumbled and he laughed at my tone, dragging me inside. When he was so close, the water actually felt refreshing more than anything.

We kept walking for a while until the water came to my waist. He jumped into the water and got his head out, gesturing for me to do the same. I shot him a horrified look and he rolled his eyes and did something I didn't expect; he got up and carried me, bridal style, and ran, really fast, deeper into the water, until the water came to his neck, that I was, now, gripping with all I had of force.

"N-No," I said as I tried to put my foot down but realized I couldn't; I was too short.

"Calm down," he said gently, removing a wet strand of hair from my face; the waves totally soaked us when we were there. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest, but not for the usual reasons; I was afraid. I hated to feel like I couldn't take control.

"E-Embry," I said," L-Let's just get a l-little bit out." His face was smug.

"I won't let you go," he promised. Why did I have this feeling that this wasn't just about the water?

"I know, I know," I said, a little frantically,"Just- get us to a place where I can actually stand up." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded."Do you trust that I would keep you safe?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, relaxing just the tiniest bit. He leaned down and kissed me, not quickly this time. I kissed him back, forgetting about where we were or how we were.

"I love you," he said and a wave hit us right when I wanted to say my "I love you, too."

More than I ever thought possible, Em, more than I ever thought possible.

* * *

**Sooo**

**What do you think? I NEED to know, please :)**

**xoxo  
**


	8. First Thing

**Soooo Sooo Sooo Sorry this is late! I was a little bit stuck! **

**Thank you SOOOO MUCH for the review! I'm glad you liked the cute little part in the end.**

**Pretty tense chapter, don't ask how. Just now as "fun" as the last one was =)**

**Here ya go...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Eight_

I shivered again as the cold breeze hit my damp skin though Embry had an arm wrapped securely around me. He kept gazing into the beautiful waves, narrowing his eyes a little bit, his perfect brown hair a shade darker, some of it still on his forehead. His hair was the only thing that stayed wet; probably because of his freakish temperature. After a while, I wasn't so cold anymore; his heat was enough to dry me too. Apparently, when it's 'almost December', a towel is barely enough to dry your hair.

Frankly, I didn't like this silence. Especially that I knew it was uncomfortable. Of course, by now, and after the little 'show' Embry made in the water, I was really sure it wasn't me that made him upset. But, again, what kind of 'little argument' with his mother would upset him that bad?

I thought of possibilities but couldn't come out with something that didn't sound so soap opera-y. So I decided to speak up; I still felt this urge to comfort him, wipe away his worries. I wanted him to be happy. Just as simple as that.

I looked up at him and found him still gazing, unaware of all the staring I'd been making for the last couple of minutes, which was good, I guessed; I would've blushed even more than usual if he caught me staring at him. I touched his smooth, warm cheek with my not-so-cold hand and succeeded to get his attention.

"Earth to Embry," I said, smiling. He smiled back immediately.

"Sorry I got lost for a second." A second? How aware were you?

"It's okay," I reassured," Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's nothing, really," he said immediately." Just like I said, a little argument with Mom." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Embry," I tried to sound persuasive," You can tell me. You know that, right?" I said, seeking reassurance." Do you trust me as much as I trust you, Embry?" I asked, repeating his question from earlier. His eyes got wide for a second.

"Of course! Of course I trust you, honey," he said immediately," It's not that I swear- It's just-" he paused and I sighed.

"Come on," I pushed, fully aware that he'll feel much better if he let it out," Like I said, maybe I can help." I didn't know where all this courage came from but what I knew was that I wasn't going to keep pushing if he didn't tell me.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me something." His face was...worried when he said that. I wondered why but nodded." Promise it won't change the way you...look at me. I'm still the same, okay? Really. It's no big deal, but it's-" He was rambling so I cut him off.

"I promise, Em. I don't see what could've happened that would make me 'change the way I look at you'." I made quotation marks in the air, earning a small smile. He sat upright, and so did I, facing him now. I could feel the difference between when I was so close to him and now, it was so cold.

"So, here's the deal." He was looking at me straight in the eye, making me lose any chances to think straight in the first place."You know how only direct descendants from the first werewolves phase later?" I remembered what he had told me before and nodded, frowning; I couldn't see how those were connected."Well, back to before I was born, Mom moved here, to La Push I mean, from another reservation, the Mekkah reservation," he explained," And, in a couple of months, she had me, which is why everyone immediately connected me to her ex-husband, but, then, after 17 years, I phased." His eyes were sad when he said this, almost ashamed." Which brings us to point number one-" I cut him off.

"Your father is definitely a Quiluete," I concluded. He nodded.

"Exactly." There was more to the story, I could tell, but I wanted to get to the point of what really made him upset; he must've known about THAT for at least 7 years, from the time he first phased. I patted my head mentally; I was getting to understand this.

"And?" I urged him to continue. He sighed again.

"I didn't tell Mom I knew. But then, last night, I told her about everything...even the wolf thing, she didn't know about." His tone was getting lower by the second," And I haven't seen her since then," he finished, grimacing." I'm worried about her, Mary; after all, she's my Mom," he said,"She's the only family I have and I don't know what this had done to her. But, again, I don't want to go home now; afraid I might not find her there, or worse, afraid I'd find her there and she hates my guts...or afraid of the monster I am." He took a deep breath."This sucks!"He concluded and I hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be just fine," I cooed," She's going to accept it, believe me; I did. You're her child, Embry, she would never hate you. I can guarantee you that," I said soothingly, truthfully,"Now, do you want to go home? We can-" He cut me off, shaking his head.

"No, no, not now. I can't do it," he replied immediately. I nodded understandingly."Plus, I have to speak to Sam first." I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, not able to connect Sam Uley to the incident in any way. Okay, maybe because he's a wolf, too? I didn't know...

He chuckled humorlessly," Turns out he's my half-brother," he said. I tightened my grip around him then brought a hand up and ran it through his now-dry hair.

"Do you want to go now?" I suggested. He broke away from our hug.

"But it's your-" I cut him off with a glare.

"It isn't always about me, Embry. Now, come on." I was about to stand up when he opened his mouth, probably to argue," I need a place to change in anyways." I rolled my eyes. Damn this imprinting, making him forget about _himself._

He agreed, getting up, too. Then, as I took the jeans and top in my hands, he wrapped the towel around my shoulders. I smiled as he picked up my bag- Something that I'm really getting used to- and took my hand with his free hand.

Walking on the sand in half-wet flip flops isn't really the most comfortable thing in the world, but I managed. It made us the tiniest bit slow though. We walked our way to Sam and Emily's in about 15 minutes. I was honestly tired by then; I have slept for almost 5 or 6 hours only and I hadn't eaten anything but a toast. He must have noticed. Awesome.

"You're okay?" he asked," You're panting," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"People tend to pant when they walk a lot, Mr. Wolf." He smiled but then slapped his forehead.

"I should've-" This was getting a little bit annoying.

"Embry Stephen Call stop that!" He looked surprised by my tone. I sighed," Seriously, I'm fine. I would tell you if something's wrong, promise." He kissed me quickly.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said sarcastically, laughing a bit. I laughed along as we finally made it to the door, he didn't bother to knock, he just opened it. Emily was there, she got out of the kitchen immdiately.

"Mary!" She said, greeting me with a brief hug," Long time no see, young lady," she said. I chuckled.

"Missed you, too, Emily." She looked at Embry with worried eyes.

"How are you doing now?" She asked. He just shrugged.

"Is Sam here?" he asked.

"On his way," she said." Hey, don't be upset. Now, I'm your sister-in-law you know that?" He chuckled.

"Never really thought about it that way. It sounds better." She laughed.

"Are you two hungry?" She asked." I have some food left in the kitchen. Can you believe it? There's actually some food left!" She seemed really happy. We smiled.

"Sure; I can smell the chicken from here," he said. Seth came out from the kitchen, chewing something.

"And the dessert is much better," he said while eating. It sounded more like 'Ad de desset id much better'. He finally swallowed." Hey, Mary!" I waved at him.

"Hey, Seth." He smiled, getting back into the kitchen as he ran his hand through his long, black hair to get it away from his face.

"Seth Clearwater!" Emily practically yelled at the much-taller, much-stronger but obviously younger guy." You got cake in your hair!" He rolled his eyes.

"Gee, Em! Watcha gonna do when you have your own child?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

I changed into the dry underwear I got and pulled on my white top and skinny jeans in Emily's bathroom. Then, when I got out, I got to eat some of those delicious chicken rolls that Emily had made. Sam arrived while we were eating and Embry excused himself to talk to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek, reassuring him again that everything will be just fine.

I went on eating silently, wishing that everything will turn out alright. Emily sat next to me on the kitchen table.

"How was he?" she whispered, her tone concerned. I sighed and stopped eating.

"Not so well, Emily," I replied," He's so worried about his mother." She nodded in understanding.

"Of course he is," she said," Nobody has seen her ever since." She looked at me," Are you better now?" she asked. Yeah, yeah. Nothing stays hidden here.

"I'm more than fine," I reassured with a smile," A lot of people have been asking me this lately." I rolled my eyes. She chuckled.

"That's what you get for being imprinted on," she joked, washing the dishes. I was about to get up and hel her when my phone rang. I had to dig in my bag for a couple of seconds until I found it. I glanced at the caller's ID. Matt. I answered immediately.

"Matt!" I said.

"Hey, M. How're you doin' now?" he asked. I smiled.

"Fine, really," I said," Did you just wake up now, Matthew?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled.

"Matthew?" he laughed," Yeah, I just got up now and, y'know, took a shower and such."

"Great," I said then remembered what Dad had told me," Oh, by the way."

"What?" he asked.

"Why, oh why, did you tell my _father _about what I told you yesterday?" I asked, trying to make my tone a little mad but wasn't that successful.

"Oh," he said," Didn't any one ever tell you how intimidating your father can be?" he asked," The man knew I was smoking and I didn't come anywhere close to him then he asked me about what happened. I thought he could read my mind for a second." He freaked out.

"No, it's okay," I said," Really, I'm not even grounded."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." I smiled," So are you-" I was cut off by a howl outside. I glanced out of the window to find the huge gray wolf with the black spots- AKA, Embry. "Oh my," I whispered.

"Um, Mary, is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No, no. I'll- Uh- talk to you later. Bye." I didn't wait for him to reply, I hung up on him and threw the cell phone on the kitchen table, running outside to see what went wrong. I was about to get out when I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders, preventing me from moving any further.

"Don't," Seth said." He's not in control right now-" He tried to reason as we stood on the front porch, now two wolves in the scene, Embry and Sam, I assumed.

"What happened?" I asked as Seth loosened his grip on my shoulders.

"His mother," he explained," She was with Quil's Mom this morning but she's nowhere to be found now." My eyes widened in horror.

"What?" I whisper-yelled, "Where do you think she went?" I asked, still staring worriedly at _my _wolf that was now whimpering on the ground.

"Nobody knows," Seth answered, sadly."And don't worry about him, Jake's probably phased, too. He looks like he took one of those Alpha orders." I sighed.

"Can I go to him now?" I asked. Seth just looked at the Black Wolf, Sam, before he talked.

"Okay, I guess." The other wolf stepped back, giving me space. I ran to him and sat on my knees, making our heads in the same level. My hands were shaking as I gently stroked his fur and he whined. It was the second time I see him in this form.

"I know, I know," I said," She probably just needs her time, right?" I asked, not really sure, honestly." She's not going to leave." Who'd believe I was saying that? "You have to believe that she's okay." Physically, at least. His head rested lightly in my hand and I ran my other hand through his silky gray fur, feeling his pulse everywhere I touched.

He licked from my collarbone to my cheek. I made a face at him but laughed.

"You're...So...Going...To...Pay...For that, Em!" I was rolling with laughter as he licked me again. I managed to stand up and straighten my top." Go phase back so I could talk to you," I smiled. "Come on!" I pushed him as someone threw a pair of pants at him. I turned around reflexively and found out it was Jacob. He smiled when he saw me and I could feel the Embry-wolf run towards the woods.

"Thank you," he said. I frowned, confused. So he explained,"He relaxed a lot." Oh.

I nodded and turned around to find Embry coming, his face quite unreadable. He hugged me.

"I love you, Mary, you know that?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, mmm, let's see," I said," You said it about one million, two thousand, one-hundred and fifty-seven times now."

"And I still can't make it clear enough." Aww, Embry! I pulled away from our hug.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked," I still have about two hours before I go home." And I really don't care about the compromise with Dad now; it's not like we're going to his house to make-out. He nodded.

"If you don't mind," he said.

"Wow," Seth and Jake said. I turned around and looked at them questioningly. They just looked at Embry and laughed while he glared darkly at them.

"I'll just go get my stuff and come, 'Kay?" He nodded.

"Sure," he said," And I'll go get the motorcycle; it's a long way there." 'And you seem tired' hung in the air. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and walked away. Seth and Jake were still laughing when I got inside, while Sam and Emily were talking in the kitchen. I grabbed my bag but I still had to wait a little before Embry would come so I decided to ask what they were laughing about.

"Hey, Seth," I called," Jacob." They turned to me, still muffling their laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell!" Seth volunteered. I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's just-" he laughed again-" _weird_ that Mr. I-Dated-Half-The-Females-In-The-State is asking before taking you home!" I blushed crimson red as I realized what they meant and was about to talk, defend myself when Embry got here, throwing daggers at both of them. I noticed that he had a shirt on.

"Shut up," he growled and looked at Jacob," _You _of all people should know it isn't about this!" he yelled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, honey," he whispered in my ear and we went out of Sam and Emily's and we hopped on the motorcycle as usual. "Do you want to go to your home now? I know about the comp-" I cut him off.

"No, let's go to your house and hope your mother is there, okay?" He sighed and nodded.

"'Kay," he said and sped up until we reached a small, brown house. He parked in front of it.

"Uh- Em, I know now isn't exactly the best time, but I really like your house." He chuckled, a nervous shade in his voice. I took his hand and squeezed it as we entered.

"Mom!" He called and a woman was running downstairs with a suitcase in her hand. He dropped my hand and went to her side.

"Embry." She looked surprised to see him there now. She looked over his shoulder and saw me. I could see she was a little confused but she dropped it. He looked at her suitcase and balled his hands into fists.

"Mom, where are you going?" he asked, dragging the letters." Please don't tell me you're leaving." She dropped her head.

"I just need to sort some stuff in my mind," she whispered, still looking at the ground." It won't be-" He cut her off, grabbing the suitcase from her.

"No," he said, "No, Mom. I'd leave for a while if you want. Just-" He sighed in frustration," Don't go anywhere." I could see she was crying.

"Baby, I don't want you to-" she sobbed," I talked to Kiki today," she said. Quil's mother, I guessed." She told me all about- you know, the 'wolf thing'." She sighed," I know you're disappoin-" he cut her off.

"Mom!" he said." I'm NOT disappointed. I'm NOT mad. I'm perfectly FINE with...what happened. Okay?" I could feel the tears in his voice. I never thought I'd see the day when Embry Call cried. He hugged her and she hugged him back just as urgently. I felt like an intruder all of a sudden."You won't leave, right? Promise me you won't." She nodded into his shoulder then took a couple of deep breaths before wiping her tears and noticing me, again. I forgot that we weren't introduced. Awkward. I cleared my throat as they broke their hug. He turned to me after he quickly ran his hand on his cheeks, probably to check that no tears were there. I smiled and waved at his mother. She smiled back and looked at her son for explanation. He stretched out a hand for me and I took it, getting closer to him. "Mom, this is Mary, my girlfriend," he introduced," And my imprint, since you know about that, too." She smiled, contrasting with her teary-eyes.

"Hello, Mary," she said, her voice still low," Um- As you know now, I'm Embry's mother, Amber." I smiled and reached out for her hand and we shook hands briefly. Embry glanced at his clock.

"We'd better get going now so you could go back before, 8 right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Better than grounded," I muttered. He nodded in agreement. I glanced at his mother.

"See you later-" What do I say? I settled for nothing but my tone was obvious. She smiled again.

"Call me Amber." I nodded. He kissed his mother's forehead and put a hand on my back, leading me outside. We went out and rode on his motorcycle again. I put my bag between my legs and rested my head on his strong chest as he sped and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired by then.

"It went well," he commented after a moment of silence. I inhaled the fresh, cold air and smiled.

"I told you." That sort of reminded me when I had trouble with my parents. Apparently, he remembered too; he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," he breathed. I remembered something then, as all the nervousneess from the previous situation subsided.

"Did you really date half Washington?" I asked, honestly curious. He laughed.

"About," he replied." How many did _you _date?" he asked. I opened my eyes to glance at his curious face, almost nervous.

"Technically?" I said. He nodded."None."

"No. Way!" I rolled my eyes.

"What makes it so hard to believe?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing it's just-" he paused, "Here we are," he announced as usual as he stopped in front of my house. I sighed as I hopped down, exhausted by now and literallly dragged my over-sized bag. I looked up at him and smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Call you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure," he said." First thing." I grinned.

Well, duh, Embry. First thing! My life kinda revolves around you now! I sighed happily and turned on my heels, already half-asleep as I knocked on the door. Allen opened.

"Done making out?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Shut up."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**This is getting old, I know, but I REALLY wanna know 'cause I'm nervous about this one.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	9. Cute

**Disclaimer: All I own here are Mary, Allen, William, Amelia, Bryan, Brad, Stacey and Matt. The rest, definitely not mine.**

**THANK YOU for all the super-awesome reviews! I'm sorry, again, that this is late, and that Shooting Stars is late, too, but you know about my laptop. It's still not fixed...yet. =S *sigh***

**Anyways, this chapter is as fluff- I think- as I could do and is dedicated to both Summernsrping and LiLAnnie123; the first for wanting a fluff without any major drama -I hope you like it- and the second for encouraging me to write on FF in the first place, I don't think I really had the chance to thank her.**

**Sorry- a very long A/N but here's the story =) Hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Nine_

Allen was just being the annoying little brother he is. I still wonder sometimes how come I care for him that much but, whatever. He's my brother anyways so it must be some kind of a package deal. I chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, sweetie," Mom greeted me from the kitchen, apparently making something for dinner. I threw my white bag on the floor and went to her, praying that my now-wavy hair wouldn't expose me; it's always straight when I blow-dry it like I did this morning. Thankfully, she was too engrossed in cooking to realize that.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted her back, not really affected by the smell of the mac and cheese she was making; I had eaten at Emily's. I was just so tired that I thought I could sleep right there on the kitchen table.

"Had fun?" she asked," It was raining down here so I bet it wasn't that fun on the beach, eh?" she asked and I smiled mischievously; I had found a way to explain my hair.

"Yeah," I answered, stretching the word unnecessarily." It was so cold." That wasn't a lie. She nodded and came to sit beside me as she waited for the microwave to heat up so she could put the couple of sandwiches we had in the fridge there.

She rested her head on her hand, reminding me slightly of the way Embry did the day I met him while we were in Starbucks.

"So, tell me," she started," Did you spend _all _day at the beach?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope," I answered truthfully," We went to Sam and Emily's," I said," Who quite count as parental supervision," we both chuckled," And then we went to Embry's house so he could check on his Mom. Amber is so sweet," I added the last part just to deliver the message that his mother was actually there; I didn't need any more interrogations for the night. She nodded.

"Maybe I could meet her sometime," she suggested," How about you invite her over here next weekend?" she pushed. I knew this wasn't about extending our family's social network. This was just to meet my _boyfriend's mother. _Nothing else. I sighed, feeling my eyelids become heavier by the second.

"Sure, Mom," I said."Now I really wanna sleep, 'Kay?" I said. She pouted.

"What about the mac and cheese?" she said. I knew she wasn't that serious.

"I already ate at Emily's," I answered, getting up with a yawn. She nodded in understanding." Oh, by the way," I said. She frowned in my direction.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to school tomorrow at 11; I have this yearbook committee meeting," I announced and she nodded.

"Of course," she said," Just don't forget your keys because your father and I would be at work and your brother has an exam then he's going out with his friends so no one would be at home to open the door for you." I nodded and made a mental note to remember the keys.

I went up to my room and got out my pajamas from my wardrobe, heading reluctantly towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, rinse away the salt. I got out of the bathroom in my pajamas, still drying my hair with a towel; I would blow-dry it next morning so I didn't need to do that now. And just before I was going to sleep, the phone rang. I huffed and picked the phone which was, for some reason, in my room right now, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for an answer.

"Mary!" Stacey exclaimed," Where were you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bed.

"At First Beach with Em. Why?" I asked.

"I've been calling you on your cell phone for the last couple of hours and you wouldn't answer," she accused. I frowned.

"Really?" I said," I must've forgotten it at Emily's." When Embry phased and I put it on the table.

"Oh, okay, then," she said," I was just checking on you; Dad said you were in the hospital last night."

"Oh, yeah," I said," I'm really fine. You know how I am." I could actually feel her roll her eyes; I knew her too well.

"Stop being paranoid, girl," she instructed. Yes, instructed. Not that I minded; she was my best friend and she was saying that for my sake," He wouldn't have left you like that. End of story. May I remind you how much f a jerk that Max was to do that?" I grimaced, staying silent," So, you know?" she said," Embry isn't like him, Mary." I sighed.

"I know, I know," I said and she chuckled.

"This so much reminds me of when you _used _to think of Max," she said and I chuckled bitterly; I didn't like that time of my life, to no one's surprise.

"Yeah," I breathed." Look I gotta go sleep now, okay?" I said."Tell me all about the party tomorrow morning," I demanded. She giggled. Oh God.

"Okay, fine," she said." I'll tell you tomorrow," she added," Sleep tight." I yawned.

"You too." Was the last thing I said before I put the phone on the nightstand, set my alarm on 9:30am and switched off the lights, giving in to sleep.

-

If I ever study electronics, I should _really _invent an alarm clock that doesn't wake you up cursing. It was like I was peacefully asleep a minute, the other minute the whole house was on fire. BEEEEP! And I woke up. I really miss my cell phone with its cute, slow alarm ring tone.

I didn't realize I had this awfully terrible headache until I sat up on my bed. I groaned, slightly reminding myself to take a pain killer with my vitamins before I went to school. I got up and clicked on my computer's power button, leaving it to start up as I did my usual routine so I could save my work on my flash memory before I go out.

I took one quick shower and dried my hair, putting it up in a high pony tail for a change. I wore my regular pair of jeans, a brown sweatshirt and a cream jacket over it along with my brown flats and brown bag. This outfit was one of my favorites. I grabbed my flash memory from my other bag and saved the couple of drafts I had on my computer to show it to Mrs. Cox when I get there and turned off the computer to head to breakfast.

And, me being me, I took my vitamins, ate some yoghurt and totally forgot about the pain killer, leaving me with that headache to start my day with. Luckily, I remembered to take my keys before I left.

Today wasn't that cloudy, I didn't expect any rain so I walked, slowly, to school, taking my time and listening to my iPod. The iPod was one invention that changed humanity, I'm telling you.

I got to school in an hour, perfectly on my time, 11am, and ran my way to the room where we usually meet.

Mrs. Cox wasn't there yet, just me, Bryan Hamilton who was a genius photographer besides being an athlete and a couple of girls from the design team.

"Mary Anderson," Bryan acknowledged, I smiled politely.

"Bryan Hamilton." Well, you see, when I first got to this school, Bryan asked me out and I declined which sort of made me and Stacey closer as I told her my secret, if that made any sense.

He came and sat on the desk next to mine.

"You didn't come to the party on Saturday." It wasn't a question but his tone suggested that he wanted me to reply.

"Dad wouldn't let me," I answered truthfully." How was it anyways?" I asked, getting out the flash memory in my hands, hoping to distract myself from the banging in my head. I should really pass by the nurse's office and see if she's there and if she could get me some Tylenol or something. Though Tylenol might be too much for a headache...

"Smokin' hot," he answered," You should've came," he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe next time." And don't take that as a promise. He smiled.

"Sure," he said. That was when Mrs. Cox came.

The meeting went pretty well and lasted about two hours. They all voted on one of my drafts and I was supposed to add some final touches and supervise the girls' work, leaving me to deal with Bryan for the rest of the yearbook's designs so we would pick the most suitable photos to put, covering all the activities we did this year. It wasn't that big of a deal; work is work.

By the time I came out of the room, the nurse was gone, and it started raining. Oh great.

Raining in Washington isn't something unexpected, really. But it still catches me every time. I walked my way home in the rain, careful to place my iPod in my pocket so the water wouldn't ruin it; I wouldn't be able to buy another one anytime soon. I set the volume on high, avoiding the sound of the splashing rain, and walked until I was only a quarter of an hour away from home, that was when I felt a warm, strong hand on my shoulder, making me jump, startled as I didn't hear any footsteps or something. I removed the headphones from my ears and turned to see who it was, relieved it was just Embry, who looked... weird, rather worried, angry...etc.

"Hey," I broke the silence as I smiled at him. He sighed and smiled back, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Hey," he greeted back. I was about to ask him about what exactly he was doing here when he spoke again," Come here," he led me to his motorcycle and I sat in my usual spot as he hopped up behind me.

"So," I started," Wh-" He cut me off.

"You forgot your phone at Sam's yesterday," he said," And your mother told me you had a meeting at school," he added." Why didn't you tell me so I could pick you up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because you're not my own personal driver?" I suggested. He chuckled.

"I got worried about you," he said," I don't like you walking alone around here, especially when it's raining." I sighed but decided to drop it before he was in full father mode, I liked full boyfriend mode better.

I leaned back on his chest,"How was your day?" I asked.

"I just woke up not an hour ago," he said," So it went pretty well until I began doing maths problems in my head to know whether or not I should go to see you at school." I laughed. That was when we got home. My home, I mean. I hopped down, groaning slightly at the headache that was becoming more annoying by the second; I'm not the type of person who can live with constant pain. I just hoped he wouldn't notice that, but he did.

"Are you okay?" he asked, immediately, of course. I sighed.

"Just a headache. Nothing major," I reassured. He nodded.

"Uh- I'm gonna go now," he said but I could see he was reluctant. Besides, I didn't want him to go.

"Can't you come in with me?" I suggested," I'm all alone today." Well, until 3 or 4pm only.

"Won't your dad-" I cut him off.

"I'll deal with Dad later." I pouted, feeling like a six-year-old, frankly. He chuckled and kissed me, which was quite romantic in the rain but, unfortunately, it didn't last for long. We went inside and he gave me my cell phone that, apparently, he went to take from Sam's after Emily answered him on it and told him it was there. I excused myself to change into some dry clothes and told him to make himself at home, shutting up my conscious by sending Mom a text telling her he was with me. Not Dad, of course not. God forbid. He would come straight from work just to give us some 'company'.

I went downstairs to find him watching TV in the living room. NCIS to be exact. I remembered to go grab a pain killer from the kitchen and put some water to boil; I wanted to make some tea; it was cold and I coughed a little. I just prayed I didn't catch a cold from all the "swimming" yesterday. The water would take at least 3-4 minutes to boil so I went to sit with him.

I sat next to him on the couch and he opened his arms for me, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and stayed silent as the show was still on. He decided to speak though.

"So how was your meeting?" he asked, playing with my pony tail. I shrugged.

"Normal," I answered," They voted for one of the drafts I made and I'm supposed to finish it before the next meeting." He was still playing with my hair. Doesn't it get boring after a while?

Apparently not," I love playing with your hair, you know," he suddenly commented after another moment of silence. I smiled.

"I noticed," I said and got up to make the tea." Do you drink tea?" I asked, frowning to myself as I realized I hadn't asked that question _before _I put the water to boil. He nodded.

"Are you making some?" he asked and it was my turn to nod. He smiled."Okay, then."

I went to the kitchen and put my favorite blue mug and another white one and poured the boiled water, inserting the tea bag after I did. I put my two spoons of sugar, mixed it then got out some milk from the fridge and added it to the tea. It tasted slightly better that way. Then, I removed the tea bag from his mug and put the sugar can and the milk bottle beside it. But, instead of waiting for me to get him the tea, he came to the kitchen himself.

"That smells good," he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you even smell tea?" I asked. I knew I didn't. Or maybe I didn't pay enough attention. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda," he said," Maybe it's because I can practically smell everything but this smells really good anyways," he grinned. I got closer to him and used that fade of pain that's happened right now and kissed him lightly.

"Well, I hope you like how it tastes," I said then just a millisecond later, I realized how wrong it sounded. I blushed."Uh- How much sugar do you take?" I asked, avoiding eye-contact as he looked slightly amused.

"Three tablespoons," he said," Maybe four," he added.

"Maybe it's easier to put it in the sugar can then back in the cup, don't you think?" I said, chuckling and recovering from the embarrassment earlier. He laughed.

"Maybe I'll try it once," he said," But, really, I like it too sweet." I nodded in understanding.

"Sure," I said as I put his sugar into the mug," Want some milk?" He shook his head and I handed him the mug as we headed back towards the living room. I sat next to him, again, on the couch and noticed he switched to a movie. I knew this one...I knew this one...

"The Notebook," he said when, apparently, he noticed my confused face. I smiled in recognition. I drank the whole mug, sip by sip during the first half of the movie while he just swallowed all of it like some water. Sometimes the wolves are just too weird.

I was getting more sleepy by the second, partly because of the tea, and also because of the pain killer. So, somehow, I ended up laying my head on his lap and he just kept stroking my cheek automatically, gently, leaning for a quick kiss every now and then.

I turned my head to look at his face when the movie ended and he focused more on me, okay so I doubted he ever focused on the movie but whatever. He frowned.

"What's-" He paused," You're not as cold as usual," he commented. It was my turn to frown.

"Huh?" 'As cold as usual'? Was I usually cold?

"You- Everything's cold to me but now you're not," he tried to explain. I realized what he meant a second late.

"Oh," I said and was going to put a hand on both our foreheads to compare but realized he was no comparison."I'm gonna get the thermometer," I said, getting up. He wouldn't allow me.

"Just tell me where it is," he demanded and I rolled my eyes but told him where it was anyways. He got it, full speed. Okay, so even if I do have a fever he shouldn't be reacting like this. It's just fever. And, when I put it under my tongue and waited for that always-long minute I realized it was fever after all. Combine that with the headache and the slight coughing I've been doing, I just caught a cold. He wanted to go get me some medicine but I just stopped him.

"It's just a cold, Em," I reasoned,"It happens." He sighed and hugged me as we sat on that same couch.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What? Why?" Okay, so he's either sorry for me being sick or for worrying about me, both of them didn't require an apology anyways.

"For making you go to the beach yesterday," he said," You shouldn't have; it was cold, apparently." I sighed.

"First of all, you didn't _make me _do anything," I said, slightly irritated," And, secondly, you have to stop doing that," I added," Stop blaming yourself!" I practically yelled. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll try," he promised," So do you want to-" We were cut off by Allen's arrival.

"Is anybody home?" he asked as he shut the door behind him. I bit my lip as I expected awesome comments from him. Really, really awesome.

"I'm right here!" I answered back but decided not to yell any more because it made my throat a little sore. Embry was going to pull away from our embrace but I decided to tease my little brother. Besides, we weren't doing anything wrong.

He came into view," Mom's-" He was cut off by noticing my boyfriend, my imprint's appearance. His eyes widened." Not the couch!" he whined," People actually use that," he said and I blushed, burying my head into Embry's chest, who shot him a glare himself.

"Stop it, Al!" I groaned," We-" Embry cut me off.

"Sorry but the bed wasn't comfortable enough," he teased, obviously; we didn't even make-out. Not once.

Allen's face was disgusted but he managed to regain his composure and came inside to put his cell phone on the table- He always put it there. To my surprise, he sat on the chair opposite to us.

"Mom's going grocery shopping before she comes here," he announced, resting his head on the chair then noticed the thermometer on the table, I could see it.

"I'm gonna go now, 'Kay?" Embry whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek."Take care of yourself," he said," I'll check up on you in the morning." I nodded and kissed him chastely.

"I love you so much, Em, you know that?" I whispered, smiling. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he stood up but leaned to whisper in my ear," But I love you more." He said and was out before I could recover from my 'Aw' moment to speak up. I just threw my head on the arm of the couch and sighed. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Are you sick?" he asked and I didn't realize what he was talking about until he explained," The thermometer- Do you have a fever?" he asked and I could sense he was truly concerned. Good; after all it turned out that he actually loves me as much as I love him. Still part of the brother/sister package deal though. I nodded.

"Just a cold," I said and smiled at him," You care." It wasn't a question. He rolled his eyes again.

"Well, of course I do," he said," You _are _my sister after all." I chuckled." But, don't, and I repeat, _don't _get anywhere near my stuff. I don't want to catch that cold from you; I wanna go out tomorrow."

"Really?" I said," Where are you going?" I asked, using this truce. He smiled playfully.

"I have a date," he said, and I could sense he was genuinely happy.

"Who's she?" I asked, interested in whatever little kid that he's going to go out with. Yes, to me, 13-year-olds are kids. I'm 15, so- yeah.

He stood up," Too much brother/sister talk, dontcha think?" He walked out and I could see his cheeks turn pink.

I laughed; Aww.

* * *

**So I wanted to put the names of all who bothered to review this story but I found they were just too many xD Sorry =) **

**I wanna know what you think! So,...REVIEW please... =) Thanks.**

**Please? lol**


	10. Perfect

**Same disclaimer applies.**

**I think that's the longest chapter here so far. I had so much fun writing it, by the way =D**

**&& I've noticed, as I read the last chapter, that I over-used the word 'Slightly' and it's completely ANNOYING lol. I'm gonna have to edit that =P**

**This is a little bit faster than last time, right? ;) I didn't get my computer back- I'll probably get it on Saturday and that's -probably- when I'll update Shooting Stars! (That's the day after tomorrow, people!) & I have my first day of school this Sunday but I'll update regularly, I promise. =)**

**I can't believe this is actually CHAPTER TEN! This is soo cool! I never thought I'd have so much to say when it's only Mary and Embry lol But, apparently, there is.**

**Okay, shutting up...**

**Here ya go =)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Ten_

The headache returned back on full force as soon as the pain killer's effect faded, like it was waiting for it to fade. I just stayed on that couch that everything today happened to happen on, not it was much anyways, and forced my eyes shut, hoping to fall asleep, either that or the headache goes away. It was still 4pm so sleeping right now didn't sound like such a good idea; I'll mess up my sleeping schedule. Again.

And Mom and Dr. Brooke would kill me if I took any other pain killers right now; they would cause me something that was too long for me to memorize; I decided to save most of the memorizing part to med-school if I ever attend it. Bottom line: No.

I just had to endure it. Ugh.

Allen had went up to his room to do whatever he wanted to do that I really didn't care about at the moment, truce or no truce.

Thank God, I fell asleep. That was what I realized when Dad woke me up. I found that, probably my mother, had gotten my blanket for me down here. Thanks Mom.

"Wake up, sweetie," he said," Lunch's ready." I groaned.

"Okay," I mumbled grudgingly. He chuckled and removed a strand of my hair from my face. I noticed how he, reflexively, dropped his hand.

"You're burning up," he commented and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I'm sick," I said," Hasn't Allen told you?" I asked as I sat up slowly, yawning. He shook his head and, this time, I let myself roll my eyes. Typical Allen.

"Do you want to go up and sleep?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"I'll eat first," I decided; I was starving. He smiled and got up to Mom in the kitchen and I followed." Hey, Mom," I said, fixing my hair. She looked at me and smiled after she poured some tomato soup in a bowl. One bowl. Yeah, she knew I was sick.

"Hey," she replied," Slept well?" she asked and I nodded. Sleeping was the best thing that happened today, after Embry left. I smiled at the thought. She put the bowl in front of me and went to get the rest of the plates for the rest of us. I began drinking/eating it at once. One thing about soup: I never knew whether it's eating or drinking; I mean it's a _meal _that you use a spoon to eat/drink, but at the same time, there's no chewing.

Wow; the cold was getting into my head.

Dad called for Allen who wouldn't refuse a call to food. Never. Especially if it was the macaroni with bashamel sauce and fried chicken next to it. And it doesn't even show; he's the type of people who can stay all day and night eating numerous calories but still manage to stay slim. Sometimes I was jealous of him for that; if I eat one too-fatty meal, I gain weight. That's exactly why I don't eat much; I had been through this stupid chubby-kid phase when I was Al's age. Now, I wasn't that chubby, but still not what you can call skinny. But I've had enough so I decided to keep it that way.

"Mmm," I said, feeling the soup rin down my slightly-sore throat. From what I'd _seen, _it was my favorite tomato soup: With cooking cream and extra pepper." Thanks Mom," I said.

This whole cold thing better end fast.

* * *

_Embry Call_

"What's with the mood?" Jake asked as I went to "the Pack's secret meeting place that's not much of a secret anymore" AKA Sam's. I shrugged and grabbed a chair in the kitchen, AKA "the centre of top secret meetings that usually ended up with Emily's cookies". Emily had made some sandwiches today for a change. I grabbed one and actually took my time eating it, earning several wide eyes that had stopped what they're doing.

"What?" I asked, still half the sandwich in my hand. Emily came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"Someone has actually listened and _chewed _before swallowing," she spoke like a proud mother of a seven-year-old that just passed his first exam. Everyone broke into laughter and I chuckled a little.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Jake asked after everyone managed to catch their breaths. Quil had finished his third one- while I was here- and raised an eyebrow at me while he ate his forth as if to support Jake in his question.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I asked, finally finishing my sandwich.

"You're-" Brady paused, raising his eyebrows." Oh my God, you decided to age," he concluded. Huh?

Everyone froze. What was up with them?

"I'm _not _gonna start aging _now_," I said." What's wrong with you people?" I asked.

"Fine," Jake said," We'll know on patrol tonight." I scowled at him.

"Something's going on with Mary, right?" Sam spoke as he joined our 'conversation' in the kitchen. He didn't need wolf-hearing to hear us from the living room. Well, duh.

"She's sick," I said, grabbing my second sandwich then deciding I wasn't really that hungry so I put it back down.

"Something serious?" Quil assumed. I shook my head. Thank GOD it wasn't anything that serious.

"A cold," I answered.

"Okay so we all imprinted," Brady said," But you lost it, man." He made a semi-circle beside his temple. I just shrugged.

"I feel responsible for this," I said. Quil's and Jake's mouths formed an 'o' at the same time. It was pretty funny.

"December plus the freezing ocean," Mr. Babysitter said," Plus a human," he added," Not so good. You should've known." Well, I felt guilty enough, thank you very much.

"Babysitter," Brady and I coughed at the same time earning a shrug from Quil.

"Just sayin'," he said. Yeah, he didn't mind at all being a babysitter if it was for Claire. That's my best friend, everyone.

The rest of the day passed by pretty slowly. I spent a lot of time on the cliffs and thought about her request to take her cliff-diving. Ain't gonna happen.

Then I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer so I figured that she was asleep. That's why I didn't call her again, I didn't want to wake her up. I went home when it was starting to get dark, not that I cared that much about the darkness but I wanted to spend some time with Mom.

After I came back home yesterday she was already asleep, but I noticed she had a smile on her face. I felt like a little kid once again and was really happy for her.

You can't imagine how relieving it is to finally live with no secrets, to finally be able to tell her everything. That's why I told Mary about the wolf thing the day I met her, doing the craziest thing ever by risking having her run away screaming her lungs out. But, since I could tell her, it's better sooner than later. It worked out pretty fine.

I couldn't imagine how I actually could look into other girls before I met her, I just couldn't. I mean, I dated a lot, but nothing serious, knowing I was just messing around, looking for momental pleasure and that was it. Being a werewolf, I knew I couldn't risk getting into something serious. Not after the Sam/Leah/Emily ordeal.

They were all Mary's total opposites; careless, bubbleheads at times, immature, hormone-driven. Yeah, literally. I shuddered at the thought.

While Mary's everything great; mature, hard-worker, sweet, funny, so innocent in a way that it's sometimes...well, too much but I don't mind, responsible and exquisite, really. And I don't think she knows how beautiful she really is, on both the inside and the outside.

Mom was watching some soap-opera on TV when I walked in. Talk about irony. I sneaked behind her back and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Mom," I said and she jumped then looked at me with accusing eyes.

"Next time when I do have a heart attack," I continued with her; I knew what she was going to say," _I hold you fully responsible for my death_." We both laughed. It hurt the very first time I did that, about 10 years ago or something but when I realized she was joking I laughed along with her. And she still get startled each and every time.

I sank into the couch beside her. Speaking of couches, I really sat on too many today, first Mary's and now this. I glanced at the TV.

"Days Of Our Lives?" I said," Again?" She smiled.

"It's a new season," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom it's 2014, when are they going to stop?" I asked. **(A/N: Uh- Nessie was born 2008 and she's six now, so, right?)**

She shrugged," I don't know," she said and continued to watch the show.

It ended half an hour later. She turned her head to face me.

"So you imprinted, huh?" she started and I smiled- No, more like grinned.

"Yeah," I answered. You see, Mom wasn't the type of person who'd go over what happened in the past, I knew she wouldn't bring up what happened yesterday again. It hurt a little to feel that she's taking it all inside, you know?

She looked at me with half-teary eyes and sat on her knees to run her tiny hands in my short hair.

"It feels like only yesterday when you used to bring Jake and Quil here to watch the Ninja Turtles-" So a normal mother would say something along 'It seemed like yesterday when I first changed your diapers' or something like that. But, really, Mom wasn't normal. And, believe me when I say this, I don't need my mother reminding me of her changing my diapers.

I laughed," Quil still watches it," I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, this little Claire is so amazing," she commented." You know what makes me even happier about this?" She asked.

"What?"

She hugged me as she answered," I'll never see any of those Barbie dolls around here!" She said, referring to my ex-'girlfriends'." _She _looks like a good girl." I nodded.

"She is," I reassured her," And, trust me, she's the complete opposite of anything you've seen before." I didn't really, formally, introduce any of those 'Barbie Dolls' to Mom but, you see, Mom had, of course, a key to this house and- yeah.

"I know," she said," She sure doesn't look like them," she added and broke away our brief hug to sit back on the couch," And she loves you."

"And how do you know that?" I didn't doubt Mary's love to me but Mom only met her once.

"Well, if you haven't seen the way she looks at you and blushes each and every time you touched her, then I had a blind boy." I sighed.

"I know," I said," She's so adorable, isn't she?" I said and she just stared at me with proud eyes, not answering me with her words.

Amber Call was one amazing mother. I knew that for sure.

And, yeah, I know- Amber and Embry. Weird.

* * *

_Mary Anderson_

"...Yes, I took my vitamins and the medicine you gave me and I didn't drink any milk, anything else?" I said. Apparently, milk 'deactivated' the effect of this medecine. She nodded.

"Nope," she said." Do you need any help with your work?" She glanced at the Photoshop image I had opened to edit- The cover. I shook my head.

Mom was a graphic designer and most of her work was done from home, that's why she didn't _go _to work often, except on meetings and such.

"No, thanks," I said," I want to do this on my own," I added. She nodded understandingly and got out of my room. Before I even reached the mouse, my cell phone rang loudly on my bed, the sound of the vibrations muffled by the woolen covers. I sighed and stood up then threw myself on the bed before I answered Matt.

"Hey," I said," And before you say anything, yes, I'm sick." I didn't need his sarcastic comments right now. He laughed.

"Good morning," he said." How are you, M?" he asked and I knew this was just a call because he was bored- or his iPod died and he forgot to recharge it.

You see, Matt is the kind of guy who has this awesome taste in music. I liked everything he listened to- except Metal; I didn't need any screeching in my ears. Last year, he went through the baggy-pants-hoodie-messy-hair-and-converse phase and it was just so much fun until he wanted to get a piercing, that was when Brad and I had to shake him back into reality. It was still hilarious. But, this year, he was the typical, uh- preppy athlete. If that made any kind of sense. But nothing made sense with Matt, really. One day he tries cigar, the other day he- He snapped me out of my reverie.

"Err- Mary?" he said.

"Oh," I said," Oh, yeah, I'm fine. How're you doing?" he said.

"Someone have wandered to their imaginary world," he teased.

"Well, I was remembering that day when you wanted to get-" he cut me off before I continued teasing.

"Bad times, end of story," he said and I laughed." And I'm fine," he said," My sister just thought it was funny to take _my _iPod with her today when she went out." His sister, Chloe, was just a few months younger than Allen. We complain about both of them a lot. He snorted," She says she's actually going on a _date_," he said," the lil' kid." I laughed.

"A date?" I said," Seriously? Al is going on a- Oh my GOD!"

"What?" he asked. I just broke into a fit of laughter that lasted for a good amount of time.

"Allen...and...Chloe," I panted, gathering my breath.

"Yeah?" he stretched the word. I laughed again." What the Hell did they give you? Marijuana?" He always teased about that. When I start laughing this hard there's no stop. No biggie.

"No, no," I said," Allen and Chloe," I took a deep breath," ARE ON A DATE!" I was finally able to talk coherently.

"What?" he said, holding his laughter," Are you serious? Allen said he was out on a date, too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed again," Oh my God," I breathed.

"They both deserve what they're getting, then," Matt said." Chloe Davis and Allen Anderson," he said," Prepare yourself for the disaster," he added. Both of them were equally annoying.

"And they don't know we know," I said.

"You evil little girl," he said and we both chuckled." Look, I gotta go now 'cause I'm almost out of credit-" Typical Matthew-" Are you going to the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"What game?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he asked," Tomorrow's the semi-final," he said.

"Oh," I said," When?"

"At 7," he said.

"Nope," I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Curfew- 8pm maximum," I explained.

"Dammit," he said," Okay, then. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Bye!" I said as I pressed the red button.

I heard the doorbell ring and Mom open the door. My eyes widened as I realized it was 3pm already- Embry's here and I'm still in my PJ's- I like to stay comfortable when sick.

I rushed to my wardrobe and decided to wear something new this time so I matched my off-white, high-neck top with my newest purple Guess bag that I haven't even used yet and off-white ballerina flats. I didn't have any purple shoes. I went to Mom's room to get her purple fancy-plastic never-really-used necklace- I felt like I wanted to change. I didn't know where we were going though.

Mom didn't bother to call me when he came, she knew I heard the doorbell.

I let my bangs loose and held th rest of my hair up in a pony tail- I didn't want the rain to ruin how it looks. I grabbed my cash and cell and put them into my bag, not bothering with any perfume; I usually didn't, plus, I put on some body mist when I got out of the shower this morning.

I ran my way downstairs, almost tripping on the stairs. Almost.

I was met by Embry's dimple-showing-grin. The cutest of them all and my personal favorite. I smiled hugely as well. He hugged me.

"You look gorgeous, honey," he commented and I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the blush.

"8pm!" Mom called from behind us as we hurried out of the place. I needed out! And with Embry. Perfect.

I noticed that he had Jacob's car today- not his motorcycle this time. I wondered if it was because I was sick or what. But he told me he borrowed it all the time.

"So where are we going?" I asked. By the way, today's goal was try not to say his name- Simply because it would sound more like 'Ebbry'. Yeah, I know. I didn't need any embarassing.

"I was thinking maybe the mall," he said," Do you want to shop a little?" My mouth fell open. A _guy, _my _boyfriend, _was offering to take me shopping! What happened to the world? He, of course, noticed my expression and chuckled." Jake and Nessie's wedding is on the first of January, you know," he said.

"Oh," I said," Okay, then." It was the beginning of the month and Dad had given me my money this morning. So I had pretty much a lot, enough for a simple dress anyways, nothing too fancy.

We arrived at the mall in exactly 15 minutes. I smiled as we entered the place we first met. He seemed to remember that, too as he kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It was a...weird day, but in a good way," he commented. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember." That was not two weeks ago and I actually walked alone with Embry and hugged him and cried my eyes out. That was one Heck of a day.

We walked into one of those stores which you don't actually know its name until you see the receipt. Like I said, nothing too fancy. Nothing fancy at all.

My phone rang as I entered the store. Nessie.

"Hey, Ness," I answered immediately.

"Hey, Mary," she said," I wanted to tell you-" she was cut off.

"Hello, sweetie, it's Alice," she said. The fortune-teller. I was getting comfortable around them.

"Hi, Alice...?" I said, she never called me herself. She did say we were going to be 'great friends' though.

"You're going to be Nessie's bridesmaid and I have your dress, so-" she paused for five seconds-" don't buy anything pink!" She said." And I need you to come here sometime soon for the last fitting." I just stared with what I expected was a dumbfounded expression until it sank in. Embry was, apparently, amused by that expression.

"Really?" I was excited." Great!" I said," But how did you know I am dress-shopping now?" I asked; I knew she couldn't see the wolves.

"Oh," she said," Jacob told me," she said," Have fun! See you on Wednesday!" She hung up on me. Wednesday? Well, she knew better.

Embry had picked two dresses for me as I was on the phone. One was dark blue, strapless and about sho- I mean, long enough. The other was bright red, floor-length but backless. I blushed at even the thought.

"Here," he handed me the dresses," Go try them on," he said. I could feel this wasn't his first shopping trip with a girl- I just tried to shake it off.

I tried on the dark blue on first; it just seemed more realistic. I wondered why there wasn't any shopping assistant with us but shrugged it off; maybe it was one of those 'help yourself' shops. Or Embry just dismissed him/her. I didn't know.

It was just perfectly-fitting my chest then it loosened around my waist to become completely loose just right above my hip. It came a couple of inches above my knees. Embry knocked.

"Done?" he asked. I opened the door and got out.

"What do you think?" I asked," Too short?" I turned around to give him a full view of the dress. He just kept staring at me." Earth to Embry!" Which came out like I said, 'Ebbry'. I blushed in embarassment. He didn't catch that though so I went to him and stretched on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on his lips, which succeeded in snapping him back to reality.

"No, not too short it's just perfect," he said and, since we were the only ones in the room he pulled my face into his hands and kissed me, so slowly and gently and perfectly that I didn't want to stop. And I didn't want to change back into my casual clothes either; apparently, he liked the dress. That was it, I was buying it. He pulled away after a few- a lot of- seconds.

"I'm gonna go try-" he cut me off and snatched the red one from behind me.

"No, no," he said," I told you, this is, uh, great. Perfect," he added," But, _this_-" he lifted the dress up," would be pushing things over the edge," he mumbled. I smiled and went back to change as I thought about what he said. I knew red was his favorite color on me and the dress-

Oh.

I see.

He can't be any more perfect.

* * *

**=D**

**What do you think? Pleeeeaaaase tell me! :D:D I wanna- no, need to- KNOW! ;)**

**TEAM EMBRY! lol (You can be Team Embry besides being Team Edward/Jake lol :D:D)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo  
**


	11. Confidence

BIG MAJOR NEWS!

**Rhyme got nominated for Best Fluff! =D **

**Here's the link to The Sparkle Awards: **www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com

**Voting starts October 16th I guess... I'll let you know before so you can vote if you think it deserves it. Do you?**

**Thanks for all the super-awesome reviews! Here's Chapter Eleven ;) This was fast, right?**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

He was just the most perfect boyfrined in the history of boyfriends. Not that I have a history with boyfriends myself but I just know it. Embry Call was just awesome.

I changed back to my off-white and purple outfit and fixed my bangs and ponytail. I took the dark blue dress in my hands and got out silently to find Embry out of the changing room talking to a glaring shop assistant. So they had shop assistants here. I could hear their conversation from here...

"There's a reason I get paid every month!" She hissed," You can't just walk around the shop and help yourself with the clothes!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well now you'll get paid without having to work too much," he said," I just picked two dresses for my girlfriend. Big deal," he said," Oh, and we'll take the dark blue one, size Medium I think, please." I just wanted to roll on the floor with laughter; this scene just came straight out of a sitcom. He turned to me instantly and took the dress from my hands, smiling.

We ended up getting out of the store arguing.

"Come on, honey," he said," It's just a dress," he reasoned. Very childlishly, I pouted."I never really bought you anything, just consider it a gift," he said. I sighed.

"You make me regret coming shopping with you," I said. No, no, Hell no I don't regret it that much." If you're going to buy me everything I like I'm not going shopping again with you," I said sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"It's just a dress," he repeated," I literally can't buy you _everything _you like," he said. I sighed.

"So do you want to grab something to eat?" I asked," I'm hungry." He smiled.

"Sure," he said," The Food Court or somewhere out?" he asked. I shrugged.

"The Food Court is fine with me," I said. He grabbed me by my waist closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I giggled. I actually, really, giggled and then blushed for giggling which made it double as embarassing. He just chuckled in amusement.

On our way down to the Food Court, I noticed Charles & Keith and there was this one dark blue shoes right in the front that grabbed my attention immediately and I just had to stop to admire. I had enough money for a shoes.

High heels had always had their place in my heart, but they were painful so I only wore them on occasions.

Before I got inside, I shot Embry a warning glance before I got in. He laughed.

"Won't pay. Promise," he said and, with that, we went inside.

By the time the shop assistant got me my size of the super-cute heels about three seconds had passed. I smiled as I tried it on. The heel was thick so it was easy to walk in. I admired the back of the shoes.

"So?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Great," he said. I could see shoes weren't his favorite topic. Finally something normal about the guy.

"It's perfect on you," the shop assistant commented." Comfortable?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll take it," I said and sat down again, taking off the shoes and giving them to him and sliding back into my flats. I was fixing my skinny jeans when I heard a high-pitched voice that I had never heard before.

"Embry!"

I glanced up at the tall, skinny blonde who stood right in front of Embry with one huge smile that made me feel sick for some reason. I looked at Embry's face for explanation but I found his face expressionless. He cleared his throat and stood up, taking my hand in his.

"Casey," he acknowledged." Hi," he said, his face still held the same unreadable expression.

I took a better look at her then.

Her blond hair was left loose around her tanned face. She was wearing, uh, a LOT of pink. Seriously. A lot. But her looks in general made me feel like someone had just punched me in the guts. She was so beautiful it hurt. Maybe like Rosalie Hale, a little like Samantha Peterson, too.

"How are you?" She asked and I felt more invisible than ever.

"Fine," he said,"Um, Casey, this is my girlfriend, Mary," he introduced and pulled me closer to him. She looked...surprised at first then I got that invisible feeling again. I gave her the best smile I could muster while all my insecurities kicked in.

So that 'Casey' must have been an ex. I mean, what else? Seriously, she didn't look like she was his type of friends, not like the people I met at the Rez. And, taking in her looks, and considering he only knew his mother and half-brother out of all his relatives, they weren't related.

Hell, the way she touched his arm wasn't in any way friendly.

"I'm going to pay," I mumbled and let go of his hand before he would stop me.

* * *

_Embry Call_

Why, oh WHY did Casey Stewart happen to be at the mall at that exact same moment? Oh God, what have I done in my life?

Casey was my ex-girlfriend. She was probably the one I went out with for the most time- A month and a half. The thing is...I dumped her. That's what usually happened anyways.

"So, your girlfriend, huh?" she said.

"Yeah," I stretched the word." Why do you care?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you deserve it. You did dump me," she said and I was wondering why the Hell hitting girls was such a taboo.

"Go to Hell, Stewart," I muttered and walked towards Mary, she was just taking her gray shopping bag. I took it from her as usual. She walked silently with me towards the Food Court. Too silent it was getting weird even for Mary.

Mary was usually the quiet one. Usually.

"What's the matter?" I asked, playing with her ponytail. She ignored my question.

"Look! There's an empty table over there!" She said and dragged me to it. I sighed and sat down as she did. Seriously, did Casey showing up bother her that much?

"Mar-" She cut me off.

"Pizza?" she suggested," Or Chinese?" I sighed.

"Whatever you want," I mumbled, resting my back on the tiny plastic chair. Well, tiny to me.

"Okay, I'll go get us some pizza then," she stood up but I stopped her quickly.

"Can we talk first?" I asked. She sighed and sat back down on the yellow chair. She kept playing with her purple bag." Tell me what's wrong," I demanded. She just sped up her fingers.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong," she rushed through the words, mumbling. I ran my hand on her soft hair.

"You do realize you just said 'Nothing's wrong' twice, don't you?" She blushed in embarassment but stayed silent." Okay, so why did my ex-girlfriend showing up bother you?" I decided to be straight-forward with her.

She bit her full bottom lip." It's no biggie, really," she reassured," I just remembered some stuff I didn't want to remember," She whispered. I grimaced. What stuff now? Did her being here remind her of that _Max _? Can that be it? I bit back a growl at the thought of his name.

"Are you _sure _it's okay?" I asked, not wanting to push too much for information. As long as she's okay...

"Definitely," she smiled at me and I stood up.

"Well, I'll go get the pizza then," I said and kissed her quickly.

* * *

_Mary Anderson_

He loves me. He imprinted on me and nothing can ever change that. Never. And it doesn't matter if I think I don't look as good as that Casey does because he thinks I'm pretty.

There. I said it.

It doesn't matter.

God, it felt so good to regain my confidence again. I owed Embry that much.

Embry always told me stuff like 'You're beautiful', 'I love you', 'You look gorgeous'. I never really felt how much he meant them except for now. He loved me, only me, and nothing would change that.

I smiled to myself; I was getting the old me back.

I leaned my head on my bag that I put on the table and waited for him to come back.

I wondered for a second where the oh-so-famous couple, Allen and Chloe, were now. It was just funny thinking about them together. Matt and I were getting our revenge. For every time they annoyed us, for every second they made fun of us in, for every time they were the reason we sat home 'babysitting'. They were getting a taste of the venom.

Where do thirteen-year-olds go on dates anyways? McDonald's or Toys R Us?

Or maybe they went to see that new Disney cartoon. What else can they do? Go to an italian restaurant? They both survived on their allowance.

My phone vibrated in my bag and I opened it and got it out. If it was Matt or Allen that would be _super _weird. Like, 'thinking of the Devil'?

Fortunately, it was just Stacey.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hey, sweetie,"she greeted," How're you doin' now?" she asked.

"Gettin' better," I answered.

"I called you yesterday but they told me you were asleep," she said." Just wanted to talk to you about the party and such," she added," But when you get home, I hear voices around you. The mall?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered," Well, I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Sure, Bye!"

"Bye," I said and ended the call.

Embry arrived then.

"Didn't take you long," I commented, my voice more cheerful than last time I spoke to him. He smiled my favorite, dimple-showing smile.

"Nope," he said and kissed my forehead before he sat down beside me."Here's the girlfriend I know," he commented as he handed me my box. I blushed and smiled.

"Told you it was no biggie." Not now anyways. I opened my box and gasped before I turned to him and kissed his cheek, giving him the tightest hug ever."Thank you! I haven't had that in SO long!" I felt like a little kid but I didn't care. He laughed.

"I know," he said," You told me." Yeah, I remember when I told him that my favorite pizza was the Cheese Lovers and that I hadn't had it in a very long time. I began eating right away using the plastic fork and knife. He looked at me like I was some sort of a freak.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said and shook his head, smiling,"It's just that I, for some reason, expected you to just eat it with your hands," he commented. I chuckled.

"Well, I would have if my hands weren't probably dirty. Plus, I hold too much respect for the Cheese Lovers to eat it with my hands," I joked. He raised an eyebrow at me."I'm kidding, it's just too greasy." He chuckled and ate his own regular Margherita.

My thoughts drifted once again to Al and Chloe. They might as well be having a Happy Meal now. I just found that hilarious so I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked curiously, finishing his pizza as I was still eating my third piece.

"Allen has a date today," I pointed out," With Matt's sister." He laughed.

"Poor girl," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's just as annoying," I said," I was just picturing the two Devils having the romance of their lives eating Happy Meals at McDonald's," I said and laughed again, Embry laughing with me, too.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Thirteen," I answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's still too early for them to date," he said. I shrugged and closed my box, full now.

"How old were _you _when you went on your first date?" I asked.

"Irrelevant," he said.

"Come on!" I said," I wanna know!"

"Twelve-" he rushed before I said anything else-" _But _Mom said it was too early and that I couldn't date until I was fifteen," he said. I smiled.

"Good," I said.

"Are you done?" he asked, frowning. I nodded.

"Yeah; it's too big," I said. He stared at me again then shrugged.

He stood up," Do you want to go now?" he asked," We can go to the Rez," he said. I nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" I said,"I'd love to."

This time, I carried my own pizza box. Okay, so he had the dress and the shoes and was holding me with the other hand, that's why I got to carry my own stuff.

We got to the Rabbit and I slid in the passenger door, he turned to his side and joined me.

I was surprised he stayed quiet the whole way but he didn't look upset.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked, curious. He flashed me a grin.

"Promise not to freak out?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him," Or think I'm weird?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I _already _think you're weird, Em." Sounded like 'Eb' but, whatever. He laughed.

"No, really." I nodded.

"Okay, I won't freak out, or think you're weirder than you already are," I said with a smile. He looked at me in the eyes for a few seconds before turning his head to the road.

"I was thinking how good Mary Grace Call would sound."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't believe I just wrote that either. But, HE'S NOT GOING TO PROPOSE, PEOPLE! Just to be clear- It would be just be TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO weird even for a fiction =P He's just being- well, the Embry we love ;)**

**Team Embry once again =D**

**I just HAD to give her some more confidence. She just NEEDED it so bad =) This whole chapter was about that anyways. ;)**

**Again, you HAVE to tell me what you think! I'm being a good girl and I updated REALLY fast! Two chapters in ONE day!**

**School begins tomorrow so I'll try as best as I can to update regularly. Promise =)**

**Ohh btw- LiLAnnie123 told me something about the date Nessie was born -check the Reviews page ;)- and bottom line is, it's NOT 2014, it's 2011. **

**Again, tell me what you think of the nomination! OMG Im so excited =)**

**Shutting up..**

**Please Review?  
**


	12. Special

_Chapter Twelve_

I think I just stared at him. Did he just say what I thought he just said? Or is my mind creating things for me? I swear I didn't eat chocolate this time. But, yes, Mary Grace Call does sound perfect. Just not now, definitely not now.

When I didn't answer him -what did he expect as an answer anyway?- he glanced at me with a small smile.

"I know it's too early to think about that," he admitted," But it just crossed my mind, and you asked," he reasoned. I smiled back at him.

"No, it's okay," I reassured," I know it's a _lot _early but I think it still sounds perfect," I said and kept my eyes on the road. I didn't like eye-contact when I say something as cheesy.

We were in La Push in about half an hour, we were taking it slow. But I noticed we didn't park in front of Emily's this time, we parked in front of a small red house right by the beach. Before I could ask, Embry spoke.

"It's Billy Black's," he explained. Oh, Billy Black...I remembered him from the one bonfire I attended. He was Jacob's and Rachel's father." Jake wanted his car back," he explained," Do you want to go inside with me? I just have to speak to him-" I cut off his explanation; he didn't need to.

"Yeah, sure," I said and we got out of the Rabbit and headed towards the door, which Embry just pushed without bothering to knock. I was getting used to that.

As we got inside I noticed Billy on his wheelchair, watching a game on TV. And there was another man there. All I could see from him was his curly brown hair and the back of his blue shirt.

Embry leaned down and kissed my cheek," I'll go upstairs. I won't be long. Stay here, okay?" I nodded."Hey, Billy," he said. Billy turned in his wheelchair to look at him.

"Embry," he acknowledged then noticed me standing beside him. He smiled at me," Hey, kid," he said. I smiled back at him.

"Hey." I didn't add anything else because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just call him Billy, right? He motioned for me to come.

"You into sports?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I answered," But Dad is." That was when the other man turned to face me. Oh my God, it can't be him! How small is Washington? He cocked his head to one side.

"Mary Anderson?" Chief Swan asked. I nodded.

Billy spoke before I could," You two know each other?" he asked. Charlie Swan looked at him.

"Yeah," he said,"Her father used to work with me in Forks," he explained and turned back to face me," You look different," he commented and I just smiled. Awkward.

Living in Forks meant everyone knew each other, and Chief Swan just knows them all. But, what was he doing here?

Maybe he was friends with Billy or something. As I sat down on the armchair something clicked in my head.

Bella _Swan_. How come I never connected them together before?

"You're Nessie's grandfather?" I blurted out without thinking. He looked at me with confusion then glanced at Billy.

"She knows," he mumbled. Then Chief Swan turned to me again.

"Yeah," he said and got back to watching the game. He avoided questions about that topic, didn't he? Embry came down then along with Jacob.

"Come on," he said and took my hand. The Chief looked at us then and chuckled to himself, getting back to the game.

Embry took me outside and I noticed his motorcycle wasn't there.

He had an excited smile on his face. I wondered where we were going now.

"I want to show you somewhere new," he said," We'll leave the bags here." I nodded, now excited because he was. He took my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we were on the main road. He looked down at me then.

"I'll go phase and when I come back, climb on my back, okay?" I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. He just kissed my forehead and sprinted towards the woods.

He came back a minute later.

* * *

_Embry Call_

I ran my way to her in my wolf form, enjoying the speed. It wasn't really necessary to phase, since we weren't going into the woods or something but I wanted to go there as fast as I can. I really wanted to show her the most special place to me. I sat down so it would be easier for her to climb on my back and she did, clutching to my neck for dear life.

"Run!" she said, her voice excited which made me even happier.

I ran, full speed down the road and towards the cliffs. We were there in no time. I sat down again so she could get the hint and climb back down and she did. I glanced at her face that now held a confused expression, her eyebrow raised.

"The cliffs?" she asked. I had taken her here before. I ran towards the woods again and phased back, now having both my shirt and my pants with me, and put them on. I went to her to find her sitting on the edge of the cliff and gazing into the blue sky. I decided to clear my throat as I approached so I wouldn't startle her, not when she's on the edge of the cliff. That was just stupid.

She turned and looked at me with a smile.

"You never told me-" I cut her off.

"It's not the cliffs," I said and took her in my arms, bridal style which made her gasp in surprise."Just wait," I instructed and she nodded obediently.

I ran as fast as I could in human form and descended down the cliffs, where the smaller cliffs were and finally got to the place I wanted to show her. I put her down and she stared at the whole place, taking it in.

"A cave?" she asked, probably more to herself," I didn't think of that." I rolled my eyes; I didn't think of that before either. She sat down and crossed her legs at the entrance. I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I come here a lot," I said," Whenever I need to stay alone, think of something," I explained," I can come here whenever I want. One time I spent the whole day here, just looking at the waves and the sky," I continued. She leaned on my chest.

"It's overwhelming," she commented," I used to have a place like that back to when I lived in Forks," she said," But it wasn't as beautiful, it was just the basement." She chuckled," Until this very moment, nobody knew I hid there," she said.

"Life can be hard sometimes," I said, very wisely and cheesily at the same time," But I can't say the same about this place; the whole Pack knew about it." Damn this pack plural."But you're the only person I _told _about this place," I spoke.

I came here when I first phased, when I knew about my 'father's problem 7 years ago, the day I imprinted on her and the day I argued with Mom, after I went to Mary in the hospital; I messed everything real bad that time.

I never thought I'd tell anyone else about that place. And, way before I imprinted, I didn't think I'd tell my imprint about this but now I proved myself wrong.

As I said before, Mary wasn't like anyone else. She was special, just like this place. She deserved to know.

"I want to tell you about something, too," she whispered,"Something that I had never told anyone about either," she said, her voice lower by the second. She got me confused.

"What is it?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"After that..._ordeal _with Max," she started then swallowed," the reason I never agreed to go out with anyone is that...I-I couldn't bring myself to have enough _confidence_," she whispered. I rubbed her arms soothingly, I hated how she had to deal with this,"But then _you _came-" she looked up at me with what can only be described as love and trust,"And today, you gave me back what I had been missing for a long time, Em," she said and put a hand on my cheek,"You brought _me _back. I owe you my life," she concluded and kissed me quickly."That was so cheesy, right?" she chuckled and I wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. I chuckled, too.

"Kinda," I joked but then remembered a question that I wanted to ask her for a long time."Mary, what did that Max do to you?" I spat his name but I was so curious; she never really told me what happened. She sighed.

"Can I _not _answer that?" she asked," Pretty please?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah," I said," Yeah, sure. I was just curious is all." She smiled.

"Thank you, Em," she said," For that and for showing me this place."

"Well, you're more special to me than a cave in a cliff," I whispered in her ear and kissed right under it, where her neck began. She shivered and I smirked at her. I loved how she reacted to my touches and kisses; it was just so...cute.

A few minutes later of blissful silence, and as the orange sun set, disappearing behind the dark blue line of the ocean that we watched until it ended, a cold breeze hit us and she snuggled closer to me. Crap; I totally forgot she was still sick.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't _want _to but it's almost 7 anyway," she said,"Curfew. 8 maximum, remember?" I nodded.

"Sure," I said. Wouldn't want to get on her father's bad side. Again.

* * *

_Mary Anderson_

"...And we just danced all night long!" Stacey finished. I yawned nut tried to muffle it; didn't want to sound bored.

"Then it was as hot as Bryan said it was," I concluded.

"Bryan? Did he call you?" she asked.

"No, I saw him at school at this yearboo- Oh God!" I whined.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to go to school tomorrow!" I said,"To work with him on the content!" Stupid yearbook.

"With Hamilton?" How obvious was that?

"Well, _duh,_" I said then sighed and decided to change the subject." I went shopping with Embry today," I said.

"Shopping? Seriously?" she said," Are you _sure _he's a guy?" I would've glared at her if she was here. She got it when I didn't answer," I'm kidding, M. It's really sweet of him," she commented," Gee!" I chuckled."Look, I gotta go now," she said.

"Okay, see you Monday," I said. We were going back to school on Monday for a week before the Holidays. Why? I don't know. She ended the call. I got up from the bed and went to hang my new dress in my wardrobe when I heard Allen.

"Do you _really _need to ask, Mom?" he whined from in front of his room, obviously. I smiled playfully and went out of my room to find Mom sighing and going back downstairs. I stopped him from shutting his door and he raised an eyebrow at me."What?" he asked.

"So Chloe Davis, huh?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asked and I just smirked.

"Matt told me she was going out on a date, too," I answered with a shrug. He smiled.

"Well, she's sweet and it went out great," he said," Now, leave me alone. Please?" Sweet? Seriously?

"Uh- Okay," I said and got back to my room, still shocked by this piece of information but something else caught my attention.

Little Al was growing up.

* * *

**Here it is =)**

**Now there's something IMPORTANT: the number of reviews of this story had decreased over the last few chapters and I was wondering why? **

**I want you to TELL me if you like it AND if you don't. I need to know that.**

**Oh, just one tiny little PS: Allen is based off my little brother *rolls her eyes* and the reason Mary thought of 13-year-olds as "little kids" is because he's her little brother. I know I think of MY brother that way but I HAVE 13-year-old friends, too and they're very mature. So, no offence intended.**

**Again, I wanna know if you like it or NOT, okay? **

**Thanks.**

**Oh, and, who didn't tell me before, I want you to tell me if you think it deserves the award it's nominted for (The Crooked Smile Award, Best Fluff). Thank you again.**

**xoxo  
**


	13. I do

_Chapter Thirteen_

I looked up at his dark brown hair and reached out to touch it, tempted to do as he arranged it in a perfect clean cut. But I couldn't, not right now. He looked down at me with his soft, dark eyes that held so much emotion in them- I couldn't think, I couldn't respond.  
I couldn't breathe.  
He smiled as he waited for me to say what I was supposed to say. I took a deep breath and kept myself locked in his eyes, finally making my speech.  
"I do."  
-

"Are you going to wake up or do I have to make you?" Allen shook my shoulder hard, snapping me out of the best dream that I had in a long while. I groaned and felt like I wanted to cry. Seriously, did he have to wake me up now?

For God's sake!

I sighed as he went out of the room, barely caring about what mood I was in. It's not like I would expect him to; brothers usually don't care if their sisters are in the mood for school or not.

I glanced at my alarm clock and it was 6:30am already. I sat up and went on doing my morning routine. Today I was going back to school after the week off we had after our exams.  
I spent most of last week at school anyways, just not that early. I had a nearly-daily meeting with Bryan Hamilton and sometimes with the girls from the design team; Jesse and Emma.

We had managed to set a default design for all the pages and some special designs for the activities' pages, with a little more color and suitable design for each. It was a lot of work but it was definitely worth it; we only have to wait for Mrs. Cox's next meeting so that we could have her final permission and get this thing printed!

I got dressed and went downstairs, grabbing my patterned backpack on my way, remembering to take the keys and phone with me. I found Mom fixing Al's collar.

"No it doesn't look 'cool'," she said," Elvis had died a very long time ago." Allen rolled his eyes.

"I like it better that way, Mom," he tried to reason but she just glared at him.

"Would it bother you to just look decent for once?" she asked," Only once, please." He sighed.

"Fine, Mom," he said and I chuckled, getting to the kitchen. I grabbed the jar of jam and toast from the freezer and spread the jam over it before I took a huge bite. Mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked after I swallowed. She rolled her eyes.

"You won't get late for school if you waited for the toast to warm up, you know," she stated. I smiled as I took another bite.

"Embry is giving me a ride," I said, still chewing. It sounded more like "Mmm mmm mmm mm" so I repeated it again after I swallowed.

"Lucky you," Al said," I have to walk." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you'll get some muscles," I teased. He glared before he headed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That wasn't exactly nice," Mom commented. I laughed.

"It's just Allen, Mom," I said,"If we don't tease, Earth is moving the opposite direction." I symboled with my fingers. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for a short moment."Embry's here!" I said and kissed Mom's cheek."See you." I grabbed my backpack and ran outside to Embry's motorcycle. He hadn't brought it in so much; it startled me how loud the engine was. He smiled brilliantly at me, showing his cute dimples in the process.

"'Morning, honey," he said and kissed me quickly before I hopped in front of him. My heart lost its pace at his voice that I had missed.

I hadn't seen him in two days due to my constant morning working and his night-patrolling for Sam's sake. I hadn't realized how much my day revolves around Embry Stephen Call until he wasn't there to lighten it. I'd missed his voice, his eyes, his hair...

"'Morning to you, too," I answered cheerfully, putting my backpack on my lap.

"Are you better now?" he asked, leaning to kiss the top of my head.

"Well, I did say your name right," I said and he laughed.

"True," he said and we were in front of the school in no time, to my bad luck."Good luck," he wished. See what I was just saying? I sighed and hopped down. Before I could speak, he did," I'm going to call you at Lunch," he said and took my face in his hands for one long kiss, I forgot that we were in public for a second,"I missed you so much," he breathed before taking off towards the opposite direction, shooting me another one of my favorite grins.

I turned to face the school, throwing my bag on one shoulder and taking the first stair. I jumped when two semi-cold hands covered my eyes then sighed, knowing who it was.

"Good morning to you, too," I said. He chuckled but still waited for me to acknowledge him,"...Matthew Davis." He laughed and dropped his hands.

"Hey," he said,"Nice show," he commented as we got in. I frowned in confusion.

"What show?" He snorted.

"The whole lip-lock-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Like we didn't see much of that when Samantha was around," I snapped but regretted it immediately as he dropped his gaze and looked at the floor."I-I'm sorry, Matt, really. I-" I paused, not knowing how to continue. I knew I hit a nerve. He shrugged and looked at me again with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured, "It ain't that bad anymore, you know?" he said and I nodded.

"I'm glad it isn't," I said as we took the stairs again. The English class was in the second floor. I wanted to change the subject."Allen says Chloe is sweet," I informed and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry but is your brother blind?" he asked," And deaf?" I laughed. We hadn't talked about that at all, the one time he talked to me last week was after the semi-final I didn't get to attend. He was thrilled, as any other player on the team, that we won and we're playing the Final game against Forks High sometime during the next month, probably after the Holidays, I didn't know. We tied last time we played against them. It was a funny feeling; Forks High was my former school and now I was cheering for PA High.

"It's a very good reason," I said," Maybe he _is _blind and deaf after all." He chuckled.

"Yeah," he said," Well, she says he was a gentleman so I guess we have two blind siblings." My eyes got wide.

"Allen?" I said,"Allen Anderson? A gentleman? _Wow,_" I dragged the word as we entered the class way before the teacher came; I was early because of Embry's ride and Matt had morning practice, I assumed. He narrowed his eyes dramatically.

"Those two are either lying now," he said," Or have been lying their whole lives."

"Both options have equal chances," I said before the teacher entered and the class, surprisingly enough, was in order.

"Good morning, class," she said as she threw her books and purse on the desk,"So today is either going to be a Grammar revision-" everybody groaned-"Or we'll have a reading session- The Tale of Two Cities. You have that for the next term," she said and everybody got silent. Did she seriously want us to choose between Grammar and Reading? Honestly?

But, of course, there was always this one nerd...

"Reading," Peter Waltz, the kid with the always perfectly ironed shirt and jeans. He was quite handsome, though, the doctor-handsome kind of way; he had wavy black hair and sparkly blue eyes. It was a good thing he was handsome. The teacher smiled.

"Okay, then. Dickens it is," she said and the class begun...

* * *

"Wake up!" Stacey whisper-yelled from the seat next to me. I opened my left eye reluctantly.

"Did he say something important?" I asked, still not moving from my position on the desk, hidden behind the book. She rolled her eyes.

"He just said 'I can see you from behind the book, Miss Anderson'," she informed," Plus, he was-" I cut her off as I glanced at my mobile's clock.

"...5, 4, 3, 2-" I was cut off by the bell ringing.

"...And we'll continue solving the problems tomorrow, any questions?" the Geometry teacher, Charles Charles, said before he collected his stuff quickly and made his way out before we could even ask, if we ever had any questions. It was just so like him.

I put my pencil case, book and copybook in my backpack and looked at Stacey, who was already waiting for me to make our way to Lunch."Hair?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and stretched her hand to adjust my bangs back in place."There you go." I smiled gratefully at her and we took off towards the parking lot, that we had to pass from before we entered the cafeteria, and where we usually met Brad and Matt. Nessie always joined us later; she comes with all the Cullens.

The boys were gathered around their coach in front of one of the cars, they were beginning to walk away when we were at the cafeteria door. We never wait for them if they're late.

"Wait up!" Brad yelled from behind, Stacey turned to him faster than I did. She smiled up at him."Hey," he said and kissed her quickly," Hey, Mary," he greeted. I just waved at him, still sleepy.

"Someone's been sleeping in her Geometry class again," Matt whispered in my ear as we entered. I chuckled.

"Well," I said," I tend to do that when the lesson is boring, Monsieur Defarge." He laughed.

"Yeah, that was funny, _Lucie_, wasn't it?" he said, remembering the role-playing the teacher suggested to do this morning."Di-" he was cut off by Bryan Hamilton.

"Hey!" he said and put a hand on my shoulder quickly and took it off- not embracing,"Lookin' good." Matt raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged indifferently.

"Hey," I greeted back as we sat on the table- the others went to grab some food. I wasn't that hungry and Matt, apparently, found the whole situation more amusing than to just skip it to buy some food. Bryan smiled.

Bryan was well-built, tall and a year older than I was- He was a junior. He had honey-blond, relatively short hair and light green eyes- not Emerald green but rather tends to hazel green more. He was wearing a casual Nike hoodie and low-waist jeans, along with his Nike Air sneakers.

"So I wanted to ask you something," he said as Matt began drinking some of his orange juice that he had in his hand. I nodded encouragingly. What did he want to ask for anyways? A year- he cut my thougts off by speaking,"Would you like to go to the winter dance with me?" he asked and I could see Matt covering his juice-filled mouth with his hand, his eyes as wide as mine. I had a dumbfounded expression on my face. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what would a normal girl say in a situation like this? A situation in which she has a boyfriend and wants to turn down this guy's request for the _second _time in two years. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I kicked Matt's leg from under the table for support as he recovered his frozen expression. He just gestured for me to speak. I blinked and Bryan was still waiting.

"Uh- I..." I still couldn't make straight sentences. Stacey and Brad joined us then. Nessie still didn't come. Stacey must have noticed the awkwardness that creeped in. I saw Matt whisper something into Brad's ear which made him chuckle."I'm sorr-" Matt cut me off.

"She'll go," he answered for me and I think I just stared at him. What kind of a joke was this? Bryan smiled but turned to me again for confirmation. I glanced at Stacey for support this time but she seemed to think otherwise.

"Of course she will," she said and I almost fainted- why did I have to remember my vitamins every day?

"Then next Friday at six?" he asked and I wanted to yell at all of them. Find an excuse, find an excuse, find an excuse...

"D-Dad," I said," Dad wouldn't let me," I concluded and he frowned.

"Why not? It's just a school dance," he said.

"I have curfew," I concluded with relief. Thanks Dad.

"I'm sure Dad can convince him this time," Stacey said," Come on it's going to be fun," she urged and I was just going to give up when Nessie appeared with her chocolate bar in her hand. She pretended to not notice anything that was going on but I knew she was in on everything. She leaned on my ear.

"Nice show you and your boyfriend put on this morning," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear,"You would've gotten detention if any of the teachers had seen you," she concluded and looked at everyone,"Oh, hey, guys." She sat down between Matt and Brad. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" he said then smiled at me,"Well, you should've said something," he added, cheerfully though. I was glad he wasn't hurt."I'll see you guys at the dance, then." I shook my head.

"I really _do _have curfew," I said, relaxing. He shrugged and got up."Well, I'll see you Tuesday at the meeting, then?" he said and I nodded. He finally left and the whole table- sans moi- burst into laughter. I glared at all of them.

"Traitors," I said.

"Oh, come on!" Matt said,"You should've seen the look on your face!" I scowled at him.

"You-" I was cut off by my ringing phone. Embry. I sighed and answered him."Hey, Em," I said.

"Hey, honey," he answered,"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty..." I paused, searching for the right word," Well, I can't describe it so I'll tell you all about it later." He cuckled.

"Okay, then," he said,"D'you wanna come see Mom tonight? She's wanted to see you," he said and whispered,"She made me say this." I laughed and heard a faint _Embry Stephen Call _from the phone. Must've been his Mom.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said and felt Matt nudge my arm and mouth 'Bowling' to me but I stuck my tongue out at him and ignored him."So, pick me up after school?" I suggested.

"Great," he said," Miss you already." I smiled though I knew he wouldn't see it.

"Miss you, too. See you then."

"See you. Love you," he said before he ended the call. Matt scowled at me.

"I thought you were coming with us today," he said accusingly. Nessie, Stacey and Brad laughed.

"Well, I also thought you'd back me up when I needed you to," I answered.

"_Touché_," Brad commented. I smiled triumphantly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled," So are you coming to the Final?" he asked."You _must_," he added with a bit of a warning tone in there.

"When is it anyways?" I asked.

"Thursday," he answered in a 'duh' tone. I think my mouth hung open. THIS Thursday?

I regained my composure,"Red and white, right?" I confirmed. He sighed.

"It's your own damn school," he muttered,"Coming or not?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said and pinched his shoulder."I told you I would, right?" He half-smiled.

"Well, you also said you would go bowling," he retorted. I grinned.

"Wouldn't miss this game for anything," I said. I knew how much this game meant to him and the whole school, and I was his best friend. So, of course I would! Maybe Embry would even come with me. I mean, why not?

After all, it's just a game.

* * *

He ended his kisses with one right on the corner of my mouth. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily as I was. He smiled a toothy- dimple showing smile, not helping me with my breathing issue at all. He held my waist tight as he set me back on the floor, careful enough not to scratch my back in the process as I leaned on the wooden, outer wall of his house. He straightened my jacket and hair for me and I bit my lip.

"Here you go," he breathed," Just as perfect as ever," he added. I kissed his cheek.

"We'd better not keep your Mom waiting for longer," I said, still gathering my breath. He nodded and held my hand, walking ever-so-slowly towards the entrance of his house.

"Anything interesting at school today?" he asked and I chuckled at the memory of today.

"Yeah there was this guy who asked me to the winter dance," I said and paused to watch his expression- My turn to be amused at him for once- His face was quite unreadable but I felt his grip on my hand get stronger,"And my friends wanted to set me up to go with him." I wanted to sound like I had finished but I didn't succeed, apparently.

"Mmhmm?" he encouraged, his hand on the door knob, pausing.

"Relax, Em, I'm not going with him," I said with a chuckle," Did you seriously think I would?" He shrugged."Anyways, Nessie managed to save me. Oh, and there's this- Okay, wait," I said as he started to turn the knob. He looked at me questioningly. I bit my lip again and took a deep breath; I never asked a guy to a dance before, but it was just Embry...No, that didn't make me relax. "The dance is on Friday..." I trailed off, looking at the blue sky that was covered with a lot of clouds,"So, do you want to go with me there? You know, just- you- Uh," I stuttered and he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course I would," he said,"Who else would drive you there?" I scowled at him.

"Is that it?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and tried to look indifferent as we entered.

"Oh and maybe be your date, why not?" he said and I hit his arm. He laughed a booming laugh and slid a hand on my waist,"Sure, angel."

"Where did that come from?" I asked. He just shrugged again before calling for his Mom, Amber.

Angel.

I like that.

* * *

**So I tried my best to make this chapter more detailed than the rest, did it make any difference to you? Good? Bad? What do you think?**

**Oh, and I found this model the other day that I thought- and LiLAnnie123 thought the same, too- that she would be the Mary we imagined. Here's the link:**

www(dot)newfaces(dot)com/sespinoza

**If you bother to check it, tell me if she's like what you have imagined or not =)**

**Again, PLEASE tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this one, though it might not seem like it, and I tried to make a change, so, I honestly NEED your opinion, please.**

**Oh and thanks a lot for reviewing the last chapter and telling me what you really think =) **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo  
**

* * *


	14. Rhyme

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Believe me when I tell you that you're the best thing that ever happened to this kid," Amber said and Embry rolled his eyes but agreed. I blushed.

"Thank you," I replied and, for somehow, she had the same amused look as her son. I wondered sometimes why I amused him- now _them_. I shrugged it off anyways.

Amber is a really nice woman. She was beautiful, I could see where Embry got his eyes and hair from. She was also very welcoming, she made me feel like I was home, not visiting someone. I loved how she could create this cozy atmosphere around the whole place.

Of course, it was the second time I ever go to Embry's house- while he went to mine almost all the time which was quite unfair but I didn't mind that much. But, this time, I could really watch the whole place in details, not surrounded by the awkwardness and worry that surrounded the place last time, when Embry and I got here, just on time, to prevent his Mom from leaving the house. Poor Amber.

The walls were painted in beige, matching with the light brown furniture of the living room, that had a medium-sized TV and about a dozen of magazines on the table. They varied from Cars and Sports to Fashion and Make-up. The kitchen that we were sitting in right now was simple- like Emily's. And, right now, it smelled of apples and cinnamon, bless whoever invented that combination.

The relationship Embry had with his mother was really interesting, I wished I had that kind of relationship with my own mother. Of course, I love her and so but what Embry and Amber had was just so _great_. He was her everything; son, best friend, brother, father...everything. They both depended on each other very much, a stranger would notice that.

She smiled proudly when she finished pouring the caramel sauce over the pancakes she had made earlier. She looked _happy_, which instantly cheered me up even more. She was the kind of person that would affect you deeply. Talk about first impressions. She put our dishes in front of us as we sat on the kitchen counter.

"I hope you like apples," she said and I smiled at her.

"I do, actually," I said and grabbed my fork as I started eating. I noticed how Embry was watching me intently. I smiled at him, still chewing the pancakes stuffed with buttery apples and cinnamon. "Hey, there," I whispered after I swallowed, he chuckled.

"Hey, to you, too," he said as his mother went to grab something from the fridge which turned out later to be some Coke.

"This is so _delicious_," I said, my mouth full, not a very impressive manner but I just had to tell her-" I might actually quit following a diet." She chuckled.

"You don't need it, anyways," they both said and we laughed. Like _Mother _like son. I blushed a little and wanted to deny it but then decided to drop it; last time Embry and I had a conversation like this we ended up making out, our very first time, not three days ago. So I don't think it would be _suitable _if we have a similar conversation right now.

"So," Amber started, not eating any of the pancakes herself," What do you want to do when you graduate?" Just when I thought this is not going to end up like a usual parent-meets-son's/daughters-girlfriend/boyfriend. But I guess it runs in their genes. I swallowed my food.

"I was thinking of Med-School," I said honestly. Embry had finished eating by then, he stroked my hair."But then I'm not really sure I can make it." She had a thoughtful look on her face and she glanced at her son once before speaking again.

"Med-school?" she said,"That's pretty great," she mused. I half-smiled.

"That's exactly why I think it might not turn out well for me," I said," I'm the type of person who gets bored pretty easily and I'm not the one to memorize a lot of stuff." They both rolled their eyes.

"You're going to do just fine," Embry said.

"So what else do you have in mind? If not Med-School, I mean," Amber asked. I shrugged.

"I thought maybe graphic design," I said," Mom's a graphic designer and she taught me a lot of stuff." She rested her chin on the back of her hands opposite to us on the counter. I decided to change the subject; I hated it when all the attention was on me." I was thinking the other day..." I said.

"Hmm?" Embry said. I noticed how quiet he was today, or maybe not; only around his mother.

"I was just wondering how you looked when you were little," I said playfully, a hint of a grin on my face."I tried to imagine you...smaller, but I couldn't." Amber laughed while Embry gave me a weird look.

"Well, I _do _have this album," Amber mused. Embry buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, no. _God, no_," he mumbled which made me even more curious. I mean, he _had _seen my photos when I was a baby. I wanted to see his, too.

"Show it to me," I said quickly, suddenly excited. Then remembered to add,"Please." She chuckled and turned on her heels, going upstairs. Embry turned his head to me, his eyes pleading. I shook my head."You _saw_ my photos," I reasoned. He sighed.

"_Fine_,"he said and managed to kiss me quickly before his Mom came into view, holding a huge, black album in her hands. **(A/N: DON'T ask what's up with me and photo albums these days xD)**

"Here it is," she handed me it and I opened it immediately. She smiled at us."I'll leave you two alone, then." Embry let out a sigh of relief and she left to go to the living room.

"What?" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Nothing," he reassured and I looked at the pictures.

He looked so adorable when he was little. The album was arranged according to date.

_08/14/1989- Embry Call. 2 days old._

He was sleeping in a blue crib, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. I could not _believe _that _he _could have been _that _little sometime in his life. He looked so peaceful and so cute. I felt a smile creep on my face as I switched to the second one.

_08/12/1989- Embry Laughing. 1 month old._

He looked so adorable laughing widely, showing his dimples as his toothless mouth made one of its first public appearances.

"You look so cute," I said. He smiled and played with my hair as I watched the next ones, only some were very...special, I think.

_07/08/1990- Embry taking his first steps! Almost 11 months old._

He was wearing the tiniest jeans you could ever imagine and a red spider man T-shirt, leaning on the leg of the table and another kid behind him, giving us his back.

"I was so tiny," he commented with a laugh, I laughed along with him.

"Yeah," I agreed,"But who's the other kid there?" I asked. He frowned.

"I think that was Quil. He wasn't much taller," he said,"I've known Quil and Jake for quite a long time now, almost 23 years," he added. I nodded.

"That's great, you know," I commented as I flipped the pages again,"To know someone, other than your family, for your whole life," I explained,"I never got that close to anyone. I mean, I'd had my close friends back in Forks but never that close, we rarely speak to each other now," I added bitterly. He kissed my forehead as if in a soothing manner.

Another one was proving me right; Jake, Embry and Quil were _always _so close.

_06/23/1994- Embry with Jake and Quil dressing up for the school's costume party._

Embry's messy brown hair was coming out of his Zoro hat and he was pulling on Jacob's wolf costume, which is quite ironic, by the way, and Quil was laughing his guts out at them, dressed in a formal suit that I didn't know how he got his size of; they were all still tiny compared to now.

"You know," I said,"I always loved Zoro," I commented. He chuckled.

"Well, you have your Zoro now, angel," he said, embracing me."Except that I can morph into a giant wolf," he laughed and I did, too. Did I mention how much I loved my new nickname? And now he has one, too.

"That's even better, Zoro," I said, laughing at the sentence; it just sounded too funny. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my neck, his breath sending faint shivers down my spine. He flipped the pages for me.

_06/03/2003- Embry graduating from Middle School._

_06/12/2007- Embry FINALLY graduating High School._

"Finally?" I asked, frowning. He chuckled.

"Yeah," he said,"I repeated my sophomore year," he explained," 'Cause of the wolf thing, everyone was messed up." I felt my mouth form an 'O'.

"Hey!" Amber called from behind, startling me," Look over here," she said with a grin. Embry groaned.

"Mom-" he tried to object but she shook her head at him and settled her camera. He slid his hand on my waist and smiled, leaning on my head. I wrapped my arms around him, earning a proud smile from his Mom. She snapped the shot.

"December 14th, 2011. Embry and Mary," she commented and I grinned. She was about to turn around when she frowned and looked at us again."You know?" she said," You two rhyme."

* * *

"So this is okay, right?" I asked Stacey, putting both the sweatshirt (the one that Embry said he liked that day at the mall) and white jacket that were on the holder on my body,"With the jeans and red Converse, right?" She nodded.

"Definitely," she said and grabbed two white caps that had the letters PA written in red and tossed me one. The boys had managed to get us two. They looked great; I loved those two colors together. I put it on after I wore my outfit and fixed my hair in the mirror as she applied her lip gloss."Now we're good to go," she commented, popping her lips to confirm the lip gloss once again. I nodded.

"When are they coming to get us?" I asked, referring to Brad and Matt, who were coming together in Brad's car. Embry, unfortunately, had some Pack wolfy issues to deal with back at La Push to be able to come with us today- he said he would come at 10 to pick me up, though. The game is held in Forks High this time for a change and Jacob had the same issues, apparently so Nessie said she couldn't come. I didn't know why no one of her family came to drive her or attend the game though.

Nessie and I had been really close before Embry. But, after I knew about her "secret", it became harder for me to just act normal around her. I mean, now, I do act kind of normally but not as close. You can call it instinct; my mind told me to trust her but my body couldn't obey or some crap like that. I was working on that, though. I knew she didn't like that, especially when Stacey and I were the first real girlfriends she had ever had, aside from the imprints at La Push, I mean.

The doorbell rang,"That would be now," Stacey said and grabbed her bag. I took mine, too and we came downstairs to find Dr. Brooke with the guys, waiting for us.

The Doc smiled at us when we ran our way down. One thing I liked about him, he acted like a second father to me; he considered me his other little girl. Mrs. Brooke had passed away a couple of years ago so it was only him and Stacey.

His short, black hair contrasted with his blue eyes- that Stacey had inherinted-. He looked as old as he really was; fourty.

"Well, here are the girls," he said and wrapped his arms around our shoulders."Take care of them," he instructed before we all left. Brad and Matt gave him a half-salute, earning chuckles from us.

We went out and settled ourselves in Brad's silver Audi Coupe with Stacey in the front seat beside her boyfriend and I beside my best friend in the backseat. I noticed how Matt kept rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You nervous?" I asked. He nodded.

"It _is _the Final," he reasoned.

"And we're gonna win!" Brad added confidently from the driver's seat.

"Definitely," an equally excited Stacey added. I smiled at him.

"I agree," I commented,"Getting nervous isn't going to make things any better." He sighed.

"I just have a bad feeling about tonight, I dunno why though," he said.

"Gee, Davis," Brad said,"How optimistic," he added sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying what I feel," he said and leaned his head back on the seat.

"So how much time before the game?" Stacey asked as Brad finally made it to Forks High. That was a long trip indeed. He shrugged.

"An hour or so," he said. That was the bad side of having one of the players drive you- You're too early. They both, the guys, I mean, turned to us."I think you know where you should go?" Brad asked, speaking to me. I nodded. Yes, I had been here for only a couple of months but I knew the school too well.

"Sure, we'll go now," I said,"Good luck, guys," I said and Matt smiled. Stacey hugged Brad.

"Luck's for losers," Brad commented and turned to Matt,"Come on, the coach is right there," he pointed at him as he waited in the parking lot. We made our way towards the field.

I couldn't believe how much I missed this place- though I haven't been here for long but I always felt that this was _my _place, that I wasn't the new girl from the other town. I mean, the guys at PA are pretty welcoming; I hadn't had any major problems fitting in 'the crowd'. In fact, I am friends with two of the most popular girls, and two jocks. That was like getting to the top of the popularity list in High School. Pretty much like chick-flicks but not at the same time.

"Oh. My. God!" I heard the familiar voice say from behind."Mary, is that you?" I turned my head to Nancy Williams, my 'former' best friend from Forks.

"Hey!" I said as she hugged me.

"I missed you," she complained and broke away from our hug, she noticed Stacey then.

"Oh," I said,"Nancy, this is Stacey Brooke," I introduced and turned to Stacey,"Stacey this is Nancy Williams," I said.

"Hi," they both said at the same time then Nancy took a good look on my outfit.

"You traitor," she muttered, jokingly though,"You're with the enemies!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I do go to their school so they're not practically enemies," I said and she laughed.

"Okay, then," she said,"I'll see ou girls later," she added before she turned and left. Very typical Nancy. I turned to Stacey then.

"Don't ask," I said before she asked any questions. She laughed. That was when my phone rang. Embry.

"_Hey_," I said, my voice cheerful,"How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said but his mood wasn't that good,"How are _you_?" he asked.

"I'm good," I said,"We just arrived at Forks High and we're heading towards our seats now," I added.

"Mmhmm," he said,"Okay, then, I'll pick you up at ten, right?"

"Yep," I confirmed,"I'll be waiting," I said.

"Me, too." I sighed. I missed him so much." See you," he said.

"See you," I replied before I ended the call.

The game went well. It was tough but it went well. We won by a last-minute-goal. It was awesome.

"Yay!" Stacey said,"This is so great!"

"Yeah!" I agreed,"I think I'll go check on Matt now; he was pretty nervous before. I bet he's happy, now," I said and Stacey rolled her eyes.

"There was no reason for him to be nervous in the first place," she said,"We're good at what we do!" She smiled,"I'll wait for Brad outside by the car," she said.

"Okay," I answered,"See you."

I walked down and back to inside the school. I kept walking through the halls, searching for them. So, yes, I knew the school but I didn't know where our team would be. I spotted a cheering crowd and knew it was them. I ran my way there but happened to pop into someone in the way.

"Sor-" I was cut off by what I saw in front of me. His green eyes were fixed on mine, probably just as shocked.

I think I stood there frozen for a long while. Dammit, I should've expected that.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**So, what do you think of it? **

**Sorry about the cliffy =P But it's ending soon anyways so I guess it's okay.**

**Voting for The Sparkle Awards starts tomorrow, October 16th. Rhyme is nominated for The Crooked Smile Award and Rising Sun for The Nessie Award =) I hope you'd vote if you think they deserve it. The link's on my profile.**

**Oh, and the voting for The Moonlight Awards started yesterday. Rising Sun is nominated there for The Future Award. Link is also on my profile.**

**AGAIN,**

**I NEED to know what you thought of it! And what you think would happen ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	15. FF Problem

Hey.

I know, I know. I hate A/N's more than ANYTHING but this is quite important.

If you CAN'T review, meaning that you click on the review button and it doesn't open the pop-up, UPDATE YOUR FLASH PLAYER. Apparently, all FF now needs updating this program in order to do a lot of stuff. Or just PM me with the review. They are what really motivates me to write MORE. Really. I honestly need to know what you guys think so I can continue, every author just needs constructive criticism.

I've said that because I noticed that, by the time I discovered this, reviews had stopped and I know for sure it isn't for any other reason, right?

Please do it 'cause I NEED to know what you think of the latest chapters.

Thank You,

Oh, and voting starts for the Sparkle Awards spmetime today! Check the link on my profile for details.

Make sure you vote for Rising Sun in The Moonlight Awards (The Future Award) and The Sparkle Awards (The Nessie Award) and Rhyme for The Sparkle Awards, too (The Crooked Smile Award)

That's, again, if you think they deserve them =) Links are on my profile.

xoxo

TooToo


	16. Ten Minutes

_Chapter Fifteen_

Why me? Why now? Out of the total of- well, a lot- of students, I happen to bump into the only one I prayed for long I wouldn't meet again. Max-freakin'-Watson. I regained my composure quickly and tried the ignore-it-and-run-away method but it never worked unless both of us were willing to ignore it...

And that wasn't the case.

Dammit.

He grabbed my wrist quickly before I could turn around to were our team were, the opposite direction. I looked at him with pleading eyes."Wait, please," he said. I could practically hear my erratic heartbeat over the cheers and everything.

"Please." Was all I said before he spoke again.

"I just need to talk to you," he tried to reason, still not letting go of my wrist.

"Let go, Max," I said, feeling how hard it was to say his name again. I couldn't bring myself to raise my voice higher than a whisper, and I knew that struggling was a hopeless case; he was much stronger than I am. Hell, Allen is stronger than me.

"Come on," he urged as I watched our team make their way through the doors. No, no, no, no. I was hoping Matt or Brad, or even Bryan would spot me and manage to get me out of this situation.

"I need to go," I actually rose my voice,"Th-They're waiting for me." Why did I feel like my mind was blocked out of its senses? Why did I happen to remember taking the vitamins every day? I wished I could faint right then. I wished I could find a way, even if it was unhealthy, to get out of it.

"Just a few minutes," he said and started walking, my wrist still in his grip. I just hoped it wouldn't bruise; I didn't need to explain that. I walked with him as he headed outside, towards a corridor between the two buildings, three minutes away from the parking lot. He let go of me then. I took a couple of deep breaths and decided it wasn't worth the tension. I mean, what harm could a simple, short, quick conversation with- Oh, never mind. I knew it wasn't right. Something in me told me to leave this place and run towards my friends, towards Embry who'd supposedly been waiting for me- He was always on time.

"So?" I said, clutching to my white bag. He sighed.

"I couldn't talk to you last time, at your school," he said.

"No kidding," I muttered. He ignored that.

"Mary, I-" I cut him off.

"Stop it, Max. Just stop it! I'm not going to go through this again! What happened happened and it's over- I have a new life, new friends, a boyfriend- everything," I said, though my voice hadn't enough power in it to emphasize on what I meant.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I snorted.

"What? What's wrong?" You seriously can't be bothered. Like I care if you are. He broke the short eye-contact for a second and shook his head.

"I want to tell you something," he said, bringing his green eyes back to meet mine. I pushed him away gently from my personal space.

"And I don't want to listen," I answered and was preparing for my second big escape when he stopped me- This time from my shoulder.

"Just _listen, _I never asked you to do anything else," he said, a little harsh that I winced. Well, the main problem was that you never asked me anything, idiot. I sighed and turned to him.

"What?" I asked, _trying _to sound venomous but I rather sounded like a pleading, whining kitten. Don't ask me where I got that simile from.

"I've always loved you-" I guess my mouth that dropped the furthest it could showed how surprised I was. How schizophrenic, Watson."More than you thought." I cocked my head to one side, trying to comprehend what I'd just heard. I think it was easier to understand the mechanics of the phasing werewolves. Oh, and the chemical bonds, too.

"And yet you ignored me, completely, and went on with your life," I narrowed my eyes at him."Ha Ha." I wasn't feeling like fainting so I decided to cover up the rush of emotions with acting like that.

I was confused, relieved, confused again and- and- No, this can't be it.

"I left you because I felt that way about you." Oh, cut the crap. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, when someone loves someone else they usually try to get _closer_," I said challengingly. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away again.

"I never felt that way about anyone, and it- just scared me, not being in control of my feelings." Now you're talking like Dr. Phil but with hair. I heard my phone ring and I concluded it must be Embry- if not Matt or Stacey. But probably Embry.

"Save it, Max 'cause it isn't working," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes."Because _I _used to feel that way about you but-" he cut me off by taking my face in his hands, roughly though and bringing my lips into his, not giving me any chance to escape. I cried and pushed him away with all I had of force the same second he pulled away, hitting my head in the wall. I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend, I couldn't do anything. That was when I heard the oh-so-familiar engine of the only motorcycle I'd ever rode fade into the rain that had just started not a couple of seconds ago.

It was fascinating how a kiss in the rain could have two, very opposite meanings. It could be Heaven, like the one I had with Embry...

And it could feel like burning Hell, like right now.

"Mary!" Max called from behind as I started to run towards the parking lot. Please don't be what I just thought it was, please don't be what I just thought it was.

I scanned the parking lot with my eyes but my vision was blurred with my tears and the rain so I got out my phone, my hands shaking harder than ever and my head feeling 100 pounds heavier than it is.

"Wait!" Max called again. I wasn't even aware of him following me.

"J-Just leave," I breathed, unable to tell if he could hear it or not. I was still trying to point out Brad's Audi Coupe but I couldn't think straightly. Everything was perfect until only ten minutes ago...Ten Minutes.

My vision was getting more blurry but I knew that time wasn't because of the rain or the tears. Well, it took long enough! I was getting dizzy, stronger than ever. And not because of my hypotensitivity this time.

"Sit down or get inside or something," Max said. I turned to him instantly, not a very good move when you're dizzy.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him, my voice shaking,"Enough! Just leave me ALONE!" I continued yelling with all I had of force.

"What's going on there?" I heard someone ask who I discovered later was Bryan, when he came into view. Max raised his hands as if in surrender. This jerk.

"Nothing, nothing," Max said, probably to avoid a scene like the one at school about a couple of weeks ago.

"What? What's-" Bryan paused and supported me as I swung with dizziness."Hey Davis!" He called for Matt,"Brad!" he called then turned to me. I was working on steadying myself while standing up and I thought it was working. Slowly.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath which managed to get me functioning better.

"Here, here," I heard Matt say and a door open."Get in," he said and I opened my eyes to find one of the cars' door open. It took me a second to realize it was Hamilton's. I sat down on the edge of the backseat of the black car. I put my head in my hands that I had supported on my knees.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I reassured them as I finally stopped crying."I just need to get home-" I looked at Brad,"I-I don't have a ride," I said. He frowned in confusion for a second but Stacey seemed to get what was going on- or so she thought.

"Of course, we were leaving now," she said and held her hand out for me,"Come on," she said, managing to sound cheerful though I knew she was worried.

I leaned my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes, trying to tune out everything that had happened but I couldn't.

So here's he scenario of the soap-opera that happens to be called life- Yay me-: Ex-boyfriend (or whatever you can call him) bumps into ex-girlfriend at her old school- his school. He takes her to talk. He kisses her. She doesn't kiss back. Ex-girlfriend's boyfriend shows up and sees them and somehow he thinks something that's totally not the truth which girlfriend doesn't know how he made himself believe. She nearly faints, causing a scene in the parking lot and her friends take her home.

How perfect. How cliche.

"Won't you tell us what happened?" Matt asked for the millionth time today and I shook my head again. I hadn't talked since I stepped into the car. He sighed heavily."You can't just- God, Mary."

"I just want to go home and sleep." Maybe everything would disappear in the morning. I just couldn't believe how Embry would think- Oh my God! How could he?

And, Max! How- What?

I took another shaky breath and bit my lip.

"This is unbelievable," Stacey muttered,"You can't just stay silent like that!"

"Yes, I can," I answered simply."How long?"

"We're there," Brad announced and parked in front of my house, turning in his seat to face me."This-" he did something with his fingers,"is nonsense, you know," he said and I looked down at the ground, guilty.

"I'll call tomorrow," I promised,"Congrats, guys," I said with a small smile before I got out. I felt even more guilty for ruining the mood for them.

I walked towards the house and stood on the porch, fixing a smile on my face as I knocked. That should work.

* * *

"Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep," I kept murmuring to myself as nothing else worked. I tried calling Embry several times but he wouldn't answer which just made me more anxious. I needed to speak to him about last night. I just did. I hated how I couldn't just go to La Push and visit him- I'd never know where he is exactly. Besides, Dad wouldn't let me go that far in a cab alone. Again with his rules.

I knew I could call Nessie but I didn't want to- I didn't feel like talking about it with anyone, really. That just sucked.

A headache started forming in my head as I waited for sleep to come. I'd tried listening to music, counting those stupid sheep, drinking warm milk- everything. But I was just one of those people who couldn't sleep when some thing's on their mind- Remember the day I went out at three AM to meet Matt?

Speaking of who, I had received a few missed calls from him. And Stacey for that matter. But I didn't answer any of the calls or reply to any texts. I didn't even check my Facebook account or anything. I just took a shower and hopped into my bed.

So I tried calling Embry again.

Please answer. Please answer.

"Hello?" someone answered. Definitely not Embry; I knew his voice everywhere.

"Oh, hi," I said,"Is Embry there?" I asked.

"I'm Quil and," he said,"No, he's not." I could tell something was making him angry and I winced as I realized what it was.

"Please, Quil, I just need to-" he cut me off.

"He's not there. Really." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll call later." He snorted but didn't answer." Bye," I said as I hung up and threw my head on the pillow as a new, fresh wave of tears flooded through my eyes.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Embry Call_

I ran through the huge trees and on the damp grass, not really caring about anything now. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I just couldn't. I saw her- God. No. It must've been my imagination.

Except that it wasn't.

_Embry..._

Leave me alone, Jacob.

_It- It isn't like her, you know. _He said.

And I just needed you to remind me, thank you very much. I'm very sure it was her, Jake. I can't _not _know who she was. And it was _him_. I growled.

Him. Him. Him. Him. Him.

I dropped the tree I bumped into straight on the floor.

_With that rate, no trees would be left._ Jacob thought. I growled again. Like I care.

That's why she never told me what happened. She never really got over him.

That night, I ran myself to exhaustion.

* * *

**So?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!  
**


	17. My Zoro

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Sweetie, wake up," Dad said, shaking my shoulder ever-so-gently. I groaned.

"I just slept not an hour ago," I protested. Dad stayed silent for a second and I almost got back to sleep.

"It's 7am," he said. It was my turn to sigh.

"Yes, and I fell asleep at 5:30. My math isn't that good when I haven't slept well," I muttered. He shifted beside me on the bed, I could feel the covers move.

"Well, I don't usually wake you up before I head to work," he stated,"But I heard you cry last night after you got back from the game." I almost slapped myself for this. It was the most stupid thing to do, crying out loud when your parents are just a door away. I wouldn't be surprised if Allen asked me the same question today.

Oh wait, I'd be surprised.

I decided to play dumb,"Really?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly shut."Me? Crying?" Well, it was better than a lie 'cause the last thing I wanted to tell him was why I cried. The last thing you'd usually tell your father is that you bumped into your ex who kissed you and your boyfriend saw you and isn't answering his calls. Honestly, the last.

"Mary Grace Anderson you'd better not be hiding something," he said sternly, yet his voice was extremely concerned. Ouch. The last time he used that tone I ended up grounded, and the last time he used my full name like that- well, I can't even recall it. I remember him doing this to Allen all the time but not me.

"Dad..." I mumbled, my voice pleading and my eyes still closed."Please, just- just give me some time and I'll tell you, I promise." Maybe a day, maybe a year or even a decade. I might even consider a century, if I live that long, which I wouldn't which is kind of the point.

He kissed the top of my head,"No you're going to tell me when I come back from work," he said with finality."I can drive you to school; you're-" I cut him off, my eyes snapping open.

"It's Friday!" I concluded. Crap; I totally forgot about school! I mean, we only had half a day because of the dance this evening but, still.

"Yeah..." he said,"Ten minutes. I'll be waiting downstairs." He shut the door behind him. I quickly grabbed my phone, cash and keys and stuffed them into the smallest pocket of my backpack along with my eyeglasses that I, for some reason, had got out of it. I had not time to shower so I just settled with washing my face, noticing my bloodshot eyes and red nose in the mirror, which definitely didn't help my case with Dad. I untied my hair then did it again but in a decent ponytail, leaving my bangs free only because I didn't feel like thinking about what to do with them. Then I quickly changed into the same outfit I wore last night except that I didn't wear the jacket and I wore my white flats instead of the red converse. And, of course, I didn't wear the PA cap today.

I picked up my backpack and ran downstairs to find only Dad waiting for me, his face unreadable.

"Come on," he said and stood up, leading me towards the door.

We kept silent the whole way to school and I got there just on time for the bell which I was deeply grateful for; I didn't need to confront anyone about yesterday- let the school celebrate the winning. I ran upstairs and headed directly to English, where Matt was. I took my seat next to him and his eyes glanced at mine as soon as he heard me; he had been looking at the desk. I gave him the best smile I could muster at that moment, which, if you ask me, isn't worth being called a smile.

"Hey," I breathed and got out my notes. I doubted we would need the book today- it was the last day anyways.

"Hey," he answered and glanced towards the empty teacher's desk then back to me,"How are you?" he asked and his tone suggested he was annoyed. Oh, great. One more person to worry about today. This was just getting better and better...

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said,"I just don't want to talk about it now." He shrugged.

"Don't apologize," he said,"I'm just worried- what the Hell did he do to you?" he asked, obviously referring to Max that has been there last night. I avoided the question.

"Allen told me yesterday that he was going out with Chloe again," I said and Matt's fist met the desk but not loud enough to attract attention.

"If you want it that way, Mary, then fine. I'm sorry I ever asked," he said and the teacher entered before I could speak. I didn't need him to get mad at me, too. I felt like I could cry; I was at the verge of tears before anything to start with. I stood up and headed towards the teacher. She looked at me questioningly.

"Do you need anything, Miss Anderson?" she asked. I took a quick breath. I was so getting in trouble for this.

"Yes, actually, I need to be excused for just ten minutes," I lied,"I forgot something _really _important in my locker." Which I never really use.

"Oh," she said,"Okay. Don't be late; we're continuing A Tale Of Two Cities and we need a Lucie." I smiled at her.

"Sure." Not.

And I headed out of the door slowly, never throwing a second glance behind me. I left my backpack behind, in the class. I ran right after I was out of the teacher's sight and towards the entrance of the school, almost tripping on the stairs as I went out.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice say from behind and I froze. On the only time I try to ditch...

Alice came by my side,"You really don't know, do you?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I really don't," I breathed. She nodded.

"I know," she said,"I got worried about you." I frowned at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I could actually see your future," she said,"That's reason enough. What happened?" she asked as she led me towards Edward Cullen's silver Volvo that she opened for me. I slid inside, trusting her. I didn't have any reason not to. And we had met a couple of times and went shopping for accessories for both Nessie's and Charlie Swan's weddings. That I don't know right now whether I would be attending or not.

"Embry thinks I kissed my ex," I said, refusing to use the term 'cheated on'. She gasped faintly.

"How could he?" she asked and frowned,"This kid," she mumbled. Sometimes I forgot she was way older than we were.

"I don't know," I mumbled, taking a deep breath to prevent myself from crying."Where are we going?" I asked.

"La Push," she simply answered,"But I'll drop you at the boundary line and call Jacob; I can't cross it." She rolled her eyes and called Jacob.

"He's mad at me," I said after she finished," I- I didn't even- God!" I said, a few tears escaping my eyes; I couldn't hold them. She patted my back with her ice cold hand twice.

"I know," she said,"How did he come to that conclusion, though?" Just when I was about to answer her, she spoke again,"Oh."

"You saw me telling you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I can't believe it," she muttered then turned to me with a smile, about 20 minutes later,"Matthew is going to take your stuff. You are in trouble but I think you'll Dad wouldn't be so mad, but you have to tell him."

"You _think_?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The lesson isn't over yet so they didn't make the decision to tell him," she said."You have detention when we return to school, though." I nodded and she stopped the car. I saw Jacob's VW a couple of feet away.

"Okay," I said, not really caring about detention now.

"I'll pick you up later. We have some dressing up we need for tonight," she winked at me.

"But-" she cut me off.

"I already called your Dad yesterday," she said and pushed me out ever-so-gently,"Now, go." I nodded and got out of the car, heading towards the other. I opened the passenger door and slid in for the third time today.

"Hey," I said. Jacob sighed.

"Hi," he said."Look, I don't know where exactly he is but I'm guessing home or else he would be in his wolf form which he's not." I looked down at my hands guiltily. Everyone was mad at me, apparently.

"It's not what he thinks," I whispered,"I don't know how he'd ever consider that." Jacob frowned and stayed silent for a second.

He muttered something along the lines of 'I told him so' then he spoke more clearly,"Just be careful," he warned as he stopped in front of the Calls'. I frowned.

"O_kay_ but, why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just keep your distance until he gets it, got it?" he asked. I nodded and hurried out of the car, my heart pounding in my chest as I knocked the door. I just hoped any of them would be awake at 8:30am. Luckily, Amber answered as Jacob took his car and left me.

"Oh," she said,"Hi, sweetie." I could tell she was confused.

"Hi," I replied and put my hands in my pockets nervously,"Is Embry here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she answered,"Come in." I did as she said."I'm afraid he's asleep right now, but you can always wake him up; he needs to get up now anyways." She was cheerful. The only one today so I guessed she knew nothing about last night. I debated in my head whether I should wake him up or not but decided to do; I didn't have much time; I needed to get back to school at least before Lunch."His room is the first one on the left upstairs," she informed with a smile. I nodded and hurried upstairs. I found his door half-open already so I stepped inside

He was asleep indeed, the covers thrown on the floor. I blushed at the view as he was shirtless but luckily had his jeans on, which I found quite weird. I guessed that he was in his wolf form until late last night. The room was messy; clothes were thrown everywhere- on the floor, on the chair and even on the desk. But it was clean. Untidy but clean.

I sat down on the bed beside him and my hand was shaking as I nudged his shoulder. I didn't have the nerve to talk right then. His eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately.

"Wha-" he said and ended the word with a yawn then glanced at me, which made him freeze. We both stayed in awkward silence for a moment then I decided to speak. It was the National Decision Day for Mary Anderson today.

"It's not what you think." Was my very smart statement. He looked away.

"I think I know what I saw," he said, annoyed and started shaking slightly. I crossed my arms over my chest like a kid.

"I really don't know how you could be mad at _me _while it's not my fault," I muttered," I swear it isn't."

"First of all, I'm not mad at you- I would very much love to right now but I literally can't," he snapped and stood up, not facing me, and ran a hand through his awesome hair.

"Well, if that's what's going to make you listen then _be _mad at me!" I said, my voice rising the tiniest bit, very unlike me but I wasn't myself today,"Yell! Do whatever you want but _listen_. All I want you to do is _listen_," I said. He snorted.

"Listen to what?" he turned to face me,"To how you two love each other and you can't be my girlfriend anymore?" he snapped and I was too surprised to answer,"To how you just realized that you never got over him?" he growled and I wished I could shrink in my seat.

"No," I said,"No, Embry that's NOT what I want to say!" I tried to snap but couldn't, it sounded too weak."I _don't _love him!" He raised his eyebrows.

"So what was that kiss? Some kind of- what?" he asked, shaking harder now and coming closer to me.

"I never kissed him!" I answered truthfully and he cut me off before I could continue, his body lines getting blurry.

"_I saw you_," he said and I let out a few tears at his tone.

"Would you please listen?" I asked," _HE _was the one who kissed me and I _pushed _him away! I never kissed him!" I defended and, still crying, looked at him straight in his eyes, pointing my finger to his chest,"And _you _thought it was something _entirely _different, you don't _trust _me, Embry. Let alone how you _left _me to deal with him alone," I said, my tears now uncontrollable. His shaking got noticeably slower until it faded away." You don't even trust your-" he cut me off by taking my face in his hands- in a very different way than Max's- and kissed me.

It began rough but became slower as he continued, I kissed him back just as roughly, my hands reaching for his hair and his for my waist. He moved from my lips to my jaw line.

"I'm...so...sorry," he apologized between kisses, my heart doing laps as he did- and it wasn't beating normally before-."I...should've-" he paused when he came back to my lips, on of his hands on the edge of my red sweatshirt- his favorite. His lips moved again from mine but to my neck this time,"I love you so much, you know that?" he asked and pulled away, looking in my eyes, our foreheads leaning on each other.

"I know," I breathed,"I love you, too," I said," I don't know-" he cut me off.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know," he said," What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Oh, you think what you just did makes me remember anything _before_?

"What about you come with me to the dance tonight?" I asked, smiling. He kissed my forehead.

"Of course," he said. That was when Amber walked in on us in a very...compromising situation, with him still on top of me and my back pressed to the back of the bed. She chuckled.

"Breakfast's ready," she announced.

* * *

"For a vampire, you're either really slow or you're putting too much make-up," I accused, my eyes closed.

"I know I'm not slow," she mused,"But it isn't too much," she concluded.

"You finished Nessie in no time," I protested. She laughed a musical laugh.

"You're just too eager to go out and see _ton petit ami_," she said.

"You knew I'm not good at French, right?" I asked before she applied my lip-gloss.

"Yeah," she simply answered and I would have rolled my eyes if my eyes weren't still closed; she told me not to open them except when she tells me to."It means your boyfriend."

"I guessed that much," I said and Nessie joined our laughter."I'm heading downstairs now, 'Kay?" she said.

"Sure, sweetie," Alice said and I nodded."Now you can open your eyes," she said and I did. I looked at the mirror and I felt my eyes widen at the reflection I saw.

The girl I saw in the mirror was exceptionally beautiful, her dark hair half-raised up and the edges of her bangs were slightly curled. Her light, simple sparkly eye-shadow enhancing her dark brown eyes and matching her red lip-gloss that went perfectly with the shade of the strapless, slightly tight, long red chiffon dress that was truly simple with only a black belt on her waist. I moved my head to the left and was surprised a little to find the reflection move with me. Wow. It really was me.

"You're a miracle maker," I said and she smiled proudly and kissed my cheek.

"Now I'm going to go dress up, you go meet Embry downstairs, I can hear him getting impatient," she said and turned away. I stepped into my black heels and wore what Alice called a black _bolero_ before I went downstairs to find Embry waiting at the edge of the stairs- somebody must have told him. He grinned widely and held out a hand for me that I took gladly. He kissed my forehead.

"You look stunning," he whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said. Actually, no. He looked more than awfully handsome in the black suit he had on, his hair just as I remembered it from that dream I had a few days ago. He smiled and engaged my arm in his.

"Let's go," he said.

"I demand a picture!" Alice said from upstairs and ran to us, her camera in her hands. Everyone laughed.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around his neck again as he put his hands on my waist. This dance was thankfully slow. I loved how I could look at him straightly without having to look up now I was on my heels.

Bryan finally believed I did have a boyfriend. I was glad he did. He came with that cheerleader, I think...What was her name, again? I don't know. I talked to Matt today at school, which I got detention at but they, thankfully, didn't call my parents. He said it was okay and he was just worried about me. Matt was a great friend, really. And he deserved the best. He had a date for tonight...I wonder if there's something more, but I'll ask later.

I found a text message from Allen when I took my stuff from Matt today at school. He was actually worried about me- he heard me, too. That honestly surprised me, but then I concluded that my little brother is finally growing up, something I never expected to happen, not in this lifetime anyways. But I knew he would deny that he actually cares that much about me but it's the thought that counts.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked.

"Nothing important," I said,"I really want to sleep," I mused. He chuckled.

"Me, too," he agreed," And I'm hungry, too." I chuckled.

"You boys are always hungry," I commented. He scowled before he laughed along with me.

"So do you want to get out of here and go grab something to eat?" he asked,"Anywhere. But I doubt McDonald's would be very appropriate with our formal clothes on." I smiled.

"Sure," I said and he led me out of there as quickly as possible. I sat, facing the right side, on his motorcycle-that I'd insisted he'd bring us in- and he sat behind me, opening his jacket. He kicked it to life.

"Ready to go, angel?" he asked, using my newest nickname.

"Let's go, Zoro." My Zoro.

* * *

_The End_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer (since it's the last time here, why not?): I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I do own Mary, Matt, Allen, William, Amelia, Amber, Stacey, Brad, Bryan and Max though =) **

**I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it very much.**

**So, this is it, The End of Rhyme, what did you think?**

**You know reviews are a MUST at the end, right? lol I really NEED to hear what you think, please.**

**Now it's finished, please vote for it, if you think it deserves it, in the Sparkle Awards for the Crooked Smile Award - Link on my profile-.**

**.....**

**REVIEW~ ! Thank You ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	18. AN

Dear fans,

I am re-writing RHYME in a more believable, realistic light. Head over to my profile and click on RHYME: A DARK IMPRINT to read the Prologue and the first five chapters! Things are just getting better over there, so take a look and let me know what you think! :)

TooToo


End file.
